Surprise, on sera bientôt trois !
by Tobby
Summary: Lily apprend une super nouvelle...elle est enceinte, mais un bébé peut chambouler énormément de chose, notamment le futur papa...
1. Les deux premiers mois

**

* * *

**

**Avertissement:**Bon je mets K+ mais c'est vraiment histoire de dire...parce que cette histoire n'est pas du tout violente.  
**Auteur: **C'est vraiment la peine de préciser qui est l'auteur ? Oui ? Bon donc voilà c'est moi l'auteur, Tobby en personne !  
**Disclaimer: **Tous les personnages cités (enfin presque je dois avoir en ma posession Gabrielle niark niark) ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriétéde Madame Rowling...merci à elle de les avoir crée, on s'amuse bien avec eux faut le reconnaître !  
**Petite note de l'auteur: **Je suis de nouveau dans le circuit des fanfictions...elle est pas belle la vie ? En tout cas je suis vraiment contente de vous présenter cette nouvelle histoire. Bon j'avoue que à la base c'était un one-shot...seulement arrivé à peine au tiers...j'ai déjà plus de treize pages...donc je me suis dit...allez on publie comme ça ils n'auront pas à attendre deux mois avant de voir arrivé cette histoire. Je tiens quand même à faire une dédicace de cette histoire...elle est pour tous ceux qui m'ont encouragé dans ma fic "Un voyage d'où le passé surgit", à tous les revieweurs qui ont pris le temps de m'écrire une review merci, cette histoire est pour vous.  
Je tiens aussi à remercié **rose de minuit** pour ses nombreux coup de pub pour moi...elle travaille avec moi sur une traduction, le titre...**Phoenix et Licorne**, bien sûr ceux qui n'aime pas les slashs ne pas lire. Mais les autres...venez on vous attend ! Donc un gros bisous à toi rose de minuit.  
Cette histoire est une histoire comique, sans prise de tête...régalez-vous !  
Voilà je vais arrêtez de vous ennuyer avec mon blablatage qui vous ennui profondément et je vais vous laissez lire cette histoire.

* * *

**Résumé: **Lily apprend une super nouvelle...elle est enceinte, mais un bébé peut chambouler énormément de chose, notamment le futur papa...

* * *

**Surprise on sera bientôt trois !**

Mais pourquoi ! Pourquoi James avait-il voulu faire le dîner hier soir ? Résultat ! Elle était là, devant la cuvette des toilettes, à régurgiter tout le chou qu'elle avait ingéré la veille. Mais quelle idée aussi… faire de la choucroute ? Il savait pourtant qu'elle n'aimait pas le chou. Comment pouvait-elle lui en vouloir alors qu'il lui avait fait la surprise de faire la cuisine ?  
Résultat, il était six heures, elle avait froid, on était en décembre et elle vomissait. Comment une journée pouvait-elle aussi mal commencer ? Si James se proposait pour faire la cuisine ce soir, elle lui sauterait à la gorge parce qu'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle détestait et cette chose là était vomir. C'était une sensation particulièrement désagréable.  
Après ce qui lui sembla une éternité, elle se releva enfin et alla se rincer la bouche. Lorsqu'elle se vit dans le miroir, elle poussa un gémissement de désespoir… elle était beaucoup trop blanche, les traits tirés et de gros cernes pointaient leur nez.

Il fallait dire que la situation actuelle n'était pas vraiment favorable à la bonne humeur et au repos, on était en guerre ; Voldemort et ses sbires n'avaient jamais été aussi actifs. James était un Auror, tout comme elle d'ailleurs, et faisait partie de la résistance, ils étaient membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Cette organisation secrète avait été créée par Dumbledore lui-même, considéré comme le plus grand sorcier mais aussi directeur de la très célèbre école de sorcellerie d'Angleterre. Elle y avait été et avait étudié en même temps que James, à l'époque ce n'était pas vraiment l'amour entre eux… mais tout avait changé et depuis ils étaient inséparables.

« Tout va bien Lily, demanda un James inquiet et complètement endormi.  
-Oui, ça va mieux, mais rappelle moi de t'interdire l'accès aux cuisines désormais.  
-Tu ne vas pas me dire que c'est la faute de mon chou quand même ?  
-Bien sûr que si, je le dis et je l'affirme… ce soir c'est moi qui fait la cuisine et pas de discussion.  
-Elle est où la parité là dedans hein !  
-Eh bien je propose que tu fasses le ménage… en commençant par ranger le grenier, qu'en dis-tu ?  
-Que je pense sérieusement à aller me recoucher, pourquoi ? Aller, viens avec moi, tu as l'air encore plus fatiguée que moi.  
-J'arrive, dit-elle en éteignant la lumière de la salle de bain. »

Lily se recoucha et se blottit dans les bras de James, c'était le seul endroit au monde où elle se sentait en sécurité… jusqu'au petit matin. Ca faisait maintenant plus d'un an et demi qu'elle avait épousé James et jamais elle n'avait été aussi heureuse et elle n'avait que 20 ans… enfin 21 dans peu de temps. James était plus vieux qu'elle mais seulement d'un mois, généralement ils fêtaient leur anniversaire ensemble. Mais avec la guerre, tout le monde était beaucoup plus sombre, les attaques se faisaient de plus en plus fréquentes.

Mais malgré toute cette peur et cette atmosphère sombre, Lily continuait d'espérer, elle ne voulait pas arrêter de vivre sous prétexte qu'il y avait la guerre, au contraire c'était une battante et elle pensait vraiment que pour faire avancer les choses, il fallait commencer par continuer à vivre. Ce qu'elle voulait le plus au monde pour être vraiment la plus heureuse c'était un bébé. Jamais elle n'avait abordé le sujet avec James, elle ne savait pas ce qu'il en pensait, à chaque fois qu'elle avait tenté de lui dire quelque chose, il y avait toujours quelqu'un qui surgissait pour les appeler d'urgence.

Ce que James n'avait jamais su c'est que Lily avait été enceinte une fois, elle ne s'en était pas aperçue tout de suite, le problème c'est qu'elle avait reçu un sort de magie noire et qu'elle avait perdu soudainement beaucoup de sang. James s'était inquiété comme un fou et lorsque Mme Pomfresh lui avait annoncé la perte de son bébé, elle n'avait pas voulu qu'il s'inquiète encore plus.  
L'infirmière l'avait tout de même rassurée sur le fait qu'elle pouvait toujours avoir des enfants, apparemment le sort de magie noire avait été complètement absorbé par le bébé et il n'y avait pas survécu, il n'avait alors qu'un mois et demi.  
Lily n'en avait parlé qu'à une seule personne de confiance, sa meilleure amie Gabrielle. Elles avaient été ensemble à Poudlard et depuis elles ne s'étaient pas perdues de vue, cette dernière avait été particulièrement compréhensive et avait aidé Lily à oublier cette perte et à prendre de l'avant. Mais Lily s'en voulait toujours, comment avait-elle pu ne pas s'apercevoir qu'elle avait été enceinte ! Mais à un stade si peu avancé de la grossesse, il était difficile de s'en apercevoir.

Plus tard dans la matinée, lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Lily ne se sentit pas très bien, son ventre lui faisait mal à cause des vomissements et du fait qu'il était vide, mais d'un autre côté elle n'avait pas non plus très faim. Elle avait peur de tout devoir régurgiter à nouveau et si elle pouvait empêcher les vomissements, elle le ferait.

Elle se leva avec un léger mal de tête et s'habilla tranquillement puis alla faire le petit déjeuner de James. Ca avait toujours été lui qui se levait en dernier, ils avaient maintenant leur petites habitudes, une routine s'était installée et menait doucement leur deux vies.  
James arriva cinq minutes après que tout fût prêt et trouva sa femme assise dans un fauteuil, en train de lire un livre sur les sorts les plus puissants de défense.

« Tu ne déjeunes pas ?  
-Non, je me sens un peu barbouillée et de toute manière, je n'ai pas très faim.  
-Ce soir je te ferai une recette de montagne, la raclette, tu aimes le fromage ?  
-Franchement James, je ne pense pas qu'un plat aussi lourd me fasse du bien quand mon estomac est capricieux comme il l'a été avec ta choucroute.  
-Tu vas voir, je sais que tu vas vraiment adorer ce plat et je te garantis aucun vomissement. En plus c'est ma mère qui m'a expliqué comment réussir ce plat.  
-James je connais ce plat, ce n'est pas difficile de faire fondre du fromage tout de même mais je te le répète, je préfèrerais faire une soupe ou un repas léger.  
-Non, tu as besoin de reprendre des forces… c'est décidé, je te ferai un bon petit plat ce soir. »

Sur cette discussion décisive, ils partirent travailler au ministère. Tout le monde était en pleine crise, la plupart des Aurors étaient affectés à la sécurité de ce bâtiment ou d'autres aussi importants. Plusieurs patrouilles étaient au niveau du Chemin de Traverse et d'autres à Pré-au-lard.

Cette journée, Lily fut affectée à la surveillance du Chemin de Traverse ainsi que de la banque des sorciers Gringotts.  
Ce fût réellement par chance qu'elle croisa son amie Gabrielle qui faisait du shopping avec Remus, l'un des amis inséparables de James. Remus avait toujours été le plus sage de la bande de James.

« Salut Lily, cria Gabrielle en lui sautant pratiquement dessus.  
-Salut Gabrielle, écoute, là je travaille donc il ne faut pas…  
-Oui oui, toujours aussi sérieuse en somme, je voulais juste te parler un peu, tu finis à quelle heure ?  
-Ca dépend si il y a une attaque ou si…  
-Par un temps aussi mauvais ? Regarde il va pleuvoir, je suis sûre qu'ils n'oseront pas attaquer aujourd'hui, répliqua Gabrielle.  
-Ce n'est pas un sujet de plaisanterie Gabrielle.  
-Je sais, c'était juste pour te détendre un peu, on a vraiment besoin de parler…  
-D'accord je finis vers cinq heures.  
-On se retrouve alors au glacier à cinq heures et demi ça te va ?  
-Parfaitement.  
-Pas la peine de te dire que je ne veux te parler qu'à toi et pas à James.  
-J'avais bien compris, dit Lily en faisant un clin d'œil à son ami. »

La journée se passa sans problème et elle rejoignit Gabrielle au glacier.

« Alors, de quoi voulais-tu me parler, commença Lily.  
-Faut-il vraiment une raison pour vouloir parler à sa meilleure amie ?  
-Oui, te connaissant, il en faut une Gabrielle.  
-Très bien, voilà, je me demandais quand est-ce que tu allais enfin parler à James de ton désir d'avoir un enfant. »

Elles furent interrompues par un serveur qui prit leur commande, Lily prit une glace avec 5 boules différentes, un coulis de framboise, ainsi qu'un coulis de caramel, avec par-dessus des vermicelles chocolatés, des noisettes et des pistaches. Gabrielle la regarda bizarrement tout comme le serveur lorsqu'elle annonça sa glace. Gabrielle se contenta de trois boules vanille avec du chocolat noir fondu par-dessus.  
Une fois le serveur repartit, elles reprirent leur conversation.

« Donc je disais… oh Lily, pourquoi as-tu pris ce genre de glace ?  
-En fait j'ai très faim, je n'ai pas mangé ce matin, j'étais barbouillée à cause de la choucroute que James m'a faite avalée hier soir. Et ce midi… bah je n'ai pas assez mangé.  
-D'accord mais pourquoi ces parfums… je veux dire ça ne vas pas du tout ensemble.  
-C'est pas grave, je les aime tous séparément alors je ne vois pas pourquoi ensemble je ne les aimerais pas.  
-Soit… bon, je disais donc, oui quand vas-tu enfin parler à James ?  
-Je ne sais pas, je crois que je n'ose pas vraiment aborder le sujet pour le moment. Tu sais, on est en guerre et…  
-Trouve moi une autre excuse que celle-là, franchement je n'y crois vraiment pas venant de ta part. Oui, on est en temps de guerre… et encore, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour arrêter de vivre… au contraire. C'est vraiment en ce moment qu'il faut montrer à tous ces rigolos qu'ils ne nous font pas peur et que même avec eux dans les pattes, on continue à vivre.  
-Tu sais que ces rigolos comme tu dis sont dangereux, quand je vois le résultat de leurs actions…  
-N'y pense plus, je suis sûre qu'on arrivera à les coincer et à leur faire payer tous les meurtres qu'ils ont faits.  
-J'aimerais tellement être aussi optimiste que toi… »

Le serveur arriva avec les glaces commandées et Lily se jeta sur la sienne… son ventre n'avait pas arrêté de gargouiller depuis deux longues heures maintenant.  
Une fois que tout fût fini, elles partirent tranquillement sur le Chemin de Traverse et Gabrielle raccompagna Lily chez elle vers sept heures passé.  
Ce fût un James particulièrement inquiet qui les accueillies.

« Où est-ce que tu étais ? Je me suis inquiété tu sais, d'habitude tu rentres beaucoup plus tôt que ça et je n'avais pas entendu parler d'une attaque alors... »

Lily lui cloua la parole en l'embrassant, ce qui calma instantanément James. Gabrielle, un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage, quitta discrètement le couple, pour elle c'était sûrement le couple le plus solide qui n'ait jamais existé, elle était même persuadée que jamais ils ne se disputeraient durement. Pas les petites disputes sans importance bien sûr, connaissant le caractère de James et celui de Lily, elle était persuadée qu'il y aurait de petites disputes… mais jamais rien de sérieux, ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre… aucun doute.

« Tu t'inquiètes pour rien, j'ai juste passé la fin de mon après-midi avec ma meilleure amie, j'ai le droit tout de même…  
-Oui, fit James avec une petite moue boudeuse, mais tu aurais pu me prévenir quand même…  
-Arrête de faire la tête, promis la prochaine fois je te préviendrai mais je voulais faire un après-midi entre filles et tu n'étais donc pas concerné.  
-Je ne vois pas pourquoi fit James avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. J'ai commencé à préparer le repas tu sais…  
-Tu deviens presque un parfait mari, le taquina-t-elle.  
-Mais sache que je suis le plus parfait des maris qui existent.  
-C'est cela… »

Une bonne heure plus tard ils commencèrent à manger et à parler de leur longue journée respective, puis ils s'installèrent dans le canapé et après une très longue séance de câlin, ils allèrent se coucher… enfin presque, disons qu'ils allèrent tester les ressorts de leur lit.

Elle en était sûre… elle le savait… mais non, il avait voulu faire une raclette… et voilà son estomac déjà fragile à cause du chou de l'avant-veille n'avait pas tenu. Il était cinq heures et demi du matin… elle avait vraiment autre chose à faire que de vomir les restes de la veille dans la cuvette. A ce moment même, elle détestait profondément son mari.  
Elle détestait cela… elle détestait vomir sans raison… enfin presque sans raison, c'était la cuisine de James la cause. Elle sentit à ce moment une main qui lui tenait les cheveux tandis qu'une autre lui frottait doucement le dos. Bon, peut-être que finalement, elle ne le détestait pas tant que ça.

« Tu sais Lily, ce n'est pas normal que tu rejettes comme ça tous les matins ce que tu as mangé la veille.  
-Je t'avais dit de ne pas faire quelque chose de trop lourd, dit-elle entre deux vagues de nausée.  
-D'accord, alors ce soir, tu veux… ?  
-Une soupe c'est tout ce que je demande… aie pitié pour mon estomac dit-elle en se relevant doucement.  
-D'accord, va pour la soupe, mais ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas regagner des forces.  
-Oui mais c'est comme ça que la nourriture restera dans mon estomac. »

Lily alla boire un bon coup pour se rincer la bouche et se lava le visage, ils retournèrent tout les deux dans la chambre et James la prit dans ses bras pour qu'elle se rendorme tranquillement.  
Comme d'habitude, Lily se réveilla la première et alla préparer le petit déjeuner, puis se plongea dans sa lecture, ce matin elle n'avait pas faim non plus mais en plus elle était énervée.

« Tu sais que ce n'est pas bien de ne rien manger Lily.  
-James, jusqu'à preuve du contraire j'ai 21 ans, je pense savoir ce qui est bon pour moi, pour le moment je n'ai pas faim, alors mange ce que j'ai préparé sans aucun commentaire s'il te plaît.  
-On s'est levé du mauvais pied ce matin ?  
-Non pas du tout, répliqua-t-elle sèchement.  
-Très bien, tout ce que je dis c'est que ce n'est pas sain de ne rien manger le matin… après, je ne suis pas ta mère.  
-Exactement répliqua-t-elle en se levant, je vais m'habiller. »

Lily jeta son livre sur le canapé et se précipita dans la salle de bain… elle avait besoin de se détendre et rien de mieux qu'une bonne douche pour cela. A peine dix minutes plus tard, alors qu'elle était toujours sous la douche, elle sentit deux bras l'entourer au niveau de sa taille ; fatiguée elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son mari.

« Je suis désolé Lily, je n'avais pas le droit de te faire la morale, c'est ma faute ce qui t'es arrivé ce matin, j'en suis désolé.  
-Non c'est moi qui suis désolée, je n'avais pas le droit de m'emporter ainsi, je suis juste fatiguée et je n'arrive plus vraiment à faire la part des choses. Tu as parfaitement raison, je devrais manger ce matin, mais j'ai tellement peur de tout vomir à nouveau…  
-Je sais à quel point tu détestes vomir, je ferai tout pour que ça n'arrive plus. »

Ils ne sortirent qu'une bonne heure plus tard, Lily était toujours somnolente à cause de ses courtes nuits.

« Tu sais, tu devrais peut-être leur dire que tu es malade aujourd'hui et que tu ne peux pas faire de patrouille...  
-James, tu n'essaierais quand même pas de m'enfermer dans un bureau n'est-ce pas ?  
-Moi… non jamais, tu me connais…  
-Justement, c'est parce que je te connais que je suggère cela ! Bon, si on ne se dépêche pas, on va vraiment arriver très en retard.  
-Moi je suis prêt, c'est toujours les femmes qu'on attend…  
-Vraiment très drôle.  
-Le professeur Dumbledore nous a convoqués pour une réunion de l'Ordre dans quelques jours.  
-Où ?  
-Je ne sais pas, tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il nous enverra un Portoloin pour y aller.  
-D'accord… Bon voilà je suis prête à partir, dépêche-toi. »

La journée se déroula sans incident majeur au niveau du Chemin de Traverse où Lily avait été envoyée en patrouille. Elle rentra tôt chez elle et elle eût la visite surprise de Mme Weasley accompagné de ses 5 enfants dont des jumeaux en bas âge.

« Ah Lily, je te cherchais, est-ce que tu pourrais me garder ces trois là pendant que je vais à St Mangouste pour faire examiner ces deux monstres.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait ?  
-Ils ont mangé les coloriages que Percy avait fait et je m'inquiète, le problème c'est que je n'avais personne pour garder les trois plus grands.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'occupe des grands.  
-Tu as toujours su t'occuper des enfants, enfin j'y vais, je trouve que Georges commence à devenir très pâle.  
-Pars en paix. »

La fin d'après-midi fût finalement très chargée pour Lily, autant Percy était un garçon plutôt sage et sérieux… beaucoup trop sérieux pour son âge d'ailleurs, autant les deux autres avaient de l'énergie à revendre.  
Son preux chevalier fût son mari qui était en retard de plus d'une heure mais il n'était pas seul… son meilleur ami était avec lui, le seul et unique Sirius Black, le plus grand coureur de jupons de tous les temps.

« Tenez les garçons, vous pouvez vous occupez de ces grands gaillards… je suis vraiment fatiguée en ce moment, dit-elle d'une petite voix.  
-Bien sûr Lily, répondit James.  
-Tu rigoles j'espère, s'écria Sirius… moi et les gamins ça fait au moins aussi bien qu'un Serpentard avec un Gryffondor… tu peux pas me faire ça.  
-Oh Sirius, juste le temps que Molly revienne, elle ne doit plus en avoir pour trop longtemps.  
-Si il y a bien une chose que je ne veux pas, c'est d'un gamin… ça crie, ça hurle partout et ça te fait rater des rendez-vous avec des femmes… non merci pour moi.  
-Je ne savais pas, répondit Lily d'une voix lasse.  
-Il faut quand même remarquer que c'est vrai, ça court partout et ça hurle, reconnut James. Mais je ne veux pas non plus d'enfant pendant que cette guerre sera là. »

Lily ressentit une grosse boule au niveau de son estomac… James ne voulait pas d'enfant… elle qui en avait toujours voulu plusieurs. Sans le vouloir, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et elle prétexta une envie pressante pour s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.  
Elle n'en ressortit que quelques minutes plus tard après s'être lavé plusieurs fois le visage pour ne pas montrer qu'elle avait pleuré.

Lorsqu'elle redescendit, elle trouva James qui courait derrière Bill pour qu'il tienne en place tandis que Charlie s'amusait à verser un grand bol d'eau sur la tête de Sirius. Elle ne pût s'empêcher de rigoler, ce qui attira l'attention de tout ce petit monde. Les petits garçons se précipitèrent dans ses bras.

« Ils sont vraiment pas drôles ceux là, lui dit Charlie.  
-Oui c'est vrai, nous on t'aime mieux toi d'abord, s'exclama Bill.  
-Ils ne savent pas s'y prendre c'est tout, leur sourit-t-elle. »

Elle lança un regard à Percy qui coloriait toujours tranquillement. Molly revint juste en début de soirée et remercia mille fois Lily avant de repartir.  
Ce petit après-midi avait prouvé à Lily combien elle souhaitait avoir son propre enfant mais ce n'était pas un sujet sur lequel elle et James seraient en accord apparemment. Elle décida pour le bien de tout le monde de ne pas lui en parler.

Il était à nouveau six heures du matin et Lily se retrouvait encore et toujours devant la cuvette des toilettes, ça faisait maintenant deux semaines que ça durait…  
Plusieurs fois, elle avait pensé à une petite grippe de rien du tout mais elle n'avait pas de fièvre et en dehors des vomissements, il n'y avait aucun autre symptôme. Elle avait regardé dans le dictionnaire de médecine mais elle n'y avait rien trouvé. Comme d'habitude depuis deux longues semaines, James fût à ses côtés.

« Tu sais que ce n'est vraiment pas normal que tu vomisses ainsi tous les matins Lily, je m'inquiète énormément pour toi, tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir aller consulter un médicomage ?  
-Je te dis que c'est juste une mauvaise grippe et que ça passera.  
-Tu m'as dit cela la semaine dernière Lily, je veux absolument que tu ailles consulter un médicomage le plus rapidement possible.  
-J'irai ce week-end alors si ça peut te rassurer.  
-Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir y aller plus tôt ?  
-Non James, je n'ai pas le temps, on a le travail et…  
-Tu ne feras pas bien ton travail si tu tombes gravement malade et tu ne seras pas au mieux de tes capacités si tu es malade je te signale.  
-Je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé les médecins, ne m'en veux pas.  
-Les médecins ?

Les médicomages moldus si tu préfères, je n'ai pas eu une très bonne expérience étant petite donc je m'en méfie mais promis, j'irai dimanche.  
-D'accord, allez, viens te recoucher…  
-Je n'ai pas réellement envie de dormir, lui glissa-t-elle sensuellement à l'oreille. »

James lui offrit un magnifique sourire et se mit à l'embrasser doucement sur les lèvres. Leur fin de nuit se passa agréablement pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

Le dimanche matin, comme promis, Lily alla à St mangouste pour consulter un médicomage, ses vomissements ne s'étaient pas arrêtés même si elle commençait à s'y habituer. Et pour couronner le tout, elle avait eu ses règles ce matin même, tout pour finir une semaine qui ne s'était pas vraiment bien déroulée.  
Le médicomage qui se chargea d'elle n'avait pas l'air aussi horrible que le médecin de son enfance… il fallait absolument qu'elle arrive à affronter cette peur des médecins.

« Mme Potter ? Demanda-t-il.  
-Oui, c'est moi dit Lily en se levant du siège dans lequel elle tentait d'outrepasser sa peur.  
- Suivez-moi s'il vous plaît. »

Le médicomage en question était jeune, il devait avoir une trentaine d'année et il avait un regard très doux qui avait mis Lily à l'aise.

« Alors, quel est le problème ?  
-Je suis juste un peu fatiguée en ce moment, mon mari se fait trop de soucis… et puis ça fait deux semaines que je vomis tous les matins.  
-Pas étonnant qu'il se fasse du souci, vous auriez dû venir nous consulter plus tôt.  
-Ce n'est pas si grave que ça, à part cela, tout va très bien, j'ai juste pensé que c'était peut-être une grippe ou juste un coup de froid.  
-Je doute que ce soit une grippe, vous auriez une forte fièvre si cela avait été le cas. Le coup de froid, j'aurais plutôt tendance à penser à des éternuements accompagnés d'une fièvre. Or vous n'avez pas de fièvre, allez vous allonger dans le fauteuil plus loin.  
-D'accord, dit Lily soudainement très mal à l'aise.  
-Veuillez retirer votre manteau et votre pull. »

Lily fit ce que lui demandait le médicomage, après lui avoir lancé plusieurs sorts lui permettant de voir si tout allait bien, il lui adressa un sourire.

« Voilà, vous pouvez vous habiller.  
-Alors ? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? Demanda-t-elle avec une pointe de peur dans sa voix.  
-Rien de grave bien au contraire, je pense que vous allez être ravie. Vous êtes enceinte, d'après les symptômes je dirais de un mois et demi.  
-Mais ce n'est pas possible, j'ai eu mes règles ce matin.  
-Ca arrive que certaines femmes aient toujours leurs règles en début de grossesse mais elles ne sont pas importantes, en réalité ce ne sont que des petites pertes de sang sans gravité. Si elles durent trop longtemps, il faudra que vous reveniez me voir. De plus, dans un mois et demi, vous devrez faire votre première échographie.  
-Merci, lui dit-elle le sourire aux lèvres.  
-Je vous prescris une potion contre les nausées, ça devrait vous être très utile, quand à la fatigue… il faut seulement que vous vous reposiez.  
-Merci beaucoup lui dit-elle en prenant le papier lui donnant accès à sa potion. »

Elle sortit du cabinet du médicomage, heureuse et alla directement au rez-de-chaussée de l'hôpital où elle pût retirer la potion dont elle avait besoin. Le vendeur lui donna les recommandations et elle sortit de l'hôpital.  
James qui avait été appelé par Sirius était rentré le plus rapidement possible et attendait les résultats du médicomage.  
Lily avait décidé de ne pas rentrer immédiatement, les paroles de James à propos d'avoir des enfants ne lui donnaient pas vraiment envie de lui dire qu'elle en attendait un elle-même. Elle aimait James et elle voulait à tout prix éviter le conflit… pourtant elle savait que c'était inévitable. Il ne le découvrirait peut-être pas tout de suite mais il allait bien s'en rendre compte à un moment où à un autre…  
Elle avait eu rendez-vous à dix heures et il était pratiquement deux heures de l'après midi, James, si il était rentré, devait être assez inquiet à son sujet, elle décida donc de rentrer pour le rassurer.

A peine avait-elle franchi le pas de la porte qu'une tornade aux cheveux noirs se rua sur elle, une tornade nommée James Potter.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as mis aussi longtemps ? Le médicomage a trouvé ce qui n'allait pas ? Tu as une potion à prendre ?  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va pour le mieux, je te l'avais dit, juste une grippe et le médicomage m'a donné une potion contre les nausées, il m'a dit que dans quelques jours, tout serait redevenu comme avant. »

Lily avait préféré éviter de parler de sa grossesse à James, elle ne se sentait pas prête à argumenter avec lui car elle savait que c'était cela qui l'attendait. Le seul problème, c'est qu'à un moment ou un autre, James, qui n'était pas aussi idiot que ça, allait fatalement trouver la raison de ces vomissements répétitifs et surtout de sa prise de poids.  
Lily n'arrivait pas à croire que cela faisait un mois et demi qu'elle était enceinte… mais comment ne peut-on pas s'en rendre compte, maintenant elle comprenait ses fringales répétitives, ses changements d'humeur et tout le reste.

Deux semaines passèrent sans que James ne s'inquiète de la petite grippe de Lily qui était maintenant complètement guérie, merci à la potion anti-nauséeuse. Mais de son côté, Lily n'osait toujours pas lui en parler, plusieurs fois elle avait dû garder les enfants Weasley et elle apprit avec plaisir que Mme Weasley était elle aussi enceinte, quelle coïncidence, mais James n'avait pas réagi de la même façon qu'elle.

« Quoi, elle est encore enceinte ? Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de donner la vie à un enfant, le pauvre, grandir par ces temps de guerre, mais comment peut-on vouloir cela pour un enfant ! Et puis c'est le numéro combien cette fois ? Six, si je ne me trompe pas mais c'est une vraie usine à bébés cette femme.  
-Oh James je t'en prie, comment peux-tu réagir de cette manière hein ? C'est vraiment quelque chose de magnifique de donner la vie à un enfant, il n'y a pas plus belle chose au monde. Ne veux-tu pas d'enfant toi ?  
-Eh bien, tenta James pris au dépourvu par la tournure de la conversation, c'est vrai qu'on en a jamais parlé…  
-Et alors, j'attends toujours ta réponse, tu ne veux pas d'enfant James ?  
-Eh bien, tu sais ce que dit Sirius là-dessus, peut-être qu'après tout il a raison.  
-Alors tu n'as aucune décision propre, tu es obligé de prendre celle de Sirius ? Il pense aussi à ta place à ton travail en tant qu'Auror, il lance aussi les sorts à ta place peut-être ?  
-Mais bien sûr que non Lily, qu'est ce que tu as ?  
-Rien du tout, seulement que mon mari n'est pas fichu de penser par lui-même.  
-Bien sûr que si, seulement les arguments de Sirius…  
-Eh bien voilà, on remet Sirius sur le tapis… tu sais quoi James, tant que tu n'auras pas réfléchi par toi-même, ne compte pas sur moi pour partager ton lit.  
-Et tu comptes dormir où ?  
-Dans le lit, mais toi dans le canapé. »

Sur cette discussion houleuse, Lily quitta la pièce, furieuse, et partit sur le Chemin de Traverse pour se changer les idées. James quand à lui était complètement perdu… mais qu'est-ce que pouvait bien avoir mangé Lily pour qu'elle soit dans un tel état de colère. Peut-être son côté Gryffondor qui ressortait beaucoup trop. Une seule solution était possible pour James dans un tel cas : voir Sirius.  
Il laissa un message pour Lily lorsqu'elle rentrerait et fila chez son meilleur ami.

Il était six heures et la nuit commençait déjà à tomber, Lily était dehors, sur le Chemin de Traverse, elle savait que ce n'était vraiment pas raisonnable mais il fallait qu'elle se calme avant de rentrer à la maison et d'avoir une autre explication avec James. Elle alla boire une boisson non alcoolisée au Chaudron baveur. Tom était un jeune barman vraiment très sympathique et il lui fit la discussion.

« Qu'est-ce qu'une jolie femme comme vous peut faire assise à mon bar seule ?  
-Je réfléchit, lui répondit-elle.  
-Faîtes attention, ça peut être dangereux ce genre d'activité. »

Lily le regarda, stupéfaite, puis rit de bon cœur, cet homme avait au moins le sens de l'humour.

« C'est déjà beaucoup mieux de vous voir rire, qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?  
-Je ne sais pas, vous avez quelque chose de non alcoolisé ?  
-Dans un bar, c'est dur de trouver ce genre de boisson rare.  
-Je m'en doute, lui sourit-elle, mais dans mon état je n'ai pas le droit de boire.  
-Vous êtes malade ?  
-Oui et non, je suis enceinte.  
-Eh bien félicitations mais je ne vois pas le futur papa, répliqua-t-il.  
-C'est bien pour ça que je viens ici pour réfléchir, il n'est pas au courant.  
-Avec une femme telle que vous, il ne peut être qu'heureux, il ne sait pas la chance qu'il a…  
-Vous n'essayez pas de me draguer tout de même ?  
-Ca dépend si vous le voulez mais pour votre information, non je ne vous drague pas, je suis juste réaliste.  
-Il ne veut pas d'enfant.  
-Vous en êtes sûre ?  
-Complètement…  
-Vous savez, s'il vous aime sincèrement, alors il ne peut être qu'heureux.  
-J'espère que vous dîtes vrai.  
-Allez lui parler, je vous parie que dès ce soir, tout ira mieux. »

Lily sourit à Tom et se décida à partir, il était sept heures passé, James devait se faire du souci. Elle paya sa consommation et rentra en transplanant.  
Mais lorsqu'elle arriva, aucun James en vue, elle l'appela et tomba finalement sur son mot. Comme d'habitude, James était allé se réfugier chez son ami, une attitude de lâche selon Lily mais n'était-elle pas elle-même lâche en fuyant ainsi la maison une heure plus tôt ?

A huit heures, James n'était toujours pas là et ce fût une Lily bien triste qui fit à manger pour une personne. Sans qu'elle le veuille, ses yeux se remplirent d'eau et de grosses larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Elle se sentait si seule en cet instant.  
Elle mangea seule et alla se coucher directement, elle n'avait pas le cœur à lire la fin de son livre, pour le moment tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était oublier cette soirée catastrophique.  
Elle ferma la chambre d'un sort puissant afin que James dorme sur le canapé et s'endormit difficilement.

James était complètement déboussolé et ce fût un Sirius occupé qui le reçût.

« James, mais tu aurais pu prévenir que tu venais ce soir, sans Lily ? Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?  
-Tu réponds toujours aux portes alors que tu es en caleçon ?  
-Ne me dis pas que c'est ça qui te dérange, tu m'as vu plus dévêtu dans les douches après les matchs et les entraînements de Quidditch.  
-Oui, tu as raison, je me suis disputé avec Lily.  
-Attends, je vire la demoiselle et je suis à toi. »

Sirius referma sa porte et quelques minutes plus tard, une charmante jeune femme sortit de l'appartement, elle était apparemment furieuse.

Sirius lui ouvrit sa porte et James remarqua qu'il avait tout de même enfilé une robe.

« C'est pas vraiment nouveau que tu te disputes avec Lily, tu te rappelles de Poudlard ?  
-Oui, mais ça c'était avant qu'on sorte ensemble…  
-Tu es bien sûr de toi sur ce coup là ? Parce que il me semble que lorsque tu as placé ce sortilège dans la grande salle en fin d'année…  
-Non je te parle d'une dispute sérieuse…enfin je crois, en fait je n'en suis pas vraiment sûr. Tu sais elle a de vraies sautes d'humeur en ce moment.  
-Bah c'est une femme quoi, regarde celle qui vient de partir, elle m'en veut mais demain c'est elle qui reviendra vers moi. Les femmes, c'est difficile à comprendre mais une fois que tu as compris, elles te mangent dans la main.  
-Je ne suis pas comme toi Sirius, je te signale qu'elle va me faire dormir sur le canapé.  
-Alors ça, c'est vraiment le moyen de pression des femmes, comme si ça nous dérangeait de dormir sur le canapé. Franchement James, je suis sûr que c'était une parole en l'air. En plus, tu peux très bien te passer d'elle non ? Je te parie que c'est elle qui viendra s'excuser demain matin.  
-Sirius, Lily n'est pas comme toutes les autres femmes, je te jure qu'elle va mettre sa menace à exécution. En plus, c'est à cause de toi qu'on s'est disputés.  
-Bah voilà, je savais bien que ça allait me retomber dessus à un moment ou à un autre. C'est fatal, explique-moi tout au lieu de me raconter que des petits bouts.  
-Je ne sais plus très bien pourquoi on s'est disputés, on parlait de Molly Weasley je crois.  
-Tu savais qu'elle était encore enceinte, j'ai entendu Arthur le dire à une réunion de l'Ordre, c'est dingue quand même, c'est son sixième… une véritable usine.  
-Bah voilà, c'est là-dessus qu'on s'est disputés, je lui ai répondu exactement la même chose que toi mais elle l'a très mal pris.  
-Tu ne lui as quand même pas dit que l'une de ses amies de l'Ordre était une usine à bébé ?  
-Bah si… fallait pas ?  
-Oh James, quel manque de tact, normal qu'elle t'ait crié dessus, elle a dû défendre son amie, ça s'appelle la solidarité féminine ! Il faudrait vraiment que je t'apprenne à t'y prendre avec les femmes.  
-Je sais m'y prendre avec les femmes Sirius, c'est avec Lily que j'ai du mal, j'ai toujours l'impression de tout faire de travers.  
-Mais non, je te rassure, tu es l'homme de sa vie.  
-Alors pourquoi est-ce que je vais finir ma nuit sur le canapé hein ?  
-Je te l'ai déjà dit, elle ne mettra pas sa menace à exécution, les femmes ont besoin d'hommes pour dormir et prendre soin d'elles.  
-Si tu le dis. En fait, elle m'a demandé si je voulais des enfants.  
-Oh… le sujet piquant mais tu sais ce que j'en pense.  
-Oui c'est ce que j'ai dit, que tu pensais que les enfants…  
-Tu ne m'a tout de même pas cité dans une telle discussion quand même… rassure-moi Cornedrue…  
-…  
-Oh non, normal qu'elle t'en veuille, c'est une règle d'or James, quand tu es dans une discussion très sérieuse, ne cite jamais tes amis mais dis ce que tu penses…Vraiment toute une éducation que j'ai à refaire moi !  
-J'ai pas vraiment réfléchi sur le moment, j'ai été pris au dépourvu.  
-Tu veux manger quelque chose ?  
-Je devrais rentrer, je veux être sûr qu'elle est à la maison et…  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, Lily est une grande fille et elle est plus sérieuse que toi. Je suis sûr que tout va bien, allez je te prépare ce que tu veux, tu rentreras ensuite chez toi.  
-D'accord, accepta James. »

Le repas s'éternisa, les deux amis parlant de tout et de rien, des souvenirs de Poudlard comme des anecdotes de boulot. Sirius parla longuement de leurs deux autres amis, Peter Pettigrow et Remus Lupin.  
Lorsqu'il fût plus de onze heures, James se décida enfin à rentrer chez lui complètement rassuré par Sirius. D'après ce dernier, il trouverait la porte de sa chambre ouverte et une Lily qui lui présenterait des excuses pour son comportement.

Mais le retour à la réalité fut brutal, non seulement la porte de la chambre était fermée mais rien n'avait été préparé dans le salon pour qu'il y dorme. Sirius avait eu tort, Lily n'était décidément pas comme les filles qu'il avait l'habitude de fréquenter.

James remarqua que le livre que Lily lisait en ce moment était toujours sur la table du salon, c'était très étrange, jamais elle ne se serait endormie sans avoir lu un bout de son livre, voir tout le livre. Ce fût à ce moment là que James sentit naître une vague de remord en lui.  
Il se trouva une couverture et un oreiller et s'endormit sur le canapé.

Il était cinq heures du matin et James se réveillait, d'habitude il ne se réveillait jamais avant sept heures. Il était très mal installé et il lui fallut quelques minutes pour comprendre pourquoi. Le canapé était décidément vraiment très inconfortable.

Il avait beau chercher une position confortable, il n'arrivait pas à se rendormir, il se décida donc pour préparer le petit déjeuner, en espérant que ça ferait une petite surprise à Lily.  
Seulement voilà, dans sa très longue vie, il n'avait fait la cuisine qu'une ou deux fois et le résultat était vraiment très décevant… les œufs brûlés, le bacon pas assez cuit, le café raté… enfin la cacophonie la plus totale.

Vers six heures et demie il entendit la porte de sa chambre se déverrouiller, ce qui était étrange puisque Lily ne se levait habituellement qu'une demi-heure plus tard, il entendit des pas précipiter en direction de la salle de bain.  
Il monta à l'étage et entendit Lily vomir, elle était pourtant guérie alors pourquoi une rechute ? En y réfléchissant bien, James avait remarqué que la potion que Lily avait eu après son entretien à St Mangouste était toujours présente sur la table de chevet, elle la prenait donc toujours. Elle lui avait menti sur son état de santé.

Il se précipita à l'étage et réconforta Lily comme il pût.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu n'étais pas guérie ? Ca dure depuis combien de temps cette maladie ? Pourquoi m'as-tu menti Lily ?  
-Je te demande moi où tu étais toute la soirée ? Tu aurais pû prévenir au moins que tu ne rentrais pas dîner. »

Sur ce, elle rentra directement dans la chambre et s'y enferma à nouveau mais James, trop inquiet, continua à la harceler sur son était de santé.

« Ne crois pas t'en tirer comme ça Lily, tu sais que je t'aime et je ferai tout pour découvrir ce que tu as.  
-…  
-Réponds-moi au moins Lily, c'est quoi cette maladie qui te fait vomir tous les matins ? Je m'inquiète vraiment pour toi Lily. »

Lily se maudissait, elle n'avait pas pensé à prendre la potion, mais quelle idiote, maintenant James s'inquiétait et il allait sûrement finir par apprendre la vérité. Si il ne voulait plus d'elle après ? Après tout, il ne voulait pas d'enfant. Pire, si il voulait se débarrasser de l'enfant ? Alors ça jamais, elle ferait tout pour sauver son bébé.  
Mais James l'aimait vraiment, elle le savait, le fait qu'il s'inquiète pour elle en était une preuve, peut-être qu'il était temps de tout avouer. Mais s'il y avait bien une chose dont elle avait peur c'était de perdre James.

« Je ne suis pas malade James, murmura-t-elle doucement.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? Réponds-moi Lily, je t'en prie, supplia-t-il. »

Lily, ne pouvant résister plus longtemps, lui ouvrit la porte. De peur qu'elle ne change d'avis, James se précipita dans la chambre et fit face à sa femme.

« Alors tu as réfléchi finalement par toi-même, lança-t-elle d'une petite voix.  
-Crois-tu vraiment qu'un enfant pourrait être heureux en sachant que je crains chaque jour pour ta vie lorsque tu vas travailler ?  
-Tu ne t'es pourtant pas beaucoup inquiété hier soir lorsque je suis sortie, j'aurais très bien pu faire une très mauvaise rencontre.  
-J'étais un peu perdu hier soir Lily, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'on aborde le sujet d'un enfant dans notre couple. On a 21 ans Lily, tu ne penses pas qu'on est encore un peu jeunes ? Un enfant ça demande énormément de temps, et je ne suis pas sûr d'être prêt.  
-Arrête de t'inquiéter pour moi James, je ne suis pas malade, soupira-t-elle.  
-Alors dis-moi au moins ce que tu as…  
-Je suis enceinte James, voilà pourquoi je vomis tous les matins enfin sauf quand je n'oublie pas de prendre ma potion, dit-elle en regardant James dans les yeux.  
-Tu… es… enceinte ? Comment ?  
-Tu me poses sérieusement la question James ?  
-Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… enfin, c'est moi le père ?  
-Non c'est Sirius, qu'est-ce que tu peux être bête par moment, répliqua-t-elle en achevant de s'habiller. »

James était sous le choc, Lily était enceinte… ça pour une surprise… pourtant ils avaient fait attention… enfin, elle devait avoir fait attention n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, c'était elle qui devait se protéger…  
James s'assit sur le lit, le regard dans le vide, ses pensées vagabondaient à des kilomètres de son corps.

Lily, pendant ce temps, découvrait avec horreur sa cuisine… sa pauvre cuisine qui avait été le lieu des expériences de James. C'était la goutte d'eau de trop ce matin.

« JAMES POTTER, tant que tu n'auras pas rangé cette cuisine, ne compte pas sur moi pour la faire et il est toujours hors de question que tu dormes dans notre lit, est-ce que je suis bien claire ! »

Sans attendre de réponse, elle transplana devant le Chaudron Baveur et alla directement prendre un petit déjeuner sur le Chemin de Traverse.

James, lui, était toujours assis sur le lit, essayant d'analyser le fait que sa femme était enceinte de lui. Cette information n'arrivait vraiment pas à son cerveau. Ce fût Sirius qui le tira de ses pensées, il était plus de onze heures et il n'avait toujours pas déjeuné.

« James… allez réveille-toi, mais bon sang qu'est-ce que tu as ce matin ? Je vois que tu es dans ta chambre, tu vois que j'avais raison. Allez James bouge un peu… fais quelque chose… tu m'encourages à faire des choses que je n'aime pas faire, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? Je veux que tu gardes en mémoire le fait que j'étais obligé de le faire. »

Sirius conjura un bac d'eau glacé et le renversa sur la tête de James, ce qui eu pour résultat de le faire hurler.

« Sirius, non mais ça va pas la tête… qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Où est Lily ?  
-Eh bien, aux dernières nouvelles, ta femme est à son travail, tout comme tu aurais dû l'être je te signale.  
-Il est quelle heure ?  
-L'heure d'être au boulot depuis longtemps figure-toi, bon sinon tu vois que j'avais raison.  
-Tu avais tort oui, non seulement j'ai dormi sur le canapé mais en plus… je ne sais pas faire la cuisine.  
-Alors là, j'ai dû rater un hibou parce que je ne comprends rien à ce que tu dis.  
-Rien, laisse tomber Sirius. »

Pour l'une des première fois, James décida de garder le secret sur la grossesse de Lily, lui-même n'étant pas encore tout à fait remis du choc.  
Sirius, quand à lui, sentait que James ne lui avait pas tout dit et pour la première fois, il se sentit blessé de ne pas être au courant de ce qui choquait tant James.  
James s'habilla très rapidement et ils filèrent tous les deux au ministère où ils reçurent pour mission de surveiller Pré-au-lard.

Le soir même, lorsque James rentra, il trouva sa femme assise dans le salon en train de lire un livre. Il avait faim, il avait sauté le petit-déjeuner et son déjeuner n'avait pas été très consistant. Il se décida donc à ranger la cuisine qui, il fallait vraiment le dire, était dans un désordre monstre. Il fallait vraiment qu'il apprenne à faire la cuisine quand même.  
Lily ne lui avait pas décroché un seul mot, elle l'ignorait superbement et cela commençait à énerver James.

Une fois la cuisine rangée, il décida donc de reprendre leur discussion du matin.

« Ecoute Lily, j'avoue que je n'ai pas très bien réagi ce matin…  
-Disons plutôt que tu as réagi bêtement même.  
-D'accord, je te l'accorde mais je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à cette nouvelle-là. Tu es vraiment sûre d'être enceinte ?  
-Oui James, le médicomage me l'a annoncé lors de ma visite.  
-Et tu ne m'as rien dit ?  
-J'avais peur James, je connaissais ta position sur les enfants et j'ai toujours peur d'ailleurs.  
-Tu n'as pas à avoir peur ma Lily, dit-il en l'embrasant tendrement. Tu sais, j'ai rangé la cuisine, je voulais te faire une surprise ce matin mais je ne suis pas vraiment très doué.  
-Oui, pour une surprise, c'était une sacrée surprise, dit-elle en rigolant. »

Finalement, Lily se sentit vraiment rassurée, James avait bien pris la nouvelle et cela ne semblait pas le chambouler plus que ça. Elle se sentit idiote de ne pas avoir cru plus en James.  
Il la prit dans ses bras et ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, jusqu'à ce que le ventre de James crie famine, Lily décida de faire à manger.  
Mais ce que Lily ignorait c'est que ce n'était que le calme avant la tempête…


	2. Un passage difficile

**Note de l'auteur : **Me revoilà ! Avec donc un nouveau chapitre, plus j'écris cette histoire, plus elle s'allonge, donc du coup je ne sais pas combien de chapitres j'écrirais, je pense sûrement que trois sera le bon chiffre…mais quatre n'est pas impossible !  
Je tiens aussi à remercier énormément ma correctrice **Flogudule** qui a corrigé ce chapitre extrêmement rapidement, donc c'est grâce à elle que vous l'avez aujourd'hui.  
Merci beaucoup pour toutes les reviews que j'ai reçu pour un seul chapitre…je suis très touchée J  
Je réponds donc tout de suite aux reviews !

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Ange de un cisme** : Abattre James, ah non…mon pauvre pitit James ! Tu n'as pas honte ! Jamais je ne pourrais lui faire ça quand même. Eh bien Herry Praott ne sera pas cité, mais beaucoup sous-entendus en faite, déjà dans cette partie là il l'est ! Mais jamais je n'en parle réellement (enfin ce n'est pas prévu).  
Je suis contente de constater que tu aimes cette histoire là aussi, donc voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira !  
Bisous

**Vert emeraude** : Eh bien si j'avais lu ton pseudo dans mes reviews, vraiment contente que tu sois ici ! Voilà la suite, j'espère que tu continueras d'aimer lol  
Bisous

**Zofia.cc** : Eh oui on s'est parlé sur msn ;) En tout cas je suis sincèrement heureuse que tu apprécies ce que j'écris. Tous ces compliments me vont droit au cœur ! Merci beaucoup et j'espère que la suite te plaira…elle est plus longue que la première partie !  
Bisous

**La rose de minuit** : Eh bien pour la réaction de James par rapport aux cris du bébé, je pense faire ça dans la dernière partie, parce qu'après tout ce sera à ce moment là seulement qu'on fera la connaissance d'Harry Potter…tadammmm lol !  
En tout cas j'espère que tu apprécieras cette suite !  
Bisous

**Hermione Malfoy** : Quel jeu de mot magnifique…j'espère que cette fin là te plaira plus !  
Bisous

**Kaka**** ka zen** : Merci pour ta review, j'espère que tu adoreras la suite aussi.  
Bisous

**Greenouille** : Décidément, je laisse beaucoup de personne sur leur fin…eh bien cette fois j'espère que ton ventre ne gargouillera pas !  
Merci beaucoup pour ta review.  
Bisous

**Alucard29** : Beaucoup de monde souhaitait un suite à 'un voyage…' mais tant que je n'aurais pas de scénarios qui tiennent la route, ça ne va pas être possible de faire une suite.  
Bisous

**Miss Black** : Voici la suite.  
Bisous

**Basile **: Eh oui tu as parfaitement deviné que la suite est un peu plus mouvementés, j'y ait rajouté quelques bagarre (bon rien de trop palpitant non plus) et des disputes hihihi !  
J'espère que la suite te plaira !  
Bisous

**JriddleZ** : Merci beaucoup pour ce très sympathique compliment, j'espère que cette suite te plaira autant alors. Tu remercieras ton amie de ma part ;)  
Bisous

**Faby.fan** : Eh oui bien sûr qu'il y aura une suite, d'ailleurs là voilà, et je précise même qu'il y aura encore une suite à ce chapitre là !  
Bisous

**Chtooty** : Merci beaucoup pour le compliment…j'espère aussi qu'elle répondra à toutes les attentes !  
Bisous

**Fanou** : Contente de constater que tu es aussi enthousiaste à ce début de fic ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira entièrement alors ! Tu vas voir, je suis sûre que tu vas aimer ce chapitre là !  
Bisous

**Virg05 **: Wahou que de qualificatifs élogieux pour un seul chapitre ;)  
J'espère alors que celui là ne te décevras pas !  
Bisous

**La Folleuh** : Ta reformulation était parfaite la miss ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !  
Bisous

**Titou**** girl** : Voilà enfin la suite, je sais je suis toujours très longue pour mettre les suites mais bon ! On ne se refait pas !  
Bisous

**Titliloo**: C'est-à-dire que ce chapitre ça se dispute…bah oui sinon ce n'est pas drôle.  
Bisous

**Angélina Black** : Salut la miss, merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite !  
Bisous

**Liliz**** Mamba** : Et oui encore et toujours le couple James/Lily, mais la prochaine fic ça ne sera pas le cas ;)  
Bisous

**Thealie** : J'espère ne pas être trop méchante avec James, mais c'est vrai que c'est un peu mon souffre douleur, je l'ai juste rendu quand même beaucoup plus humain cette fois ci. Si je suis ce que Rowling à écrit ? Elle n'a rien écrit sur la naissance d'Harry, donc je fais selon ma propre imagination.  
Bisous

**Lalabelle** : Merci beaucoup pour les compliments sur ma première fic, je suis vraiment contente qu'elle t'ai tant touché !  
Oui c'est vrai que là je fais un petit moment fort de la vie de Lily et de James, mais la prochaine fic ça ne sera pas ça logiquement…enfin d'abord, je finis cette histoire là (elle sera sûrement en trois parties…mais je me demande si elle ne vas pas finir par faire quatre parties…on verra bien.)  
Je ne compte pas faire d'autre one shot, quoique la demande en mariage aurait pu être drôle je pense !  
Bisous

**Lilycool** : Oui c'est vrai que j'aime bien Lily et James, même si mes personnages préférés sont Severus et Draco, mais sur James et Lily on peut créer tout un autre univers alors qu'avec Draco et Severus c'est plus difficile !  
Non il n'y aura pas de suite pour 'un voyage' ce n'est pas du tout prévue pour le moment !  
Bisous

**Ladybird** En fait à la base c'était censé être un one-shot mais il est très long, donc du coup je le fais en plusieurs parties !C'est pour ça !  
Bisous

**Fleur Potter** : Le moment mignon c'est surtout le premier chapitre et le trois…donc tu en déduis que le deux c'est un peu moins mignon ;)  
J'espère quand même que tu aimeras.  
Bisous

**Camlia**: La suite est enfin dans les bacs lol, j'espère que tu aimeras.  
Bisous

**Hermione 1992** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review la miss, ça me fait plaisir de voir ton pseudo de temps en temps, je ne savais pas ce que tu étais devenue.  
J'espère que cette deuxième partie te plaira tout autant.  
Bisous

**AndromedaLN** : Oui, c'est vrai que je ne savais pas trop quand je recommencerais à écrire et puis finalement c'est parti tout seul et comme avoir les réactions des gens ça me motive énormément. Tu vois j'ai besoin d'écrire pour m'améliorer, donc plus j'écris mieux c'est, et apparemment ça convient très bien à ceux qui aime ce que j'écris.  
Oui cette histoire va couvrir toute la grossesse de Lily et la grossesse uniquement, je en compte pas faire grandir Harry et tout ça…je voulais juste avoir la grossesse et la naissance. Après c'est à vous d'imaginer lol.  
Bisous

**Lily(ne) : **Merci beaucoup.  
Bisous

* * *

**Deuxième partie : Un passage difficile**

Après une nuit sur le canapé, James fut vraiment très heureux de retrouver la douceur et le confort de son lit, il serra Lily dans ses bras et ils s'endormirent en paix, Lily n'ayant cette fois pas oublié de prendre la potion.

Le lendemain, elle se réveilla mais se sentit toujours aussi fatiguée. Elle savait que c'était l'un de symptômes de sa grossesse et espérait que James comprenne le fait qu'elle ne voulait pas se lever. Elle se retourna, enfouit sa tête dans le cou de James et se rendormit aussi sec.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, ce dernier fut étonné de constater que sa femme dormait profondément, il regarda l'heure et vit qu'il était déjà assez tard, il se leva donc et réveilla Lily.

« Debout marmotte murmura-t-il à l'oreille de sa femme tout en lui faisant de légers baisers dans le cou.  
-Non…  
-Eh si, il faut qu'on aille au travail et vu l'heure qu'il est, si tu ne te lèves pas très vite on risque d'être en retard.  
-Pas envie… articula-t-elle tant bien que mal.  
-Allez flemmarde, il faut que tu prépares le petit déjeuner si tu ne veux pas que ta cuisine ressemble à l'appartement de Sirius.  
-Dans cinq petites minutes alors…  
-Tu sais, ça ne te ressemble pas du tout d'être comme ça Lily, d'habitude c'est moi qui traîne au lit.  
-Je me lève… va prendre ta douche, dit-elle pour l'éloigner afin de se rendormir.  
-Je vais prendre ma douche mais avant _disperis_, dit-il en pointant sa baguette sur la couette. »

Il fila en quatrième vitesse dans la salle de bain avant que Lily ne hurle, ce qui n'allait pas tarder…

« JAMES POTTER, espèce de mari indigne, non mais tu ne pouvais pas me laisser dormir encore un peu, ça fait des jours et des jours que je dors mal, tu pourrais quand même avoir un peu de compassion pour moi…  
-Je n'entends rien du tout, répliqua-t-il alors qu'il mettait en marche la douche.  
-Tu vas voir toi, murmura-t-elle. _Undae frigoris._ »

Juste quelques millièmes de seconde après avoir jeté son sort, elle entendit son mari hurler.

«Non mais ça va pas la tête, elle est gelée cette eau… hurla James.  
-Non mais, on ne s'attaque pas à Lily Potter comme ça, qu'est-ce qu'il croyait, répliqua-t-elle le sourire aux lèvres. Bon eh bien maintenant, il est l'heure d'aller manger, dit-elle en caressant inconsciemment son ventre. »

Au quartier général des Aurors, c'était la panique, tous couraient dans tous les sens, James eut juste le temps de choper un de ses collègues et lui demander des explications.

« Il y a eu une attaque cette nuit dans un quartier de Londres, on pense que c'est l'œuvre de mangemorts mais on n'en est pas encore sûrs, il n'y a pas eu d'apparition de la marque des ténèbres donc plusieurs équipes ont été envoyées sur place pour voir.  
-Et pourquoi tout le monde court dans tous les sens ? demanda Lily.  
-Eh bien en fait, le patron n'est pas là et personne ne sait quoi faire donc c'est un peu la panique.  
-Il y a assez de monde là-bas où je peux aussi aller sur place ? Demanda James.  
-Non Potter vous n'irez pas, répliqua un vieux bonhomme qui semblait tout juste sortir de l'ascenseur.  
-Et où voulez-vous que j'aille patron ?  
-Je veux que tu surveilles avec Sirius et deux autres le Chemin de Traverse, j'enverrai Lily avec trois autres Aurors à Pré-au-Lard.  
-J'y vais lança Lily.  
-Fais attention d'accord, lui glissa James à l'oreille.  
-Promis, lui dit-elle en l'embrassant. »

Lily alla chercher trois confrères et ils transplanèrent à Pré-au-Lard. James trouva Sirius en train de lire un énorme dossier.

« Ne me dis pas que tu lis un dossier quand même ? S'exclama James.  
-Si, et il est vraiment intéressant. »

James jeta un coup d'œil sur le nom de la personne à qui était le dossier et vit le nom de 'Mr Dupont'

« Je peux savoir ce qui est intéressant dans ce dossier ?  
-Eh bien… la vue est sympa, répliqua Sirius sans relever une seule fois les yeux du dossier.  
-La vue de Mr Dupont ?  
-De qui ? Mais c'est qui celui-là ? »

James lui arracha le dossier des mains et plusieurs magazines tombèrent par terre. Ce n'est pas la peine de parler de quel genre de magazines il s'agissait…

« Sirius, ces magazines sont destinés à des ados en manque, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?  
-Non mais attends, tu as vu les femmes qui sont dedans ?  
-Non et franchement je n'ai pas envie de les voir. Mais enfin Sirius, on a un travail beaucoup plus important quand même…  
-Oui mais le dossier de Mr Dupont n'était vraiment pas intéressant si tu veux mon avis… même complètement barbant, je dirais.  
-Lève-toi, il y a de l'action, il faut qu'on surveille le Chemin de Traverse.  
-Tu parles… De l'action… super… tout ça parce qu'on est de nouveaux Aurors, on nous envoie dans les lieux où il n'y a jamais rien.  
-Tu ne vas pas te plaindre, on est dehors, tu t'imagines derrière un bureau à classer des dossiers ?  
-Bah certains dossier sont…  
-Sans magazines dedans Sirius…  
-Bah c'est sûr, vu sous cet angle là… fit mine de réfléchir Sirius.  
-Tu es irrécupérable, se lamenta James.  
-Je sais et c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, lança joyeusement Sirius en prenant sa veste. On prend ma moto ?  
-Non, cette fois on fera équipe avec deux autres Aurors.  
-Quoi ? Mais non, je refuse catégoriquement, il n'en est pas question voyons !  
-Sirius… on a de la chance, on est avec les Longdubat.  
-Chouette, on travaille avec Alice…  
-Et Franck, son mari, ne l'oublie pas Sirius.  
-Mais voyons pour qui me prends-tu…  
-Pour le plus grand tombeur, pourquoi ? s'exclama James en levant les yeux au ciel.  
-Arrête de me flatter… je vais rougir.  
-Très drôle Sirius allez, bouge-toi, on va se faire remonter les bretelles par le patron si on tarde trop. »

James et Sirius retrouvèrent Franck et Alice devant l'ascenseur, ils étaient occupés à s'embrasser passionnément, faisant abstraction du monde extérieur.

« Ce n'est pas que le spectacle me déplaise, commença Sirius, mais voyez-vous, on doit aller surveiller le Chemin de Traverse…  
-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes encore là vous quatre ? Je croyais vous avoir dit de partir surveiller le Chemin de Traverse il y a dix minutes de ça ! Hurla le chef des Aurors en remarquant le quatuor. »

Ils ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et filèrent dans l'ascenseur dès que celui-ci daigna s'ouvrir.

La journée fut horriblement longue, le Chemin de Traverse était blindé, tout le monde se bousculait et il faisait quand même assez froid, il faut dire qu'on était le 20 décembre, bientôt Noël… et cela voulait dire ruée sur les magasins.

Les Aurors passaient inaperçus dans toute cette foule. Plusieurs fois, James et Sirius se firent aborder par des connaissances de Poudlard dont leurs deux autres meilleurs amis : Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow.

« Eh, lança Sirius en attrapant le coude de Remus, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là vous deux ?  
-Ca pour une coïncidence, lança James.  
-Nous sommes ici pour la même raison que tous ces gens je suppose, lança Remus, j'essaie de trouver un cadeau à Gabrielle.  
-Tu vis avec elle maintenant non ? Demanda Sirius.  
-Oui, on vit ensemble sauf pendant certains jours où je retourne à Poudlard mais ça vous le savez vu que vous êtes toujours là pendant cette période.  
-Comme si on pouvait te laisser tomber, sincèrement Remus, s'exclama James faussement outré.  
-Et toi Peter ? Tu n'as toujours personne en vue ?  
-Eh… non, tu sais les filles n'ont jamais été folles de ma personne…  
-Peut-être mais tu es trop timide aussi, lança James, vous voyez j'ai voulu Lily, je l'ai eue grâce à ma persévérance légendaire.  
-Ouais, c'est ça, on va te croire, on t'a filé quand même un sacré coup de main sur ce coup là.  
-Bon d'accord, j'ai eu de l'aide mais quand même.  
-Comment va-t-elle au fait ? demande Remus, je l'avais vue il y a quoi, une vingtaine de jours.  
-Elle va bien, pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai vu une Lily faignante ce matin, j'en suis encore tout retourné croyez-moi.  
-Alors là, je ne peux pas te croire, lança Remus en rigolant.  
-Alors on se fait quoi à Noël tous ensemble ?  
-Eh bien, on passe un super dîner tous ensemble chez moi, lança James, vous êtes tous invités avec une compagne de votre choix bien sûr.  
-Et si on ne trouve personne ? demanda doucement Peter.  
-Dans ce cas, tu peux venir tout seul Peter, il n'y a aucun problème, bien au contraire, lui dit James à l'oreille.  
-Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça mais il faut vraiment qu'on fasse semblant de travailler, s'exclama Sirius.  
-On se sent vraiment en sécurité quand on sait que c'est Sirius qui surveille, s'exclama ironiquement Remus.  
-Oui je trouve aussi confirma Peter.  
-Oh ça va vous deux, vous savez très bien que je suis le meilleur quand il s'agit de lancer n'importe quel sort…  
-Je dirais que dans ce domaine là, James te surpasse un peu, le taquina Remus.  
-Oui, bon d'accord mais après James c'est moi et là tu ne peux rien dire Lunard.  
-Je te l'accorde, il faut dire qu'avec vos quatre années d'entraînement en tant que Auror ça aide.  
-Oui, un jour on deviendra les meilleurs et on sera enfin capable d'éliminer tous ces mangemorts de malheur.  
-J'espère que tu dis vrai Patmol, j'espère que tu dis vrai, murmura James. »

Sur cette fin de conversation optimiste, James et Sirius rejoignirent Franck et Alice qui venaient de finir de vérifier l'animalerie.

« Alors, tout va bien ?  
-Oui, les commençants sont heureux de pouvoir faire d'aussi bons chiffres d'affaires, enfin c'est bientôt Noël donc ça se comprend.  
-Justement, c'est vraiment le bon moment pour qu'ils passent à l'attaque vous ne croyez pas ? lança Franck soucieux.  
-Non, je pense que si ils attaquent ils attendront une date symbolique, je pencherais plus pour Noël ou le nouvel an.  
-Ce ne sont que des suppositions James mais ils seraient bien du genre à s'attaquer pendant ces deux jours là pour marquer encore plus les esprits, mais attaquer où ?  
-Je ne sais pas non plus. »

Comme James s'y attendait à la fin de la journée, personne n'avait attaqué le Chemin de Traverse, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer qu'il en était de même pour sa femme.

De son côté, Lily passait une journée tout aussi longue, sans compter sur ses fringales qui la prenaient toutes les deux heures. Ses collègues en étaient venues à s'en inquiéter. Elle leur avait juste expliqué qu'elle avait le droit d'avoir faim tout de même.

Le soir même, Lily rentra chez elle, heureuse que cette journée soir enfin achevée, elle aimait son métier mais ne rien faire de spécifique pendant toute une journée était vraiment ennuyant. Elle avait hésité à choisir quel métier elle voulait. Au début, elle voulait s'orienter dans les études de médicomagie mais elle s'était dit qu'avec ses aptitudes en sortilèges et en défense contre les forces du mal, elle était beaucoup plus utile en devenant Auror comme son mari.

James rentra peu de temps après et lui raconta sa journée, dont sa rencontre avec Remus et Peter. Elle fut vraiment contente d'apprendre qu'elle allait passer Noël avec Gabrielle, il fallait aussi qu'elle songe à inviter Anne, cette dernière travaillant à Ste Mangouste. La soirée se passa dans une ambiance très romantique, James s'était chargé de la décoration pendant qu'elle cuisinait. Tout était magnifique.

La soirée passa très vite, Lily s'endormit heureuse dans les bras de James, ce dernier s'endormit après lui avoir embrassé délicatement le front.

Les quatre jours qui suivirent furent remplis, Lily, en plus d'aller au travail, devait préparer la maison pour le dîner de Noël, James l'avait aidé en tout ce qui ne concernait pas la nourriture. Il avait acheté le sapin tandis que Lily était allée faire les courses. Ils avaient tout de même décoré le sapin ensemble à coup de bagarres de guirlandes puis pour finalement dégénérer en câlins sur le tapis…

Tout fût prêt pour le 24 au soir.

Remus arriva en compagnie de Gabrielle, Anne vint accompagnée d'un collègue que Lily ne connaissait pas, Peter arriva tout seul et Sirius était comme d'habitude accompagné d'une superbe jeune fille qui semblait collée à lui. Plus tard, arrivèrent Franck et Alice que James avait aussi invités.

« Alors Anne, qu'est-ce que tu racontes de neuf ? demanda Sirius toujours aussi plein de vie.  
-Eh bien comme tu le sais déjà, je travaille à Ste Mangouste et Tom travaille dans le même département que moi.  
-Et c'est lequel ? Demanda Sirius.  
-Oh Sirius, tu pourrais au moins t'en souvenir, fit Lily faussement en colère, ça fait quatre ans qu'elle nous parle de son département… tu pourrais au moins t'en souvenir tout de même.  
-Je… ah oui création de médicaments… comment peux-tu faire des potions à longueur de journée, je ne pourrais pas, surtout que ça me rappellerait trop Poudlard.  
-Les cours n'étaient pas si mauvais quand même, répliqua Remus.  
-Normal quand on est le chouchou, lui dit Gabrielle.  
-Si vous n'aviez pas autant fait tourner la tête à ce pauvre professeur, je suis sûre que tu apprécierais cette matière Sirius, lui dit Lily.  
-Non, elle ne nous aurait vraiment pas aimés, même si nous avions été des anges avec elle, elle favorisait toujours Snape.  
-Et Remus, James, ça change tout, elle appréciait aussi Remus parce qu'il se débrouillait bien dans cette matière, s'exclama Lily.  
-Pas la peine de vous battre, en quatre ans j'ai pratiquement perdu toutes mes connaissances de potions, ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas ouvert un livre de potions.  
-J'ai entendu dire que Snape est devenu maître des potions, lança Franck, enfin ce sont les rumeurs qui le disent, il enseignerait les potions en tant que professeur à Poudlard.  
-Les rumeurs disent surtout que c'est devenu un mangemort, ça ne m'étonne même pas, répliqua Sirius en colère.  
-Faut dire qu'avec tout ce que vous lui avez fait subir pendant sa scolarité, il n'allait pas rejoindre Dumbledore en sachant que vous étiez de son côté, lança Lily.  
-C'est vrai mais il aurait pu passer aux dessus de nos bêtises de jeunesse quand même, lança Sirius.  
-Je pense que sur ce point-là tu n'as rien à dire Sirius, lança Remus.  
-Bon, c'est vrai qu'on y est allés peut-être un peu trop fort sur certains points mais lors de notre septième année, on ne l'a pas tellement embêté.  
-Normal, ricana Lily, il est devenu très très bon en duel, je dirais même excellent, je n'aimerais pas me retrouver face à lui lors d'une attaque.  
-Je suis sûr qu'il n'a pas été entraîné dans ce but-là et vous savez très bien de qui je parle, lança James.  
-Eh bien moi non, et je ne pense pas qu'Alice comprenne mais on fera comme si.  
-C'est une très longue histoire, murmura Lily. »

Tous semblèrent perdus dans leurs pensées pendant un instant avant qu'Alice ne rompe le silence.

« J'ai une grande nouvelle à annoncer, s'exclama-t-elle le sourire aux lèvres, je suis enceinte.  
-Félicitations, s'exclama Gabrielle en se levant et en allant serrer Alice dans ses bras. Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis toujours un peu émotive dans ces cas-là. Alors c'est pour quand ? C'est un garçon ou une fille ?  
-Nous ne savons pas encore, il est prévu pour début août logiquement donc on verra, l'échographie n'a lieu qu'au troisième mois de grossesse et je n'en suis qu'à deux à peine.  
-En tout cas, c'est vraiment une super nouvelle, lança Remus, et le futur papa, comment prend-t-il la nouvelle ?  
-Eh bien, lança Franck, j'ai été surpris au début mais je suis vraiment content, on voulait vraiment cet enfant, on en avait déjà parlé à plusieurs reprises.  
-Franck a été adorable avec moi mais il est devenu un peu trop protecteur, j'ai l'impression d'être en porcelaine répliqua-t-elle en rigolant.  
-Eh bien au moins, vous ne vous êtes pas laissés abattre par l'adversité, c'est super cet état d'esprit, lança Anne.  
-Encore un enfant, s'exclama Sirius, c'est une épidémie en ce moment fit-il en rigolant.  
-Félicitations lança presque tristement Lily, ce qui attira le regard interrogateur de Gabrielle.  
-Allez Sirius, je suis sûre qu'un jour toi aussi tu auras ton propre enfant, lança Anne.  
-Oh non, je préfère profiter de la vie quand je suis encore jeune, lança-t-il en embrassant Morgane, la blonde qui l'accompagnait et qui n'avait pas cessé de le regarder avec des yeux éplorés d'amour.  
-Et toi James, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? lança Gabrielle.  
-De quoi ? dit-il.  
-On parlait du bébé d'Alice et de Franck, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? répéta Gabrielle.  
-Ah… je suis heureux pour eux bien sûr…  
-Avec un peu plus de motivation et on va presque y croire, lança Remus.  
-Félicitations dit alors Peter à Alice.  
-J'espère que ce sera un garçon, dit Franck, je pourrai lui apprendre tout ce que je sais, je suis vraiment le plus heureux des hommes dit-il en caressant le ventre d'Alice.  
-En tout cas, tu rayonnes de joie Alice ça se voit, dit Lily.  
-Oui, il paraît que toutes les femmes enceintes sont beaucoup plus belles, rigola-t-elle.  
-Bon, on peut passer à table maintenant, s'exclama Lily, j'ai une de ces faims.  
-Moi aussi, s'écria Alice, surtout que je mange pour deux maintenant.  
-Et les nausées ne sont pas trop douloureuses ? demanda Anne.  
-Non, on m'a donné une super potion, heureusement parce que vomir tous les matins, je ne sais pas comment font les Moldus.  
-Au bout de combien de temps t'en es-tu rendu compte ? Demanda Lily par curiosité.  
-Eh bien après une semaine de retard, j'ai tout de suite su mais j'ai attendu les premières nausées pour en être certaine.  
-Si tôt que ça.  
-Oui, certaines femmes ne s'en rendent compte qu'au bout d'un mois voir plus, en fait c'est difficile à savoir sauf quand on fait vraiment attention.  
-Le plus dur ce sont les sautes d'humeur, murmura Franck à Lily.  
-Je ne vois même pas de quoi tu parles s'écria Alice furieuse. Je n'ai jamais eu de sautes d'humeur…  
-Mais non ma chérie… on parlait de passer à table, tenta-t-il pour faire diversion.  
-Si, dit Alice soudainement calmée, d'ailleurs j'ai faim. »

Tous rigolèrent devant le manège du couple et ils passèrent enfin à table. La soirée se passa vraiment bien sauf pour Lily qui semblait perdue de temps en temps dans ses pensées mais Gabrielle se chargeait bien vite de la ramener sur terre. L'heure du dessert arriva et Lily sortit un magnifique Pudding qu'elle avait fait elle-même.

« James ne t'a pas aidé pour ce magnifique repas !  
-Eh non rigola Lily, James est doué pour faire la décoration mais quand il s'agit de cuisine c'est une vraie catastrophe.  
-Je t'ai quand même préparé une choucroute et une raclette c'est déjà pas mal.  
-C'est vrai mais il faut prendre en considération qu'après j'ai été malade. »

Tous se mirent à rigoler, Gabrielle en avait même les larmes aux yeux et Remus secouait la tête en signe de désespoir.

« Tu es irrécupérable James, lança Remus.  
-J'aimerais t'y voir toi en cuisine.  
-Oh mais Remus prépare souvent le repas et je n'ai jamais été malade.  
-Merci Gabrielle de me soutenir comme tu le fais maintenant.  
-Mais de rien James, c'est tout naturel voyons.  
-En plus, tu n'étais pas si mauvais que ça en potion, la cuisine c'est un peu la même chose, dit Peter.  
-Parce que tu sais cuisiner toi ? Demanda James surpris.  
-Oui, je cuisine souvent pour ma mère, elle est vieille et comme ça elle me voit plus souvent.  
-Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de sympa Peter, dit Morgane, moi je ne pourrais pas voir ma mère tous les jours, j'en ferais une overdose. »

C'était la première fois qu'elle ouvrait la bouche de la soirée et Lily pria pour que ce soit la dernière, elle avait une voix qui se voulait sensuelle mais qui en fait était tout le contraire, autant elle avait un physique avantageux, autant dans la tête… il ne devait pas y avoir grand-chose.

Un regard vers Anne et Gabrielle et elle sut que ses deux amies pensaient la même chose qu'elle.

Le pudding fut entièrement dévoré, il ne restait plus une seule miette, ce qui fit énormément plaisir à Lily, il faut dire qu'avec Alice et Lily à table il ne fallait pas laisser quelque chose traîner sous peine de le voir disparaître.

« Eh bien Lily quel appétit, autant Alice a une excuse, autant toi…  
-Eh bien, j'irai courir demain, comme ça j'éliminerai tout.  
-Si ça pouvait être si simple, pour éliminer tout ça tu vas devoir courir pendant au moins un an.  
-Alors je courrai un an, pas de problème, dit-elle avec un faux sourire sur le visage, ce que remarqua tout de suite Gabrielle. »

Le moment des au revoirs arriva rapidement, Alice et Franck quittèrent les premiers.

« Au revoir Lily, j'espère te revoir au travail et ménage-toi, tu as l'air fatiguée tu sais lui dit Franck.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, une bonne nuit et tout ira bien.  
-Merci pour cet excellent repas, lui dit Alice en la serrant dans ses bras, et surtout prends soin de toi lui glissa-t-elle à l'oreille. »

Lily ne sut dire comment mais Alice savait, elle savait qu'elle était enceinte, peut-être qu'elle avait vu les signes qu'une autre personne ne peut pas voir.

« Merci, toi aussi, prends soin de cette vie qui grandit en toi… »

Ce fut ensuite au tour de Peter, Anne et Tom.

« Avant de partir, est-ce que je peux emprunter les toilettes à l'étage parce que Morgane étant dans ceux du bas…  
-Oui bien sûr, il faut passer par notre chambre, tu connais le chemin, lui indiqua Lily.  
-Oui je connais. »

Elle redescendit quelques minutes plus tard, mais elle paraissait soucieuse…

« Ca ne va pas ? lui demanda gentiment Tom.  
-Si, tout va bien mais heureusement que je suis montée, Morgane occupe toujours les toilettes, je ne veux même pas savoir ce qu'elle y fait.  
-Je vais devoir nettoyer mes toilettes de fond en comble alors rigola Lily.  
-Je pense effectivement que ça peut être une bonne idée. »

Remus et Gabrielle suivirent de peu.

« Il faut qu'on se fasse un déjeuner un de ces jours, d'accord ? demanda Gabrielle, il faut qu'on parle toutes les deux, j'ai beaucoup de choses à te dire.  
-De bonnes nouvelles j'espère…  
-Oh que oui, s'exclama-t-elle enthousiaste. »

Sirius, par contre, semblait s'éterniser et avec lui Morgane… au plus grand dam de Lily. Pendant que les deux garçons discutaient 'entre hommes', Morgane regardait Lily faire la cuisine et elle lui faisait la conversation.

« J'ai de la chance, Sirius est tellement beau et il s'intéresse à moi, je pense qu'entre nous c'est sérieux, tu ne penses pas ? En plus je sens vraiment qu'il y a une sorte de lien entre nous, je suis en total osmose avec lui. J'entends même des fois ce qu'il pense.  
-C'est… génial.  
-Tu vois, on sent qu'entre toi et James ça ne passe plus, il n'y a pas ce courant magique qu'il y a entre moi et Sirius.  
-Oui… je comprends parfaitement. Tu ne voudrais pas sécher la vaisselle ?  
-Mais pourquoi tu la fais à la manière moldue ? Tu es une sorcière. Je pense que c'est ça ton problème, c'est pour ça que James ne semble pas te regarder de la façon dont Sirius me regarde. »

_'''Encore heureux qu'il ne me regarde pas de la même façon… je sens que Sirius va se débarrasser de celle-là au plus vite… sinon c'est mon assiette dans la figure qu'elle va se prendre…'''_

« Tu écoutes quand je te parle ?  
-Oui… j'écoute… mais si tu ne veux pas m'aider, je te suggère vraiment de quitter cette cuisine.  
-De toute façon, Sirius est vraiment une meilleure compagnie que la tienne tu sais.  
-Je n'en doute pas… »

Enfin, vers une heure du matin, Sirius et Morgane s'en allèrent.

« Alors, comment trouves-tu la nouvelle copine de Sirius ?  
-C'est vraiment une question James ? Parce que je pense que ça s'est remarqué tout au long de la soirée.  
-Ah bon ? C'est vrai qu'elle n'a vraiment pas l'air intelligente et je me demande comment Sirius peut ne pas s'en rendre compte.  
-Je pense qu'il s'en rend compte mais tant qu'elle n'ouvre pas la bouche, ça doit lui suffire.  
-Je te trouve cruelle avec lui.  
-Non, réaliste je dirais plutôt, bon, je suis fatiguée James, je vais me coucher.  
-Je te suis dit-il. »

A peine avait-il fermé la porte de leur chambre qu'on sonna à la porte de manière brutale.

« Je vais voir…  
-D'accord, je me demande quel malade peut venir déranger les gens à cette heure-ci. »

Lorsque James fut parti, Lily s'assit sur son lit, elle se sentait lasse… et tellement triste. James n'avait rien dit… en fait il ne disait jamais rien en ce qui concernait leur enfant. Jamais il ne l'avait signalé à ses meilleurs amis, jamais il ne lui en parlait à elle. Jamais il ne lui avait touché son ventre amoureusement comme l'avait fait Franck avec Alice. Comme si il avait 'oublié' qu'elle était enceinte. Il lui disait toujours de faire attention lorsqu'ils partaient travailler mais il s'inquiétait pour elle, jamais pour son bébé. Il fallait qu'elle fasse absolument réagir James, si il ne voulait pas de cet enfant comme son comportement le supposait, alors elle partirait, elle ne voulait pas mettre au monde un enfant qui serait ignoré par son propre père. Autant l'élever seule, elle préférait entourer l'enfant d'amour que d'ignorance. Elle aimait profondément James et cette séparation la brisait déjà.

James débarqua dans la chambre et semblait complètement paniqué.

« Vite, dépêche-toi Lily, Voldemort attaque le Chemin de Traverse et Pré-au-Lard en même temps, les Aurors sont débordés, il faut qu'on y aille de toute urgence en renfort.  
-Il attaque les deux à la fois ? Mais il n'a pas autant de mangemorts à sa disposition.  
-Apparemment, les Détraqueurs sont avec eux et ils font le plus de ravages.  
-Normal, ce sort est très difficile à faire, peu de personne y arrive, les Aurors devraient pouvoir les repousser pourtant.  
-Ils sont trop nombreux, allez, vite habille-toi.  
-Oui, je me dépêche, ce n'est pas encore cette nuit que je dormirai. »

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils étaient prêts à partir pour le combat. James avait un nœud au niveau de l'estomac et Lily était nerveuse mais pour rien au monde ils n'auraient reculé.

James fut envoyé sur le Chemin de Traverse tandis que Lily fut envoyée à Pré-au-lard, elle retrouva d'ailleurs Alice et Franck en plein combat.

« J'espère qu'on ne vous a pas réveillés parce que ce n'est vraiment pas agréable, lui dit Alice.  
Non, on allait juste se coucher, on peut savoir pourquoi ils attaquent en pleine nuit ceux-là ?  
-Pour une magnifique surprise de Noël j'imagine, répliqua tristement Franck.  
-Vraiment très réussie la surprise… »

Lily sentit soudain un vent froid qui lui glaça les intestins, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose, la présence des Détraqueurs. Elle lança un magnifique patronus qui représentait un lion, elle n'avait jamais su pourquoi un lion, elle savait que ce n'était pas dû à sa maison à Poudlard mais à une personne bien particulière.

Bien que Lily soit une puissante sorcière, son patronus éloigna les Détraqueurs pendant seulement quelques minutes.

« C'est le plus puissant patronus que j'ai vu, lui dit Alice.  
-Merci. »

Les mangemorts gagnaient du terrain malgré la résistance des Aurors, ce fût à ce moment-là qu'Albus Dumbledore et les professeurs de Poudlard arrivèrent en renfort. Avoir Dumbledore à leurs côtés rassura les Aurors qui se bâtirent avec plus d'énergie.

Ce ne fût qu'à la première lueur de l'aube que les mangemorts reculèrent pour de bon mais ce n'était définitivement pas terminé, il fallait maintenant aller aider ceux qui se battaient sur le Chemin de Traverse, Lily pria pour que James aille bien.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur les lieux, les Aurors venaient de reprendre le dessus sur les mangemorts. Voyant arriver tous ces nouveaux renforts, ils rebroussèrent chemin. Lily partit à la recherche de son mari et le trouva assis par terre, dos au mur, parlant avec une autre personne blessée gravement.

Lorsqu'elle fût plus près, elle vit que James tenait la main d'un de leur collègue qui était sur le point de mourir. Il lui fallut cinq minutes de plus avant de rendre son dernier souffle.

Elle vit une larme couler le long de la joue de James, elle remarqua alors qu'il était lui aussi blessé à l'épaule.

« James, tu devrais aller voir les médicomages pour soigner cette épaule.  
-Il avait une femme et trois enfants, le savais-tu ?  
-Non, je ne le savais pas…  
-Pourquoi… pourquoi cette guerre a-t-elle lieu ? Elle a fait déjà des morts et apparemment Voldemort ne recule devant rien pour détruire notre monde.  
-Je ne sais pas pourquoi il déteste tant les hommes mais il faut aller de l'avant James, on n'a pas le droit de rester dans le passé, il faut vivre avec cette douleur pour continuer à vivre.  
-Et sa famille, comment va-t-elle continuer à vivre ?  
-Comme tous ceux qui ont perdu des proches James.  
-Je ne veux pas te perdre Lily…  
-Moi non plus… Allez viens, allons soigner ton épaule. »

Ils rentrèrent chez eux exténués, le patron ayant donné leur journée à tous les Aurors pratiquement, certains étant quand même réquisitionnés pour surveiller les rues même si maintenant tout danger était écarté.

Dès que sa tête toucha son oreiller, Lily s'endormit profondément, elle ne sentit pas James qui la prit dans ses bras avant de s'endormir.

Un long mois très pénible s'écoula, Lily se sentait de plus en plus mal, James faisait complètement abstraction au bébé et elle ne pouvait plus supporter cette attitude-là. Il fallait qu'elle en parle, surtout qu'elle commençait à avoir un ventre un peu saillant, il fallait être vraiment attentif pour le voir.

Elle fixa un rendez-vous avec ses deux meilleures amies afin d'y voir plus claire dans sa relation avec James.

« Alors Lily, comment vas-tu ? lui demanda Anne un petit sourire en coin.  
-Très bien et toi avec Tom, ça avance ?  
-Oh… non pas vraiment, on est seulement collègues tu sais…  
-Oui c'est ça… et toi Gabrielle ?  
-Moi ça va Lily mais quand je t'avais demandé à ce qu'on déjeune ensemble, je ne pensais pas que tu allais mettre un mois avant de m'inviter.  
-Désolée, j'étais un peu ailleurs pendant ce mois…  
-Tu sais Lily, je ne suis pas aveugle, je sais que tu as des problèmes avec James, ça se sent, je le lis dans tes yeux.  
-Allons-nous asseoir dans le restaurant que j'ai réservé et je vous dis tout.  
-Quel restaurant ?  
-Dans le Londres Moldus cette fois, j'ai découvert ce restaurant quand mes parents m'y avaient emmenée quand je n'étais encore qu'une gamine mais j'avais vraiment adoré. »

Arrivées au restaurant et enfin installées, les deux filles sautèrent sur Lily pour lui poser des questions.

« Oh… doucement les filles… pas la peine de ma sauter dessus ainsi, je vais vous expliquer… je suis enceinte…  
-Oui ça je le savais, mais qu'est-ce qui va pas ? Demanda Anne.  
-Tu le savais ? s'exclamèrent en cœur Gabrielle et Lily.  
-Tu l'as dit à Anne et pas moi ? s'offusqua Gabrielle.  
-Non, elle ne m'a rien dit mais le soir de Noël quand je suis montée dans ta chambre, j'ai vu la potion… et je ne fabrique pas des potions pour rien, je sais exactement à quoi servait cette potion-là.  
-Pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit ce fameux soir-là ? Demanda Gabrielle.  
-Je pensais justement le dire, surtout après la déclaration d'Alice mais je voulais que ce soit lui qui le dise… et c'est bien ça mon problème. James sait que je suis enceinte depuis la mi-décembre et il fait comme si le bébé n'existait pas… je ne sais plus quoi faire, j'ai beau le lui rappeler, il n'y a rien à faire. Et s'il ignore le bébé lorsqu'il sera né ? C'est quand j'ai vu Franck avec Alice que j'ai vraiment compris que James faisait comme si le bébé n'existait pas. Qu'est- ce que vous me conseillez ?  
-Eh bien, je ne suis pas vraiment spécialiste mais la meilleure façon de lui en faire prendre conscience est de faire marquer le coup.  
-Comment ça ? dit Lily les larmes aux yeux.  
-Oh pleure pas Lily, lui dit gentiment Gabrielle.  
-J'arrive pas à m'en empêcher, c'est ces foutues hormones… et encore ce n'est pas le pire, je n'en suis qu'au troisième mois là !  
-Tu as fait une échographie ?  
-Non, j'ai rendez-vous demain soir après le travail.  
-Tu crois que c'est prudent de travailler Lily ? Enfin je veux dire, combattre comme ça…  
-Tu sais, je sais toujours me défendre, il ne faut pas t'en faire pour moi ; lui répondit Lily en lui faisant un sourire à travers ses larmes. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour marquer le coup ?  
-Déjà, est-ce que tu lui as parlé de l'échographie ? Je pense qu'avoir une première vision du bébé risque de le faire réaliser un peu plus peut-être.  
-Et si ça ne marche pas ?  
-Eh bien si ça ne marche pas, tu le fais dormir sur le canapé, peut-être qu'il réfléchira à quelque chose…  
-J'ai déjà fait ça, répliqua Lily.  
-Oui mais ça l'avait fait réfléchir avoue-le.  
-C'est vrai, et si ça ne marche toujours pas ?  
-Eh bien tu viens vivre quelques temps chez Remus et moi, comme ça la solitude le fera réfléchir, il sera bien sûr interdit de visite, là c'est sûr qu'il réfléchira.  
-Et si ça ne marche toujours pas ? Demanda-t-elle alors que les larmes recommençaient à couler.  
-Si ça ne marche pas Lily, c'est peut-être qu'il ne t'aime pas assez, lui murmura doucement Anne.  
-Je ne voulais pas entendre ça, dit Lily en explosant en pleurs.  
-Oui mais peut-être qu'il faut aussi considérer cette option-là, il faut que tu te fasses à cette idée.  
-Mais je l'aime.  
-Je sais que tu l'aimes mais lui ne mérite pas tout l'amour que tu lui offres.  
-Pourquoi n'est-il pas comme Franck ? Lui accepte l'enfant que porte Alice.  
-Parce qu'on est tous différents Lily, on a jamais les mêmes réactions. »

La conversation se dirigea ensuite vers Gabrielle, qui n'était pas aussi excitée que lorsqu'elle avait dit au revoir à Lily un mois plus tôt.

« Remus et moi, on projette peut-être de se marier, confia-t-elle à ses deux amies.  
-Mais c'est génial, s'écria Anne.  
-Félicitations, je me demandais quand est-ce que vous alliez enfin passer au stade supérieur, lui sourit Lily.  
-Eh bien ce n'est pas si facile que ça à cause de son statut de loup-garou, le ministère lui refuse le droit au mariage tout comme avoir des enfants. Donc pour le moment on ouvre un dossier au ministère pour régulariser notre mariage, mais il a peu d'espoir de son côté.  
-Sinon vous partez loin d'ici et vous vous mariez, et ensuite vous revenez après votre lune de miel, ce serait tellement romantique, lança Anne.  
-Eh, d'habitude c'est moi qui invente des histoires abracadabrantes !  
-Je vous souhaite bon courage, parce que d'ici peu de temps il risque de vous envoyez sur les roses. Je connais Remus alors ne prends pas mal ce que je vais te dire. Mais les loups-garous sont extrêmement mal vus, surtout que Voldemort souhaite en faire ses alliés, si il réussit, Remus risque d'être rejeté de la société.  
-Ce n'est pas juste, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi gentil que lui, dit Gabrielle la mine basse.  
-A-t-il trouvé un travail ?  
-Il me dit que oui mais je suis sûre qu'il est sous-payé, il n'ose pas me le dire je crois. Mais si il savait à quel point je m'en fiche, les gens me dégoûtent.  
- Moi, aussi lui répondit Lily, on devrait connaître les gens avant de les juger. Remus est l'une des meilleures personnes qui existent dans le monde sorcier.  
-En tout cas, je te soutiens à fond dans cette démarche.  
- Moi, aussi ajouta Lily.  
-Et toi alors Anne, pendant qu'on y est dans les grande nouvelles, tu n'as rien à nous dire ? Lui demanda Gabrielle en rigolant.  
-Eh bien non, enfin j'ai eu une offre de travail dans un grand hôpital en France, mais je vais refuser.  
-C'est dommage, je suis sûre que tu aurais été géniale, lui répondit Lily.  
-Peut-être mais je ne voulais pas vous quitter, je tiens trop à vous les filles.  
-C'est tellement gentil de ta part, sanglota Lily.  
-Oh non Lily… tu deviens vraiment trop sentimentale tu sais…  
-Ce n'est pas de ma faute… je n'arrive pas à me contrôler… ça fait tellement longtemps que je retiens mes larmes qu'aujourd'hui elles coulent toutes seules. Je ne pleure jamais devant James, je ne veux pas l'inquiéter.  
-Eh bien peut-être que tu devrais tu sais, au moins il se sentira un peu coupable.  
-Bon les filles, il faut que je file au travail, je dois finir un rapport sur une attaque, je risque de finir assez tard donc autant commencer le plus rapidement possible.  
-Très bien mais tu sais, je suis très sérieuse quand je te propose de t'héberger.  
-J'y réfléchirai sérieusement, merci vous deux, j'aurais dû vous en parler beaucoup plus tôt.  
-On ne te le fait pas dire… »

Lily quitta le restaurant le cœur plus léger que lorsqu'elle y était entrée. Lorsque son rapport fut enfin terminé, il était déjà huit heures du soir et pour l'une des premières fois, elle n'avait pas envie de rentrer. Voir James ignorer le bébé, c'est comme si il ignorait une part d'elle-même et elle n'arrivait plus à le supporter.  
Intérieurement, elle priait pour qu'il se souvienne de l'échographie du lendemain soir, enfin si elle lui rappelait ce soir, il n'allait pas oublier n'est-ce pas ?

La soirée en elle-même se déroula bien, James avait commandé à manger car il savait qu'elle rentrait tard, donc elle avait eu l'agréable surprise de constater que tout était prêt et qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'à s'asseoir et à manger.  
Elle lui raconta le projet de mariage entre Remus et Gabrielle ainsi que l'offre de travail en France pour Anne.

« James, tu sais que demain c'est l'échographie n'est-ce pas ?  
-Oui, je n'ai pas oublié Lily, je crois que tu as dû me le dire au moins une dizaine de fois rigola-t-il, tu sais j'ai vu Sirius aujourd'hui… il a encore changé de copine… mais celle-là aussi n'est pas vraiment très intelligente…  
-Ca ne m'étonne qu'à moitié, mais bon. »

Lily se leva et débarrassa la table afin d'aller faire la vaisselle. Pour l'un des première fois, elle le fit à la manière sorcière afin de pouvoir penser tranquillement pendant que James la croyait occupée à nettoyer.

_''' Comme d'habitude, il a changé tout de suite la tournure de la conversation. Je devrais pourtant y être habituée dès que je parle du bébé, il part dans une autre direction. James, je t'en prie, réagit… je ne tiendrai pas plus longtemps.'''_

Perdue dans ses pensée, Lily caressait doucement son ventre, rien que de savoir qu'elle portait la vie en elle la rendait heureuse, elle ne put empêcher un sourire de franchir ses lèvres. C'est dans ces moments là qu'elle se sentait vraiment bien, elle se sentait sereine, rien que d'avoir sa main posée sur son ventre.

Le lendemain, Lily était assez nerveuse, c'était un peu aujourd'hui que tout se jouait, elle allait commencer à passer à la vitesse supérieure avec James s'il continuait à faire l'ignorant.

Arrivée à l'hôpital, elle s'installa dans la salle d'attente, elle avait beau connaître le médicomage, elle se sentait totalement paniquée à l'idée d'aller voir le médecin. Elle se relaxa quand elle vit Alice et Franck sortir du cabinet du médicomage.

« Oh Lily, comment vas-tu ? Pas bien si tu es là, lança Franck.  
-Si ça va et toi Alice ? Alors cette échographie ?  
-Eh bien j'ai un bébé en pleine forme et en bonne santé, on ne peut pas encore savoir le sexe, logiquement ce sera le mois prochain qu'on pourra savoir avec précision. Et toi ?  
-Eh bien, je vais voir s'il se porte bien.  
-James n'est pas avec toi ?  
-Non, dit Lily doucement, elle espérait encore un petit peu mais elle sentait qu'il avait oublié.  
-Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi tu étais là, demanda Franck qui ne comprenait pas un mot de ce que se disaient les deux femmes.  
-Elle est là pour la même raison que moi mon chéri…  
-Oh… et pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit à Noël ?  
-Ce ne sont pas nos affaires Franck, lui dit Alice en remarquant le visage triste de Lily. Bon il faut qu'on y aille, ne t'inquiète pas, le médicomage est vraiment très sympa, tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir peur ou d'être anxieuse.  
-Comment le…  
-Je te signale qu'il y a une demi-heure, j'étais à ta place et donc je sais ce qu'on ressent avant de rentrer chez un médicomage.  
-Merci lui sourit Lily. »

Pendant ce temps, James, qui avait fini son travail de bonne heure, en avait profité pour aller chez Sirius.

« Alors tu as jeté ton dévolu sur quelle fille cette fois ? lui lança James.  
-Je ne sais pas… j'ai vu une sympathique brune il y a quelques jours dans la rue et elle m'a donné son adresse de cheminée…  
-J'espère que celle-là aura un peu de cervelle…  
-Qu'est-ce que tu insinues !  
-Comme si tu ne le savais pas… toutes les filles avec qui tu sors ne sont vraiment pas des lumières quand même, je dois te rappeler Morgane à Noël ?  
-Oui celle-là était complètement folle, savais-tu qu'elle m'a sorti qu'il existait un courant magique entre nos deux corps. Quand elle m'a dit ça, je l'ai vite jetée… un peu trop folle à mon goût si tu veux mon avis.  
-Et sa voix…  
-Oui celle-là je te l'accorde était vraiment un très mauvais choix.  
-Je préférais l'époque où tu courais derrière Anne.  
-C'est la seule fille qui ait réussi à me jeter tu sais.  
-C'est la seule qui ait été assez intelligente.  
-Sympa pour Lily…  
-Je te signale que ma Lily ne t'a jamais couru après.  
-Il me semble qu'elle ne courrait pas non plus derrière toi.  
-C'est vrai, c'est plutôt moi qui lui courrait derrière.  
-J'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'elle t'ait donné une chance, dit Sirius en explosant de rire.  
-Eh ! Je vais me sentir vexé là ! Lily est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée dans ma vie tu sais.  
-Oui je sais, je l'ai su dès le moment où vous êtes sortis ensemble, ça se lisait dans tes yeux, je peux aussi te dire qu'elle t'aime autant que tu l'aimes. Je n'ai jamais vu un couple qui s'aime autant… je serais presque jaloux.  
-Toi tu préfères avoir plusieurs filles que de vivre avec une seule…  
-C'est vrai, j'aime ma façon de vivre, je pense que je suis un peu trop jeune pour m'engager, un peu comme ce que tu penses des enfants.  
-Des enfants ?  
-Oui, tu dis que tu es trop jeune pour en avoir, je suis d'ailleurs parfaitement d'accord avec toi sur ce point là, Alice et Franck sont plus âgés, c'est compréhensible.  
-Des enfants…oh non…  
-Bah quoi ? J'ai dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas ?  
-Non au contraire, il faut que je file Sirius.  
-D'accord, repasse quand tu veux mais préviens un peu avant, histoire de ne pas te recevoir en caleçon avec une fille dans mon lit.  
-Pas de problème, lui lança James. »

James arriva aussi vite qu'il put à Ste Mangouste, il arriva dans la salle d'attente et ne vit pas Lily, il entra alors dans le cabinet et se retrouva face à face avec le médicomage et un couple… pas de Lily en vue.

« Monsieur, je suis en consultation, vous ne pouvez pas débarquer comme ça sans prévenir…  
-Lily Potter est passée ?  
-Vous êtes son mari ?  
-Oui.  
-Ca fait déjà quatre heures qu'elle est passée, tenez, d'ailleurs elle a oublié ceci. »

Le médicomage alla à son bureau et prit une petite plaque en argent.

« Merci, lui dit James d'un air absent.  
-Si j'étais vous, j'irais la rejoindre au plus vite.  
-Oui… merci encore et désolé pour l'interruption. »

James fila aussi vite qu'il le pouvait chez lui mais lorsqu'il arriva ; il ne trouva personne, la maison était vide et aucune trace de sa femme. Il se maudit intérieurement pour avoir été aussi bête, il savait que Lily tenait à ce qu'il aille à ce rendez-vous, il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle accordait tant d'importance à ce qu'il soit présent mais bon…

Cette fois, pour se faire pardonner il allait devoir sortir le grand jeu de séduction.  
Lily rentra tard et les yeux rougis, James sut tout de suite qu'elle avait pleuré et il se sentit profondément stupide, il adorait Lily et il lui avait promis de la rendre heureuse… le résultat était décevant.

« Lily, je suis désolé, je suis…  
-Pas d'excuse James, je n'en ai pas besoin d'accord ? Je veux juste aller me coucher.  
-Je suis vraiment désolé Lily, je…  
-Tu étais où ?  
-J'étais chez Sirius et…  
-Chez Sirius, répondit-elle d'une voix distante…ah oui…  
-Oh Lily, je suis le dernier des idiots, je savais que ce rendez-vous était important pour toi et…  
-Non James, tu n'as toujours pas compris… tu ne réalises pas n'est-ce pas…  
-Réalisé quoi exactement Lily ? Je sens bien qu'il y a quelque chose entre nous qui ne marche pas bien, je n'arrive pas vraiment à savoir pourquoi tu es si distante avec moi.  
-Tu sais, je t'aime James mais pour mon bien, je vais aller vivre chez Gabrielle et Remus. Tu n'es pas invité alors ne cherche même pas à venir. »

Lily monta les escaliers qui menaient à sa chambre, des larmes sillonnaient ses joues, prépara sa valise à l'aide de la magie et se retourna pour faire face à James qui la regardait avec un air de surprise sur le visage.

« Je t'en prie Lily, ne fais pas ça, il suffit qu'on en parle, ne fuis pas comme ça.  
-J'ai tenté de t'en parler James, ça fait pratiquement un mois que je tente de t'en parler, mais tu fuyais toujours les conversations. Ne me dis pas maintenant que c'est moi qui fuie…  
-S'il te plaît, promis, je ne fuirai pas cette fois, reste Lily, sans toi je ne suis rien, je t'aime.  
-Alors prouve-le moi, prouve moi que tu m'aimes.  
-Je ne sais pas ce que tu attends exactement de moi Lily.  
-Alors, quand tu le sauras, tu pourras venir me retrouver, pas avant… »

Elle l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de quitter la chambre. Lily se sentait mal, très mal, mais en même temps maintenant elle ne pouvait plus rien faire, c'est James qui avait toute les cartes en main. Elle avait peur de le perdre, elle voulait juste faire demi-tour et se serrer dans ses bras mais ce n'était pas possible, il fallait d'abord que James se rende bien compte de ce qu'un bébé voulait dire, de tout ce que ça allait changer dans leur couple, dans leurs habitudes… dans leurs vies. Et si James ne voulait pas de ce bébé dans sa vie, alors il n'aurait pas non plus Lily.

Elle était un peu perdue, elle ne savait plus où elle en était quand elle se retrouva sur le seuil de la maison de Gabrielle et de Remus. Elle sonna, il était quand même plus de neuf heures, elle espérait qu'elle ne les dérangerait pas.

« Lily ? C'est toi ?  
-Oui Gabrielle, c'est moi.  
-Viens entre, j'ai une superbe chambre rien que pour toi, tu peux y passer autant de temps que tu voudras, je vais te préparer un bon chocolat chaud, c'est ce que tu préfères je crois.  
-C'est gentil Gabrielle, tu es sûre que…  
-Mais bien sûr que oui, j'en ai parlé avec Remus et il était d'accord aussi.  
-Merci d'être là.  
-Mais c'est à ça que servent les amies. »

Lily entra dans la maison et déposa son sac dans l'entrée, elle n'avait pas pris assez d'affaires si James décidait de ne pas réagir très vite, il lui faudrait dans ce cas demander à Gabrielle ou Remus de lui prendre d'autres affaires.

« Lily ?  
-Salut Remus, j'espère que je ne dérange pas.  
-Mais pas du tout, ne reste pas plantée dans l'entrée, tu sais, on a un salon, tu as même le droit de t'y asseoir si tu veux.  
-D'accord dit-elle en lui faisant un petit sourire.  
-Alors comme ça tu attends un enfant, c'est vraiment super, ça ne se voit pas du tout, ça fait combien de temps ?  
-Trois mois, enfin un peu plus de quelques jours.  
-Ca commencera à se voir quand ?  
-Oh ça se voit déjà, j'ai pris quelques grammes, rien d'alarmant, mais on voit une petite bosse.  
-Je peux toucher ? demanda Gabrielle en entrant dans le salon avec plusieurs tasses de chocolat chaud.  
-Bien sûr, viens là. »

Lily souleva son pull et exposa son petit renflement, Gabrielle y mit sa main.

« J'arrive pas à croire qu'il y ait une vie ici, lui dit-elle. Je suppose que James n'est pas venu à l'échographie.  
-Non, il était avec Sirius, tu comprends…il a oublié…  
-Je suis désolée, allez maintenant c'est à lui de faire tout le boulot, je vais te rendre la vie aussi agréable que possible, tu ne t'approches pas de la cuisine, je m'en charge, Remus s'occupe de la maison, tout ce que tu auras à faire c'est te détendre et te reposer.  
-Merci Gabrielle mais tu sais que je peux très bien aider dans cette maison quand même.  
-Non, on s'occupe de tout, interdiction, sinon punition.  
-Et je voudrais bien savoir ce que tu pourrais me faire comme punition.  
-C'est très simple avec toi, je te prive de livres.  
-Tu n'oserais pas tout de même, s'exclama Lily horrifiée avant d'éclater de rire.  
-Comment se porte le petit ange sinon, qu'est-ce que le médicomage a dit ? Et tu as toujours tes nausées ?  
-Non les nausées sont belles et bien finies, heureusement et le petit ange comme tu l'appelles est en pleine forme et il se développe normalement. Pour l'instant il est vraiment minuscule.  
-Tu sais si c'est un garçon ou une fille ? Demanda Remus.  
-Non, mais à la prochaine échographie je pourrai enfin savoir.  
-Tu sais ce que tu veux toi ? Demanda Gabrielle.  
-Honnêtement savoir qu'il est en bonne santé est le plus important pour moi, après je ne sais pas, je crois que je préfèrerais… en fait je préfèrerais avoir une fille et un garçon. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit enfant unique mais tout ça dépend de James.  
-Tu sais il y a des tas d'hommes autres que James, tenta Gabrielle.  
-Tu sais très bien que je n'aime qu'un seul homme, je crois que c'est uniquement lui que j'aimerai toute ma vie.  
-Tu sais qu'il t'aime comme un fou lui aussi, lança Remus. Et cela depuis maintenant de nombreuses années, si tu l'avais vu en sixième année et avant, je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi persévérant. Il était tellement persuadé qu'il n'aimerait que toi. Plusieurs fois, Sirius avait tenté de lui faire voir d'autres filles mais ça n'avait servi à rien. Il nous avait juste dit que c'était toi ou personne. Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un aussi persuadé de son futur. D'accord, il n'est pas très adroit, même il est à côté de la plaque quand il s'agit de vraiment faire un pas de plus dans une relation, mais ne doute jamais d'une chose, il t'aime.  
-Merci Remus.  
-Mais ce n'est que la stricte vérité. Tu dois être fatiguée, tu devrais aller te reposer, la salle de bain est juste à côté de ta chambre si tu veux prendre un bain.  
-Merci beaucoup. »

Lily décida de prendre un bain et elle s'endormit comme une masse après avoir posé sa tête sur son lit.  
Le lendemain, elle se sentait mieux, le cœur plus léger, elle avait enfin osé faire ce qu'elle n'avait pas osé faire jusqu'à maintenant. Elle n'avait plus rien sur le cœur, seule la douleur sourde que James ne comprenne pas ce qu'elle attendait de lui…

De son côté, James était assez sonné, certes il avait remarqué que Lily était plus distante de lui, certes il avait oublié le rendez-vous, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour le quitter. Ne l'aimait-elle plus ? Au plus profond de son cœur, il savait qu'elle l'aimait toujours mais que ce ne serait pas possible tant qu'il n'aurait pas fait face au fait d'avoir un bébé.  
Mais qu'attendait-elle de lui exactement ?  
Il fallait qu'il parle à quelqu'un et il fila donc chez Sirius en quatrième vitesse.

Il ne fut pas tellement étonné de trouver Sirius occupé avec la jeune brunette dont il était question plus tôt dans l'après midi.

« James, tu sais que je t'avais dit de prévenir un peu avant quand même… franchement tu es irrécupérable. »

La brunette ne fit pas long feu et elle sortit un peu déçue de l'appartement de Sirius.

« Bien, maintenant tu peux parler, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?  
-Comment tu sais que c'est un problème ?  
-Parce qu'il est tard et qu'à cette heure-là habituellement tu es chez toi à faire je ne sais quoi avec Lily dans votre chambre… je dois continuer ?  
-Non c'est bon, pas le peine. Il faut que je te raconte tout depuis le début. Tu te rappelles de notre première dispute avec Lily ?  
-Euh… en première année à Poudlard ?  
-Mais non idiot… tu t'en souviens encore ?  
-Franchement non, mais j'étais sûr que dès la première année, vous vous bagarriez déjà.  
-Oui bon, je te parle de la dispute où j'ai fini sur le canapé.  
-Oui et où j'ai dû aller te chercher chez toi… tu ne m'as jamais dit ce que tu avais à ce moment-là.  
-Eh bien Lily venait de m'annoncer qu'elle était enceinte.  
-…  
-…  
-Enceinte… de toi ?  
-Non de toi.  
-Sérieux… pourtant je n'ai jamais…  
-Oh Sirius, bien sûr qu'elle est enceinte de moi de qui veux-tu que ça soit… encore heureux qu'elle est enceinte de moi… manquerait plus que ça, qu'elle me trompe…  
-Tu sais qu'elle t'aime beaucoup trop pour ça.  
-Bah non justement, je me pose des questions, tu crois vraiment qu'elle m'aime ?  
-Oh James, même un aveugle pourrait dire qu'elle t'aime…  
-Elle m'a quitté Sirius, depuis qu'elle m'a dit qu'elle était enceinte, je n'ai pas su la prendre… je ne sais pas, j'ai tout fait de travers apparemment… je voyais bien qu'elle était distante ce mois dernier.  
-Comment ça, elle t'a quitté ? s'exclama Sirius très surpris.  
-Elle est partie vivre quelques temps chez Lunard et Gabrielle et elle m'a interdit de venir la rejoindre tant que je n'aurais pas fait ce qu'elle attend de moi.  
-Et elle attend quoi de toi ?  
-Bah justement, je suis là pour ça, pour que tu m'aides…  
-Attends, c'est vrai qu'en matière de femme je sais m'y prendre… mais femme et femme enceinte c'est complètement différent, je suis nul dans le domaine des femmes enceintes, tu sais bien que pour l'instant je préfère vivre ma vie.  
-Je ne veux pas amener un enfant pendant cette guerre Sirius mais c'est trop tard, je ne sais pas si je saurais m'y prendre… je ne sais même pas m'y prendre avec ma femme, comment veux-tu que je m'en sorte avec un bébé ?  
-Tu lui as dit ça ?  
-Non, j'ai évité toutes les conversations possibles sur le bébé, à chaque fois qu'elle en parlait, je changeais de sujet, je suis terrorisé tu sais.  
-Je te comprends mais elle, tout ce qu'elle a dû voir à travers ton comportement, c'est juste un rejet, tu as ignoré ton bébé, du coup elle a dû se sentir elle aussi ignorée.  
-Mais… je… tu crois que je ferais un bon père ? Enfin un bébé c'est pour la vie, ce n'est pas un simple engagement… c'est toute notre vie qui est fichue !

Oui je te l'accorde, en plus ça crie, ça hurle et ça ne fait que manger. Non franchement ce n'est pas l'idéal.  
-Oh merci Sirius je pense que si je sors ça à Lily, je crois qu'elle va me sauter dans les bras.  
-Arrête avec tes sarcasmes, mais tu aimes Lily, James.  
-Mais bien sûr que je l'aime, je l'aime même plus que ma vie elle-même !  
-Alors faire des enfants avec elle ne devrait pas te poser de problème.  
-Oui mais pas maintenant… pourquoi maintenant, on a 21 ans et si… et si lors d'une mission je ne revenais pas Sirius ? Si elle ne revenait pas ?  
-Oui mais ça ce sont les risques James, avant qu'elle soit enceinte tu avais aussi ce problème-là, qu'elle soit enceinte ou pas ne changera rien.  
-Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle attend de moi Sirius… je n'arrive pas à surmonter cette peur de l'inconnu… et puis… elle aurait pu se protéger quand même.  
-Alors là, tu es vraiment de mauvaise foi sur ce coup-là, pire que Rogue… franchement faut le faire, tu es autant responsable qu'elle.  
-Oui mais c'est elle qui peut tomber enceinte.  
-Je te signale que jusqu'à preuve du contraire, tu y es aussi pour quelque chose quand même, tu as fait la moitié du travail ! Quoique… on pourrait dire le quart, vu que c'est elle qui portera ton enfant pendant neuf mois.  
-Qu'est-ce que je vais faire Sirius ?  
-Déjà, tu vas commencer par te reposer, rentrer chez toi et dormir un bon coup…  
-Je ne veux pas dormir tout seul dans notre lit, je ne veux pas dormir sans elle Sirius.  
-Pourtant il va falloir, ensuite tu réfléchis bien, je ne sais pas ; documente-toi, peut-être que cette peur te passera.  
-Merci Sirius.  
-Mais de rien, réfléchis bien surtout, ne fais pas de bêtises, ne la perds pas surtout.  
-Je n'ai aucunement l'intention de la perdre tu sais…  
-Je sais, bonne nuit. »

James rentra chez lui et trouva la maison vide et peu accueillante, il ne songea même pas à se faire la cuisine, il prit une couverture et un oreiller et alla s'installer sur le canapé. Il avait allumé un feu dans la cheminée pour se réchauffer mais il avait toujours froid, il lui manquait quelque chose. Lorsqu'il était avec Lily, il se sentait complet, aujourd'hui c'était comme si on lui avait arraché une part de lui-même et ça faisait mal.

Le lendemain, il ne mangea pas non plus ; en plus d'avoir très peu dormi, il avait des courbatures pour avoir pris de mauvaises positions dans son sommeil. Il chercha Lily au travail mais impossible de la trouver, peut-être qu'elle n'était pas venue travailler…  
Son patron le détrompa en lui affirmant qu'elle était déjà au travail et qu'elle avait demandé à faire des horaires incompatibles avec les siens… il se sentit rejeté à cet instant mais se dit que peut-être, il l'avait cherché même s'il ne s'en n'était jamais aperçu.

Il fut mis avec Sirius et ils surveillèrent le Chemin de Traverse encore une fois, seulement pour la première fois, James ne remarqua que les couples, tous semblaient heureux, certains se tenaient par la main, d'autres se regardaient amoureusement comme si rien autour d'eux n'existait… dans ces moments-là, Lily lui manquait vraiment.  
Il fut sorti de ses pensées par son collègue qui lui disait de regarder la belle rousse qui arrivait vers eux.  
Un instant, James s'était dit que c'était Lily mais un regard vers la jeune femme le détrompa tout de suite, Lily avait une grâce quand elle se déplaçait que celle-là n'avait vraiment pas, Lily était la plus belle femme du monde et avait des yeux magnifiques, cette jeune femme n'avait rien de tout ça.

« J'adore vos uniformes d'Aurors, dit la jeune femme en abordant James.  
-Moi pas, lança-t-il avant de continuer à marcher.  
-Oh pas la peine d'être de si mauvaise humeur dès le matin, surtout pour un beau jeune homme comme toi.  
- Tu ne veux pas aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis ?  
-Eh bien, ça c'est ce que j'appelle avoir du caractère… un problème de couple peut-être…  
-Mais de quoi tu te mêles… dit James en commençant à s'énerver…  
-Bon eh bien désolé mademoiselle mais nous devons retourner travailler, il ne faut pas en vouloir à mon ami, en ce moment… ce n'est pas la grande joie, mais je serais honoré de faire votre connaissance.  
-Je m'appelle Betty.  
-Enchanté moi c'est Sirius, j'espère vous revoir très bientôt.  
-J'y compte bien dit-elle en regardant James du coin de l'œil. »

James leva les yeux au ciel, non mais pour qui se prenait-elle celle-là ? Comme si elle avait quelque chose qui pouvait l'attirer lui alors qu'il ne pensait qu'à Lily et qu'il ne penserait qu'à elle jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

A la fin de sa journée, il n'eut pas le cœur de rentrer directement chez lui, il alla s'installer dans un parc du côté moldu, au moins-là il aurait la paix, enfin c'est ce qu'il croyait. Il alla s'asseoir sur un banc face à une aire de jeux pour enfants.

Il regarda les enfants jouer, certaines étaient sages, d'autres au contraire assez turbulenst. Lorsque l'une des mères demanda à son fils de sortir du bac à sable, le petit piqua une colère et hurla comme un démon. James fut horrifié par le comportement du gamin. Comme il ne semblait pas bouger du bac à sable, sa mère vint le prendre, le petit commença alors à lui dire qu'il la détestait, qu'elle était méchante avec lui.  
Enfin, rien pour vraiment rassurer James sur les enfants. Il remarqua qu'un autre gamin lança tout un seau de sable sur les jambes de sa mère pour ne pas partir. James en avait assez et se leva pour marcher un petit peu.

Dans les rues de Londres, il ne vit que des enfants avec leurs parents, certains piquaient des colères pour avoir tel ou tel jouet, d'autres pleuraient tout le temps…

Il décida qu'il était temps de rentre ; une fois chez lui, son ventre commença à le faire souffrir, il réussit à faire des pâtes, ce qui était un grand exploit pour lui. Mais même quelque chose d'aussi simple, il ne réussit même pas, les pâtes étaient beaucoup trop cuites, ce qui n'était vraiment pas bon.

Au moins, maintenant il pouvait apprendre quelque chose pour Lily, il fallait qu'il apprenne à faire la cuisine… ça ne pouvait être qu'un bon point pour lui. Vu que Sirius vivait tout seul, il devait bien savoir faire la cuisine, surtout s'il recevait autant de filles chez lui.

James s'installa sur le canapé et remarqua un bouquin qui appartenait à Lily ; en voyant le titre, James ne préféra pas l'ouvrir. C'était un livre sur les femmes enceintes et les changements qu'apportait un bébé dans la vie de tous les jours. Cette nuit encore, il préféra dormir sur le canapé même si il détestait cela.

Lily de son côté, arriva en avance au travail et demanda à son patron d'autres horaires.

« Pourquoi voulez-vous travailler de 17h à 00h ? Vous savez, pour une femme ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus sûr.  
-Je sais me défendre et on n'est jamais tout seul, c'est pour des raisons personnelles que je vous demande cela, s'il vous plaît.  
-Vous savez, vous êtes un élément de qualité au sein des Aurors, je ne vous refuserai pas ce que vous me demandez mais si vous décidez que c'est trop dangereux, je vous remets aux horaires normaux.  
-D'accord, répliqua-t-elle.  
-Très bien, alors soyez ici à 17h »

Bien sûr, une fois rentrée chez Gabrielle, Lily se fit remonter les bretelles par cette dernière.

« Mais ça ne va pas de travailler à ces horaires-là ?  
-C'est la seule façon de ne pas le voir Gabrielle, si jamais il me voit tous les jours au travail, il ne va pas réfléchir.  
-Peut-être mais quand même, ce n'est vraiment pas sûr du tout, je préférais tes anciens horaires.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, en plus on est toujours quatre pour faire les patrouilles et en ce moment on ne risque rien.  
-Tu sais, je ne serai pas tranquille tant que tu ne rentreras pas, de toute manière je ne dormirai pas tant que je ne t'aurai pas vu rentrer.  
-Gabrielle, vraiment, je te jure que je ne risque rien, dors en paix.  
-Bon de toute manière, il faut que j'y aille, prends soin de la maison alors, je rentrerai tôt, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu sais où tout se trouve.  
-C'est noté, passe une bonne journée. »

Lily passa sa journée à lire, elle voulait absolument tout savoir sur son bébé mais aussi sur ses symptômes et les prochains. Au moment de se rentre au travail, elle remarqua dans la rue de nombreux couples avec des enfants, tous semblaient rire et sourire… pourquoi devait-elle affronter cela toute seule ?

Patrouiller dans les rues du Chemin de Traverse à 23h n'était vraiment pas rassurant, même si ses trois autres collègues étaient des hommes… elle avait peur… en même temps, c'était la première fois. Comme elle l'avait dit à Gabrielle, tout se passa très bien et elle rentra sans aucun problème chez cette dernière.

James passa une semaine chez Sirius à apprendre les bases de la cuisine et constata que ce n'était pas aussi dur qu'il ne le pensait aux premiers abords. Il dut aussi se rendre à l'évidence, Sirius savait très bien cuisiner, aussi bien que Lily en fait.

« C'est normal James, comment veux-tu que je sois un aussi bon dragueur ? Les femmes, quand elles voient que tu sais parfaitement faire la cuisine, elles craquent tout de suite. Mais entre nous, je ne pense pas que Lily attendait que tu apprennes à cuisiner tu sais.  
-Je sais mais c'est pour ma propre subsistance que je fais ça sinon je vais finir par mourir de faim.  
-Je n'avais pas vu cela sous cet angle là. Alors, as-tu réfléchis ?  
-Honnêtement non, tu sais j'essaye vraiment pourtant, je suis même allé au parc pour regarder les enfants avec leur parents…bah ce que j'ai vu ne m'a pas rassuré, bien au contraire. »

Ils ne purent finir leur conversation qu'on appela par urgence tous les Aurors disponibles par la cheminée.

« Comment les mangemorts peuvent-ils attaquer à ces horaires-là ? Il est 23h… C'est une honte quand même…  
-Oh non, s'écria James… Lily est de garde à cette heure là. »

Sirius n'eut même pas le temps de cogiter que James était déjà parti.

James arriva sur les lieux le plus rapidement possible et chercha Lily des yeux mais ne la trouva pas. Il vit Alice et Franck se battre côté à côté et les rejoignit en évitant un Doloris lancé par un mangemort. Ce dernier fit un vol plané grâce au sort d'expulsion de James. Il reçut la baguette du mangemort dans sa main et la brisa en deux… en voilà un en moins.

Il avança jusqu'à Franck qui tentait de repousser deux mangemorts qui étaient contre lui.

A nouveau grâce à un sort d'expulsion, James se débarrassa d'un mangemort, Franck s'occupa plus facilement du mangemort restant.

« Merci James, heureusement que tu étais là.  
-Tu n'aurais pas vu Lily ?  
-Non mais je sais que c'est elle qui a donné l'alerte, elle doit être un peu plus devant je pense.  
-Devant ! Mais elle est folle.  
-Je ne sais pas si elle a eu le choix. »

James se décida à avancer, il envoya plusieurs mangemorts valser plus loin, la peur de retrouver Lily blessée ou son enfant lui donnait un courage qu'il n'avait encore jamais eu. Il l'a trouva finalement entourée de quatre mangemorts. Apparemment, elle avait de sérieux problèmes, James envoya à nouveau au tapis deux mangemorts. Bizarrement, il sut tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Lily, sa magie semblait moins puissante… ou alors elle avait du mal avec les sortilèges d'attaques… ce qui n'était pourtant pas son genre.

James se débarrassa des deux autres mangemorts qui l'empêchaient d'atteindre celle qu'il aimait.

« Ca va Lily ? Tu n'as rien… il va bien lui aussi ? Demanda-t-il incertain.  
-On va très bien, lui fit-elle avec soulagement.  
-Viens, ne restons pas ici, c'est trop dangereux, mieux vaut qu'on les attaque à plusieurs par ici, on ne fera pas le poids à nous deux.  
-D'accord. »

Après trois heures de combats acharnés et peu de pertes, les mangemorts reculèrent et transplanèrent.  
James trouva Lily parlant avec un médicomage mais il ne pût la rejoindre, Alice et Franck lui barrant la route.

« Il faut que j'aille la voir.  
-Oui mais elle nous a dit que tu ne devais pas… enfin tant que tu n'auras pas répondu à ses attentes… j'avoue que je n'ai pas vraiment compris de quoi elle parlait, mais elle m'a dit que tu comprendrais.  
-Je ne sais même pas si je comprends.  
-James, ce n'est pas compliqué à comprendre, je t'apporterai quelques livres qui ont été très utiles à Franck…  
-Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends ? s'exclama Franck.  
-Mais rien du tout mon chéri voyons… ce sont les hormones qui parlent à ma place.  
-Ouais… si tu le dis, bon James, rentre chez toi et repose-toi.  
-Lis surtout, lui glissa Alice. »

James savait qu'ils ne partiraient pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas transplaner alors c'est ce qu'il fit. Une semaine sans Lily, ça devenait insupportable, même Sirius lui avait dit de ne pas passer ses nerfs sur lui. Là, il n'avait eu le droit que de la revoir quelques minutes, il ne l'avait même pas touchée… son contact lui manquait, tout lui manquait, même la petite bosse que formait son ventre lui manquait horriblement.  
Assis sur le canapé, il remarqua à nouveau le livre de Lily, cette fois il se décida à le lire. Il finit par s'endormir dessus.

Lily avait passée une semaine reposante, ne rien faire dans une maison était une bénédiction… la journée, elle allait chez elle pour prendre les affaires dont elle avait besoin vu que James était au travail et le soir elle patrouillait. Bien qu'elle ne fût jamais vraiment rassurée, elle se sentait tout de même assez bien protégée par ses collègues.

Elle avait remarqué cependant quelque chose de bizarre, alors qu'elle se baladait dans les rues de Pré-au-Lard pendant une journée particulièrement belle, elle s'était faite accostée par un homme un peu trop sûr de son charme. Plusieurs fois elle lui avait demandé de la laisser tranquille, ce dernier ne voulait rien entendre. Elle avait fini par vraiment s'énerver et une vitrine qui se trouvait à côté d'elle avait éclaté en mille morceaux. Elle avait d'abord pensé à une coïncidence.

Le lendemain, elle s'était interposée dans une petit bataille entre deux femmes à propos d'une réduction, aucune des deux femmes ne l'avait écoutée, elle avait alors lancé un sortilège pour les éloigner mais son sortilège ne marcha pas de la bonne manière, elle arriva juste à casser un bac contenant des sous-vêtements.

Après cela, elle avait été inquiète et elle était allée revoir le médicomage.

« Mme Potter, comment vous portez-vous ?  
-Bien, seulement je crois avoir de petits problèmes avec ma magie.  
-Vous n'êtes pas là pour le bébé ?  
-Non, seulement pour mes problèmes de magie.  
- Racontez-moi.  
-Eh bien, une fois, je me suis énervée et une vitrine proche de moi a explosé. Ou encore une autre fois où j'ai voulu séparer deux dames qui se battaient, j'ai lancé un sortilège pour les éloigner l'une de l'autre… et le bac à côté de moi a explosé mais mon sortilège n'a pas fonctionné.  
-Ces dérèglements sont généralement dus à des problèmes personnels, vous en avez peut-être en ce moment ?  
-Vous êtes sûr que ce ne peut être dû qu'à cela ?  
-Je pense que là est le problème effectivement.  
-Mais le bébé ne craint rien ?  
-Rien du tout.  
-Merci beaucoup.  
-Si vos problèmes persistent, n'hésitez pas à revenir surtout !  
-D'accord.  
-Pour la prochaine échographie, elle aura lieu le mois prochain, ne l'oubliez pas.  
-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne peux pas oublier cela. »

Lily était sortie complètement rassurée du cabinet, elle s'était entraînée chez Gabrielle et constatait qu'elle n'avait plus de problèmes. Mais voilà, les mangemorts avaient attaqué alors qu'elle avait pratiquement fini sa surveillance et ils avaient tous été surpris. Elle avait perdu deux de ses collègues et avait juste eu le temps de lancer l'alerte avant d'être écartée du groupe des Aurors par un petit groupe de mangemorts.  
Elle avait alors constaté que sa magie n'était pas revenue à la normale, à chaque fois qu'elle lançait un sortilège, il n'allait pas sur la cible… comme si il évitait les mangemorts. Elle s'était aussi rendu compte qu'elle était protégée par un bouclier qu'elle n'avait pas mis en place… ou alors inconsciemment. Elle fut vraiment soulagée de voir James s'occuper des mangemorts qui commençaient à s'acharner un peu trop contre elle. Aucun de leurs sorts n'avait réussi à franchir son bouclier mais il n'avait pas non plus utilisé les sortilèges impardonnables.  
Quand James lui demanda si elle allait bien, elle avait failli lui répliquer quelque chose de méchant mais il avait aussi demandé si le bébé allait bien et à ce moment-là, Lily avait failli lui sauter dans les bras et l'embrasser fougueusement. Elle s'était pourtant retenue, d'un parce qu'ils se trouvaient en plein milieu d'un combat et de deux parce que même si James était sur la bonne voix, ça ne signifiait pas qu'il avait encore tout accepté.

A la fin du combat, elle était allée directement voir le médicomage qui était sur place et elle lui avait alors parlé de ses problèmes… mais il sembla perplexe, il ne lui restait donc plus qu'une seule solution, en parler à la meilleure infirmière que Lily connaisse… Mme Pomfresh.

Lily rentra chez Gabrielle avec donc trois bonnes heures de retard, cette dernière l'attendait comme tous les soirs et semblait être sur le point de faire une crise d'angoisse.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Il y a eu une attaque ? Tout va bien ? Tu n'es pas blessée ? Le bébé non plus ? Comment tu te sens ?  
-Calme toi, tout va très bien, il y a eu une attaque mais contrairement à ce qu'on croyait, il n'y a pas tant eu de temps que ça.  
-Tu n'as pas reçu de sortilèges qui auraient pu blesser le bébé ?  
-Non, j'avais un bon bouclier et James est venu juste à temps.  
-Tu l'as vu ?  
-Je pense qu'en sachant que c'est moi qui aie donné l'alerte, il a dû me rechercher dès qu'il était sur le Chemin de Traverse.  
-Et tu lui as parlé ?  
-Non, ce n'était pas vraiment le moment mais il m'a demandé si j'allais bien et si le bébé se portait bien.  
-Donc il y a une lueur d'espoir.  
-Oui, sourit béatement Lily.  
-Eh bien ça t'a fait de l'effet de le voir seulement quelques minutes…  
-Il me manque atrocement tu sais, ses bras me manquent, son affection, même ses réflexions idiotes, t'as qu'à voir…  
-Tu es atteinte d'une maladie dont on ne guérit jamais.  
-De quoi tu parles ?  
-De la maladie d'amour, chantonna Gabrielle, vous êtes tellement romantiques tous les deux, ça fait rêver.  
- Alors pourquoi on n'est pas ensemble en ce moment hein !  
-Parce qu'il faut qu'il réfléchisse encore un tout petit peu…  
-Combien de temps Gabrielle ? Je vais craquer tu sais…  
-Tu es en manque de James à ce point…  
-Oui, tu n'imagines même pas mes rêves et tout ce que je lui fais…  
-N'en dis pas plus s'il te plait, dit Gabrielle en se mettant les mains sur les oreilles, mes oreilles chastes ne risquent pas d'apprécier !  
-Comme si tu étais chaste… non mais laisse-moi rire ! Allez va rejoindre Remus et profite bien de ta nuit…  
-Je ne veux même pas savoir ce que tu sous-entends.  
-Comme si tu ne devinais pas. »

Lily monta dans sa chambre tandis que Gabrielle rejoignit sa chambre avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Le lendemain matin, Lily se réveilla de bonne heure, laissa un message à Gabrielle et fila à Poudlard.

« Lily, que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? demanda poliment Mme Pomfresh.  
-Eh bien, j'ai un mystère à résoudre et je crains que vous soyez la seule à pouvoir m'aider.  
-Au lieu de faire tant de mystère, racontez-moi tout.  
-Eh bien voilà, vous avez sûrement remarqué que je suis enceinte.  
-Je ne suis pas infirmière pour rien, j'ai l'œil pour ces choses-là, dit-elle avec un sourire.  
-Je rencontre dernièrement des problèmes avec ma magie et je ne sais pas à quoi c'est lié, les médicomage ne savent pas non plus.  
-Quels genres de problèmes ?  
-Eh bien, quand je m'énerve, ce qui m'entoure explose, enfin c'est arrivé une seule fois. Une autre fois, j'ai lancé un sortilège pour éloigner deux personnes mais le seul résultat obtenu fût la destruction d'un bac. Le médicomage m'a dit que c'était sûrement lié à des problèmes personnels ; seulement, quand je me suis entraînée, j'ai maîtrisé tous mes sortilèges parfaitement. Et hier soir lors de l'attaque, mes sortilèges d'expulsion déviaient de trajectoire comme si ils évitaient les mangemorts. J'avais même un bouclier que je ne me rappelle pas avoir mis en place mais il était beaucoup plus puissant que ceux que je conjure.  
-Effectivement, je n'ai pratiquement jamais entendu telle histoire, surtout si vous êtes enceinte. Il faudrait que je consulte quelques livres mais d'abord, je voudrais vous faire passer tous les examens possibles.  
-Si ça peut m'aider à comprendre. »

Après trois heures de contrôle, Mme Pomfresh ne trouva rien d'anormal, le bébé se développait bien, il était en pleine forme et la mère se portait elle aussi très bien.

« Eh bien pour le moment, je ne peux pas me prononcer, tout semble aller pour le mieux, je vous contacterai dès que je pourrai.  
-Merci Mme Pomfresh.  
-Je pense sincèrement que ce n'est pas grave mais je trouverai ce qui vous pose tant de problèmes. »

Lily rentra rassurée chez Gabrielle, cette dernière venait de finir de préparer le petit-déjeuner, elles en profitèrent pour manger ensemble et bavarder un peu.


	3. Vivre sans l'autre

**Note de l'auteur :** Me revoilà ! Je reviens avec un nouveau chapitre, que Flogudule a gentiment corrigé en une seule journée (Oui je tiens à le dire elle a été géniale !) et pour vous dire que ce n'est pas encore la fin. Logiquement je vais essayer de publier le quatrième chapitre avant de partir en vacance, parce que je pars un mois et demi, ce qui fait très long quand même pour attendre une suite. Je ne sais même pas si ce sera le dernier chapitre, logiquement oui, mais je ne suis sûre de rien.

Je passe aux réponses aux reviews !

Bisous

**AndromedaLN: **J'avoue que Sirius passe pour un sacré goujat, mais le but aussi de cette fic est de la faire changer ! Donc j'y parviens petit à petit. Pour Lily la réponse est dans cette partie, donc tu vas voir, mais bon ce n'était pas trop difficile à trouver ;)  
Non pour le bouclier c'est un peu plus compliqué quand même !  
Merci pour la review et bisous

**Liliz Mamba:** Oui James y est presque ! Tu vas voir il va quand même réussir par changer !  
Merci pour ta review.  
Bisous

**Vert emeraude :** Kikou la miss !  
Une rencontre avec Voldemort ? Non je ne pense pas, et puis ils peuvent déjà l'avoir rencontré trois fois, on ne sait pas, ils ont déjà 21 ans !  
Merci pour ta review !  
Bisous

**Kaka la Zen :** En lisant ta review, on a effectivement l'impression que tu aimes absolument tout. J'espère que cette suite te plaira, je n'aimerais pas te décevoir !  
Bisous

**Zozo :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis vraiment contente que cette histoire te plaise ! C'était le but, et c'et pourquoi j'écris.  
Bisous

**Virg05 :** Promis James se réveille vite, la preuve il fait d'énorme effort dans ce chapitre là. Je te le laisse découvrir par toi-même.  
Bisous

**Thealie :** Bien sûr que tout va s'arranger, je n'ai jamais été du genre à faire des fins tristes, je n'aime pas ça.  
Bisous

**Ange de un cisme :** J'espère que ton stage se déroule bien. C'est normal d'être stressé, moi je le suis par tout !  
Je sais que James est une tête à claque dans mon histoire, mais je le fais changer au fur et à mesure.  
Merci beaucoup pour ta review.  
Bisous

**Titliloo: ** Eh oui l'histoire du problème de magie est expliqué ici, ensuite, je suis d'accord avec toi, James est long à la détente et Sirius un très mauvais conseilleur.  
Mais heureusement tout s'arrange.  
Bisous

**Alucard29 :** C'est sûr que les paroles d'Anne sont extrêmement dures à avaler ! Surtout si tu es en déprime, mais des fois il faut aussi savoir être honnête, même si ce n'est pas le bon rôle !  
J'espère que ce chapitre sera aussi bien que les deux autres.  
Bisous

**Hardy Peteur**: Voici la suite.  
Bisous

**Mona May56 :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review !  
Je suis vraiment contente que tu aimes le caractère des personnages. Je trouve que j'ai quand même écrit ce chapitre un peu trop vite, enfin bon tu me diras ce que tu en penses. J'ai vraiment fait évoluer les personnages, enfin surtout James et Sirius, c'était un peu le but.  
J'espère donc que la suite sera à ton goût.  
Bisous

**Dunkyfunny :** Oui tu as trouvé la fic. En fait je rencontre de gros problèmes avec twwo, je n'arrive pas à publier, à chaque fois que je tente, il n'affiche qu'une page vide…donc tant qu'ils n'auront pas réglé le problème, je ne pourrais rien faire sur ce site.  
Mais par contre sur ffnet, tout marche très bien et le nouveau chapitre est enfin là.  
Bisous

**Basile: **Alors pour la fin de la fic c'est très simple, je l'arrête après l'accouchement, je compte faire un petit épilogue avec les premiers jours de James et Lily en parent mais vraiment quelque jours, rien de plus. C'était une fic basé sur la grossesse de Lily uniquement. Donc pas de fin tragique, heureusement !  
Bisous

**Kritari: ** Et voilà la suite !  
Bisous

**Lasgalenya Greenleaves :** Ton débat est vraiment très intéressant ! C'est vrai que lorsqu'on se met des deux points de vue…on réagit un peu de la même manière, quoique certains mecs pourraient réagir pire que James et d'autres beaucoup mieux mais bon !  
Je suis très heureuse de t'avoir à nouveau parmi mes reviews, ça faisait bien longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu ;)  
Pour la magie, tout est dit dans ce chapitre, je ne vais pas gâcher la surprise…alors tu as raison ou pas ?  
La réponse est plus bas ;)  
Bisous

* * *

**Troisième partie : Vivre sans l'autre.**

Gabrielle observait Lily depuis maintenant cinq bonnes minutes sans que cette dernière n'ait ouvert la bouche.

« Très bien j'abdique, tu vas finir par me dire où tu étais ce matin ? La seule chose que tu as daigné me laisser était un vieux bout de parchemin sur lequel tu as écrit : « je suis partie, ne t'inquiète pas ». Comment voulais-tu que je ne m'inquiète pas ? Tu me connais, j'étais persuadée que tu avais écris ce mot sous la contrainte et… tu vas vraiment me laisser dire de telles bêtises ? D'habitude, tu me coupes bien avant.  
-J'étais à Poudlard en fait, je devais aller consulter Mme Pomfresh.  
-Pourquoi ? Tu n'avais rien hier soir pourtant !  
-Non, je ne suis pas blessée, j'ai seulement quelques problèmes avec ma magie, elle a décidé d'être capricieuse.  
-Et tu en connais finalement la cause ?  
-Non, Pomfresh va travailler sur mon cas, elle n'avait encore jamais rien vu de pareil.  
-Tu penses que l'enfant y est pour quelque chose ?  
-Comment veux-tu que mon bébé y soit pour quelque chose ?  
-Tu sais avec la magie… tout est possible.  
-Non je ne pense pas que ça vienne de lui, en tout cas ça ne l'affecte pas, c'est déjà ça.  
-Tu ne sais toujours pas si c'est un garçon ou une fille ?  
-Non, je ne pourrai le savoir qu'au niveau du quatrième mois donc ce n'est pas encore pour tout de suite. Il faut déjà savoir si cet enfant aura un père ou pas, dit-elle à voix basse.  
-Vous vous aimez trop James et toi pour que vous finissiez comme ça. Je vous vois plutôt vivre très vieux et mourir ensemble en s'endormant dans votre lit.  
-Très romantique !  
-Bien sûr que c'est romantique, il n'y a rien de mieux que de mourir vieux et en dormant ! En tout cas, moi j'aimerais mourir comme ça.  
-Pour l'instant, je ne me préoccupe pas vraiment de ma mort mais de cet enfant.  
-Tu le sens bouger ?  
-Non Gabrielle, je te rappelle que je suis enceinte de trois mois uniquement, c'est plus tard que je le sentirai bouger, pour l'instant il est minuscule, si tu avais vu l'échographie… James l'a raté, pourtant combien de fois lui avais-je répété quel jour c'était et l'heure aussi !  
-Allez n'y pense plus ! »

James, de son côté, se réveilla avec un livre sur la tête… pour la première fois il avait lu un livre sur ce qui l'attendait et mine de rien… cela n'avait pas calmé sa peur. On sonna à nouveau à la porte et James réalisa que c'était la sonnette qui l'avait réveillé.  
Espérant intérieurement que ce soit Lily, il alla ouvrir au pas de course. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il tomba face à Alice qui lui souriait doucement.

« Alice ? Tu ne dors pas à cette heure-là ?  
-Non, honnêtement voir Lily aussi triste qu'hier soir, je ne veux plus voir ça, surtout que vous vous aimez tellement tous les deux que cette dispute en devient stupide !  
-Et qu'est ce que tu as derrière la tête ?  
-Comme promis, je t'apporte plusieurs livres sur la grossesse et les changements que cela provoque dans une vie de couple.  
-Tu sais, j'ai déjà…  
-Ca ne suffit pas, plus tu en liras moins tu auras peur. Tu sais, Franck aussi avait peur pour cet enfant mais on en a beaucoup parlé et au final il l'a accepté et il l'attend même avec impatience.  
-On n'en pas parlé avec Lily…  
-C'est déjà le début du problème, dans un couple il faut qu'il y ait de la communication James, si vous ne parlez pas entre vous, comment veux-tu que ton couple survive ?  
-Tu as raison Alice, tu as parfaitement raison.  
-Bon, sinon j'étais aussi venue pour te prévenir d'une réunion de l'Ordre ce soir à Poudlard.  
-Très bien j'y serai.  
-Allez, vu qu'on a notre journée, profites-en bien pour lire un maximum d'accord ?  
-Promis lui dit-il. »

Alice partit ravie d'avoir refourgué tous les livres qu'elle avait. James passa toute sa matinée à lire les livres, plus il lisait et mieux il comprenait les changements de Lily. Il compatissait sérieusement aux hormones que Lily devait déjà affronter, il rougit en lisant qu'au quatrième mois sa femme allait avoir une montée de libido… il fallait absolument qu'il soit près d'elle lorsque ça arriverait… mais elle n'en était encore qu'à trois mois et une semaine de grossesse. Il fut aussi heureux de savoir que c'était aussi au quatrième mois qu'il allait pouvoir connaître le sexe du bébé.

Ne voulant pas passer toute sa journée enfermé, il se décida à finalement retourner dans le parc moldu qu'il avait visité la dernière fois.

Il faisait assez beau pour un début de mois de Février, froid mais sans le vent c'était tout à fait supportable. Il se retrouva assis sur le même banc que la dernière fois et observa le peu d'enfants présents sur l'aire de jeu. Il vit le sourire des enfants jouant sur les toboggans, le sourire des mères attendries devant leur progéniture.

« Ils sont heureux.  
-Euh… oui, dit James en se retournant brusquement vers la femme qui lui parlait et qu'il n'avait pas entendue arriver.  
-J'adore emmener mon petit garçon ici, quand je vois le sourire qu'il a, je suis heureuse. Je m'appelle Lisa.  
-James, dit-il en souriant à la jeune femme.  
-Vous avez des enfants ?  
-Non… bientôt ; dit-il.  
-Et où est la future maman ?  
-On s'est disputés.  
-Pourquoi, si ce n'est pas indiscret ?  
-Eh bien, je ne voulais pas d'enfant et j'ai raté la première échographie.  
-C'est sûr que c'est un mauvais début. Pourquoi ne pas vouloir d'enfant ?  
-On est jeunes et dans mon pays, on a certains problèmes, j'ai peur de la perdre… je l'aime tellement.  
-C'est vrai que vous êtes jeune, mais j'ai eu Matthew à 23 ans et je ne le regrette pas. Mais c'est vrai qu'un bébé change énormément de choses au quotidien. Vous avez préparé la chambre ?  
-Non… elle m'a quitté pour que je réfléchisse mais…  
-C'est dur, je pense que si vous préparez la chambre du bébé, ce sera une excellente surprise pour elle.  
-Quels changements cela apporte un bébé ?  
-Enormément, plus de sortie avec les copains, plus de fête, plus de gueule de bois, une voiture plus grande, ce genre de choses.  
-Plus de sortie avec les copains…  
-Mais à côté c'est tellement mieux, avoir ce petit bout de chou vous fait prendre conscience de beaucoup de choses… savoir que c'était le résultat de mon amour pour mon mari… vous savez si il n'avait pas été là pendant ma grossesse, j'aurais eu beaucoup plus de difficultés.  
-Tant que je n'aurai pas changé, elle ne reviendra pas.  
-Alors changez vite avant de la perdre… un enfant est une bénédiction, dit-elle avec des étoiles dans les yeux. »

A ce moment là un petit garçon couru rejoindre Lisa, il avait une petite fleur dans la main.

« Regarde… pour toi.  
-Merci mon chou, c'est vraiment mignon. Tu dis bonjour à James.  
-B'jour… dit timidement le petit garçon de trois ans.  
-Bonjour bonhomme, dit James avec un sourire aux lèvres. Merci Lisa, merci beaucoup, je vais changer…  
-Bonne chance c'est le plus difficile, après tout n'est que bonheur. »

James rentra chez lui et constata avec un regard neuf sa maison. Lisa avait raison, il n'avait rien envisagé pour le futur bébé… pour son bébé… c'était la première fois qu'il se le disait.

_''' Je vais être papa'''_

Cette seule pensée lui réchauffa le cœur… Certes il avait toujours peur de l'avenir mais une chose était sûre, il allait l'affronter avec sa femme et son bébé.  
La maison ne pouvait pas accueillir une chambre d'enfant encore, il voulait construire lui-même la chambre… il faudrait demander de l'aide à Sirius et Remus mais il voulait tout faire pour que Lily revienne, il voulait être papa.

Le soir arriva très vite, James était toujours dans les plans de la chambre quand il se rappela que ce soir l'Ordre se réunissait.

Il arriva à Poudlard en bon dernier mais il n'y prêta guère attention, la seule chose qu'il avait en tête était les dimensions de la chambre de son bébé.

« James, nous t'attendions, dit Dumbledore avec un léger sourire.  
-Désolé, ça ne se reproduira plus.  
-Bien nous pouvons donc commencer, hier soir on a eu droit à une attaque en règle, pour le moment nous avons aucun espion dans le camp adverse, le dernier étant mort… »

James écoutait attentivement Dumbledore mais jetait des regards très fréquents à Lily, cette dernière semblait épuisée, il savait que c'était dû à la grossesse, en regardant très bien, il pouvait voir qu'elle caressait inconsciemment son ventre. Il l'envia à ce moment-la, lui n'avait jamais prêté attention à ce ventre qui portait en lui le fruit de son amour pour elle. Il se promit de se rattraper dès que tout ce qu'il avait prévu serait entièrement fini.

La réunion prit fin, une bonne heure après de nombreuses discussions qui dégénéraient souvent. Lily n'avait pas pris une seule fois la parole et au grand étonnement de tous, James non plus. Ce dernier était pourtant souvent très actif pendant leur réunion mais cette fois-ci, il avait écouté les arguments de chacun sans les contredire. C'était une grande première.

Dès que tout le monde se leva, il n'esquissa aucun mouvement vers Lily mais alla directement vers Sirius.

« Faut absolument que je te parle tu sais, on se retrouve chez toi, je dois d'abord envoyer un hibou à Remus.  
-D'accord. »

James partit donc rapidement à la volière après avoir écrit une brève lettre.  
Lily en regardant James partir aussi vite eut un coup au cœur.

_'''Et si il avait trouvé quelqu'un d'autre ? Et si tout le monde avait tort ? Si James ne m'aime plus ?'''_

Lily se sentit complètement désespérée, elle resta longtemps dans la salle de réunion sous les regards inquiets d'Alice et Franck. La salle lui semblait tout d'un coup bien vide, sans vie, une larme solitaire s'écoula librement sur sa joue, Lily ne s'était jamais autant sentie seule qu'en cet instant. Elle l'avait envisagé sans vraiment y croire… devait-elle élever son enfant toute seule ? Sans l'homme qu'elle aimait ? Cette option lui avait paru une extrémité inenvisageable et pourtant après une semaine sans se voir, James commençait à voir quelqu'un d'autre.

Personne ne pouvait être aussi malheureuse qu'elle en ce moment, elle se sentait trahie, la Lily de Poudlard aurait déjà poussé son cri de guerre mais Lily Potter était une femme fatiguée et blessée… qui avait dit que l'amour était une force ? En ce moment, elle voyait plutôt cela comme une faiblesse qui laissait la personne complètement démunie, vide, sans vie… brisée.  
Elle ne sut jamais vraiment comment elle était arrivée devant la porte de Gabrielle tant elle était perdue dans ses pensées. Elle n'avait pas senti les larmes qui coulaient maintenant à flot sur ses joues et c'est ainsi que la trouva Gabrielle.

« Lily ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Où est-ce que tu étais ?  
-Je… je… je ne sais plus où j'en suis Gabrielle, dit Lily entre deux sanglots.  
-Reste pas sur le pas de la porte voyons, viens, dit-elle en prenant Lily par les épaules. »

Elle installa la malheureuse sur le canapé et alla à la cuisine pour préparer le meilleur remontant qu'elle connaissait, un bon chocolat chaud. Une fois dans le salon, elle s'installa à côté de sa meilleure amie et la prit dans ses bras.

« Explique-moi ce qui se passe Lily, je n'aime pas te voir dans cet état, tu me fais de la peine.  
-Je… je, elle ne parvint pas à contenir la nouvelle crise de larmes qui la saisissait.  
-Chut, calme toi ma belle, dit-elle en lui frottant affectueusement le dos.  
-Je crois qu'il ne m'aime pas…  
-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Demanda Gabrielle en sachant de qui Lily parlait.  
-Il… il me regarde plus… je…, une nouvelle crise de larme fit son irruption.  
-Mais Lily, je ne t'ai jamais vu dans cet état… je suis persuadée que tu as mal compris, je sais qu'il t'aime Lily, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure, c'est une évidence !  
-Non… il ne m'aime plus, il est parti sans me regarder… aucun regard… rien… oh, je me sens tellement mal Gabrielle.  
- Tu ne crois pas que tu en fais un peu trop ?  
-Non, je ne crois pas… j'attendais du soutien de ta part, je crois que je n'aurais pas dû revenir, dit-elle en se levant d'un bond.  
-Non mais ça va pas du tout là Lily, tu vas te calmer tout de suite parce que hormones ou pas, je ne te laisserai pas sortir d'ici. Tu vas me faire le plaisir de prendre le chocolat chaud sur la table et de réfléchir cinq minutes d'accord. C'est mon rôle à moi de faire des montagnes des petites choses, pas le tien. »

Gabrielle s'était levée d'un coup et tendait le bol chaud à Lily qui daigna le prendre et boire de petites gorgées. Le chocolat avait vraiment un rôle bienfaiteur, elle sentait le liquide chaud qui descendait tout le long de sa gorge, cela lui fit un grand bien. Les crises de larmes étaient passées mais il restait en elle une grande tristesse qui ne semblait pas vouloir partir.

« Bien, maintenant que tu es plus calme, tu vas tout m'expliquer et on va pouvoir faire le tri, parce que je suis sûre que tout est embrouillé dans cette tête de bois, dit-elle en pointant son index sur la tête de Lily.  
-J'ai vu James aujourd'hui mais il n'était pas lui-même… enfin je crois, il ne m'a pas jeté un regard et s'est précipité sur Sirius, un peu comme quand il préparait ses mauvais coups à Poudlard… j'ai la certitude que… qu'il a trouvé quelqu'un d'autre.  
-Alors tout ça parce qu'il t'a un peu ignorée, tu te fais des films ?  
-Bah… il ne m'a jamais ignorée, même à Poudlard il ne m'a jamais ignorée !  
-Mais c'est qu'on découvre que Lily aime que James la regarde, je suis sûre que tu adorais ça quand on était à Poudlard.  
-Non, mais quand même… fit-elle avec une petite moue.  
-Je reste quand même assez persuadée qu'il t'aime et qu'il ne voit pas quelqu'un d'autre, je demanderai à Remus quand il rentrera, après tout ils sont tous les quatre les meilleurs amis du monde donc il doit savoir.  
-Remus est parti ?  
-Oui, il a reçu une lettre par hibou un peu avant que tu arrives, il n'a pas voulu me dire où il allait mais j'arrive toujours à le faire parler sur l'oreiller…  
-Je n'en doute pas, rigola Lily. »

De son côté, James avait demandé à ses trois copains de toujours de venir le rejoindre chez Sirius. Le dernier qui arriva n'était autre que Remus.

« Eh bien Lunard, tu en as mis du temps !  
-Me séparer de Gabrielle est toujours très difficile, il faut que je trouve des arguments très convaincants.  
-Dis lui que tu lui promets la meilleure partie de jambes en l'air depuis que vous êtes ensemble.  
-Merci Sirius de l'argument mais tu crois vraiment que je n'ai pas déjà utilisé cet argument ?  
-Non, toi, Remus a dit à ta petite amie que tu lui promettais une nuit de sexe inoubliable… où est passé le préfet !  
-Il a disparu quand on a quitté Poudlard… Bon James, pourquoi nous demander de nous rejoindre ici ? Parce que j'ai deux femmes à la maison et si je les laisse trop longtemps toutes les deux, je ne retrouverai pas ma maison intacte !  
-C'est très simple, je voudrais faire la plus belle surprise de sa vie à Lily, s'exclama James tout fier de lui.  
-Tu vas divorcer, lança Sirius.  
-Très drôle Sirius… j'adore ton humour… je me demande encore comment j'ai pu te supporter toutes ces années.  
-Et tu comptes faire quoi ? Demanda Peter tout excité par l'entrain de James.  
-Je vais construire une chambre pour le bébé…  
-En deux coup de baguette c'est fait, je ne vois pas où est le problème !  
-Mais non Sirius… si je fais tout par la magie, je ne serai pas content, enfin c'est vraiment quelque chose que je veux faire pour prouver à Lily que j'ai vraiment changé et que… vous savez les gars… je vais être papa, dit-il avec un sourire radieux sur le visage.  
-Eh bien ce n'est pas trop tôt, je me demandais quand est-ce que tu allais enfin le réaliser… parce que une Lily bourré d'hormones chez moi, ce n'est pas évident tous les jours.  
-C'est pour ça que je vous aie appelé, je veux faire agrandir un peu la maison pour pouvoir faire une nouvelle chambre à l'étage.  
-Tu comptes agrandir aussi à la manière moldue ? s'inquiéta Sirius.  
-Non, j'ai besoin de vous pour ça, si on s'y met tous les quatre il n'y aura pas de problème.  
-Et tu comptes faire la chambre tout seul ?  
-Non, Lunard, vous faites aussi parti de l'aventure !  
-Tu sais qu'on travaille aussi quand même s'inquiéta Sirius.  
-C'est pour ça que plus on sera, plus cela ira vite, je suis sûr qu'à nous quatre tout ira très vite !  
-Attends James, tu m'as bien regardé, Moi le grand, l'illustre Sirius Black, coller du papier peint sur les murs !  
-Oui, tu as intérêt à être là…  
-Bon mais c'est vraiment parce que c'est toi sinon…  
-Allez, avoue que tu attends cela avec impatience…  
-Je ne dirais pas ça mais l'expérience me tente.  
-Et quand veux-tu qu'on y travaille ? demanda Remus.  
-Sirius et moi on finit vers 17h tous les jours, sauf problème, je sais que tu finis une heure plus tard Remus, tu n'auras qu'à nous rejoindre. Peter, tu finis à quelle heure ?  
-Je pourrai être là qu'à partir de 19h et je devrais partir tôt, je m'occupe de ma mère en ce moment.  
-Très bien… j'ai hâte qu'on commence, j'ai déjà dessiné les plans et… »

Tous regardaient James qui avait des étoiles dans les yeux à chaque fois qu'il évoquait son bébé ou Lily, ou même la chambre… c'était tellement apaisant de le voir aussi heureux et enjoué à l'idée de faire une telle surprise à Lily.

« Vous m'écoutez où vous rêvassez ? Demanda James en regardant ses trois amis.  
-J'avoue que je t'ai perdu au moment où tu me parlais de quel côté tu allais agrandir ta maison.  
-Sirius, tu n'es vraiment pas sérieux, s'exclama Remus, moi je l'ai perdu quand il a parlé de la qualité du papier peint.  
-Vous me désespérez tous les deux, Peter tu as tout écouté toi !  
-Oui, j'ai tout écouté… mais j'ai rien compris. »

James s'écoula dans le canapé avec un visage défait.

« Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de vous…  
-Ah justement je me posais la même question, pouffa Remus, pour une fois que ce n'est pas moi qui sort cette phrase.  
-Je recommence alors, je voulais agrandir la maison au niveau du salon, puisque notre chambre est juste au dessus, j'ai passé l'après-midi à dessiner les plans.  
-Tu as toujours été fort pour faire des plans, je me rappelle quand on a commencé la carte des maraudeurs.  
-Justement c'est grâce à la carte que je suis allé aussi vite, je me souvenais de sa fabrication, vous savez où elle est d'ailleurs ?  
-Oui… Le concierge me l'a confisqué le dernier jour, je voulais aller rejoindre une fille… mais je me suis fait prendre.  
-Peter, comment as-tu pu te faire prendre alors que tu avais la carte ?  
-Je l'ai regardé quand le concierge était derrière moi, mais j'ai eu le temps de l'effacer mais c'était trop tard pour qu'il n'ait absolument rien vu.  
-De toute façon, elle ne nous aurait pas servi en dehors de Poudlard.  
-Tu te trompes Sirius, je comptais bien la donner à la future génération des maraudeurs… mon fils… ou ma fille, je ne sais pas encore.  
-Te connaissant, ton enfant aura sûrement l'idée d'aller récupérer la carte dans le bureau du concierge, lança Remus.  
-Oh, Lunard marque un point, s'exclama Sirius hilare.  
-Enfin bon, on n'en est pas encore là, il faut déjà lui préparer une chambre digne de la famille Potter !  
-Tu ne vas pas lui faire une chambre rouge et or quand même, s'inquiéta Remus.  
-Non, Lily ne serait pas d'accord, je voulais plutôt faire une couler assez passe-partout sans l'être…  
-Tu ne peux pas être moins explicite, intervint Sirius.  
-Je ne sais pas encore mais une chose est sûre c'est que ce sera du papier peint magique, vous savez celui où, quand il fait nuit, on voit des étoiles sur le plafond…  
-J'ai toujours voulu avoir un mur comme ça moi étant enfant mais ma famille n'était pas vraiment un bon modèle.  
-Oui mais des fois des familles de magie noire, il sort quelqu'un de bon… tu en es le parfait exemple.  
-Merci James, ça me fait tellement plaisir ce que tu me dis, dit Sirius trop théâtralement.  
-Bon, n'en fais pas trop non plus, je voudrais qu'on reparte sur le sujet de la chambre. Donc on se retrouve tous chez moi tous les soirs.  
-Ca va mettre du temps pour faire l'agrandissement puis tout ce qui est autour de la chambre.  
-Tu comptes faire quoi comme salle en bas ? Parce que si tu agrandis en haut, tu agrandis aussi en bas, demanda Remus.  
-Je comptais juste mettre une bibliothèque où je pourrais mettre les livres qui ne craignent rien.  
-Les livres puissants, tu les caches où ? demande curieusement Peter.  
-Dans le bureau, c'est plus sûr, même si je sais que ça ne craint rien, on ne sait jamais qui j'invite.  
-C'était pour qui cette remarque ? demanda Sirius.  
-Pas pour toi, mais pour certaines filles que tu as tendance à inviter et qui fouinent partout.  
-Tu sous-entends que je ne fréquente pas les bonnes filles ?  
-Eh bien… disons que je t'ai connu ayant de meilleur goût tout de même ! S'avança Remus.  
-Vous avez raison les gars mais les filles bien veulent une relation sérieuse et je ne suis pas prêt à leur offrir cela.  
-Allez Sirius, si je deviens papa, tu peux bien rester avec une fille un peu plus longtemps qu'une semaine tout de même !  
-Tu as toujours été plus courageux que moi James.  
-Allez Patmol, ressaisis-toi, de toute manière vous bloquez les prochains jours… je vais faire la plus belle surprise de sa vie à ma femme !  
-Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un aussi accro à sa femme que toi James, dit Remus avec un petit sourire.  
-Je l'aime tellement… vous ne pouvez pas imaginer à quel point elle me manque, ses mains, son corps, son ventre tout me manque… sa présence, son caractère, sa passion des livres…  
-Ca va, on a compris James, le coupa Sirius.  
-Alors, rendez-vous dès demain et je vous prends aussi vos week-end, je veux que tout soit parfait dans les plus brefs délais.  
-Tu vas nous devoir un sacré service après ça, lança Sirius intéressé !  
-Si je récupère Lily, je réalise tout tes souhaits Sirius, rigola James. »

Les garçons se séparèrent tard dans la nuit après avoir monté un plan pour commencer l'agrandissement de la maison dès le lendemain soir.  
Ce que Remus n'avait pas prévu était de retrouver sa fiancée furieuse et impatiente.

« On peut savoir où tu te trouvais ? Tu sais l'heure qu'il est ? Ca fait déjà une bonne heure que Lily est couchée et que je me pose des questions. Je te jure que si je trouve une trace de rouge à lèvres sur toi ou tes vêtements, tu vas m'entendre comme jamais tu ne m'as entendue !  
-Ne t'inquiète donc pas, je ne suis pas assez fou pour tromper la plus belle femme du monde. Je t'aime Gabrielle dit-il en l'embrassant fougueusement, ce qui n'était définitivement pas dans ses habitudes.  
-Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas ta fougue mais ce n'est pas habituel, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
-Je t'aime, dit-il en l'embrassant dans le cou, je t'aime tellement, continua-t-il en caressant le dos de sa fiancée, je t'aime si fort que suis une bombe à retardement, lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille tout en continuant ses caresses.  
-Je propose qu'on continue cette charmante discussion dans notre chambre… parce que avec tes bêtises, j'ai une furieuse envie de toi, lui roucoula-t-elle à l'oreille, et je t'aime aussi Remus mais ne crois pas que tu vas échapper aux explications aussi… »

Elle ne put continuer, subjuguée par les mains expertes de son amant qui commençaient à se faire bien plus insistantes.

Le lendemain ce fût une Gabrielle morte de fatigue qui descendit préparer le petit déjeuner. Elle fût vraiment ravie de constater que pour une fois, elle n'aurait qu'à poser ses fesses sur une chaise et manger, Lily ayant déjà tout préparé.

« Eh bien quelle nuit, s'exclama Lily, si les murs avaient des oreilles ils auraient rougi, je pense qu'il faut que je te réapprenne le sortilège d'insonorisation parce se faire réveiller par des gémissements aussi forts que les tiens…  
-Oh mon dieu, dit Gabrielle qui était devenue aussi rouge qu'une tomate, on a fait vraiment beaucoup de bruit ?  
-J'ai cru qu'il y avait meurtre sur ta personne…  
-Je… Gabrielle ne savait plus quoi dire tant elle était choquée par les propos de son amie.  
-Je plaisante, mais vous m'avez quand même réveillée, j'ai dû poser moi-même le sortilège d'insonorisation si je voulais avoir un repos tranquille. A ce propos je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi bruyante…  
-Tu… cherches… à… me faire rougir… là je…  
-Allez, Gabrielle, il ne faut pas être gênée par tes performances voyons, après tout Remus aussi à crié. »

Gabrielle était gelée sur place, elle aurait voulue être aussi petite qu'une souris, elle ne savait plus où se mettre face à sa meilleure amie qui avait un sourire triomphant.

« Je te signale que tu n'es pas muette toi non plus, répondit Gabrielle qui avait repris un teint un peu moins rouge.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? répliqua Lily qui avait perdue de sa superbe.  
-Eh bien que quelque fois vous n'étiez pas très discrets dans les salles les plus romantiques de Poudlard alors n'essaie de me donner des leçons…  
-D'accord, égalité, tu n'es vraiment pas drôle, tu aurais dû voir la tête de Remus quand je lui aie sorti le même discours ce matin, il est parti à la quatrième vitesse comme si il avait des hippogriffes aux fesses, c'était trop drôle.  
-Le pauvre, tu n'as pas honte de toi ? Surtout que c'est lui qui m'a sauté dessus hier soir.  
-Oui, toi tu es aussi innocente que l'agneau qui vient de naître c'est ça ?  
-Parfaitement ! Ca va mieux ?  
-Je ferais avec, peut-être que si j'allais lui parler ?  
-Non, tu as oublié que c'est lui qui doit faire le premier pas, si tu fonces la tête baissée, il ne réagira pas.  
-Il faut que je sois sûre, je préfère en avoir le cœur net.  
-Très bien, dans ce cas là, je peux te dire qu'hier soir James n'était pas avec une femme, ça te rassure ?  
-Comment le sais-tu ?  
-Parce que hier James était chez Sirius avec Peter et Remus, ils ont fait une réunion d'école entre eux. Tu sais ces quatre-la, quand ils ne se voient pas pendant une semaine c'est la catastrophe.  
-Et comment le sais-tu ?  
-Confessions sur l'oreiller ! Ca a ses avantages, dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Alors rassurée ?  
-Oui, dit-elle avec un petit sourire. Il faut que j'aille sur le Chemin de Traverse, je n'ai plus de livres à lire.  
-Alors ça c'est vraiment la catastrophe s'exclama ironiquement Gabrielle.  
-Bah oui, tu ne t'en rends peut-être pas compte toi mais lire est très important.  
-On n'apprend pas tout dans les livres quand même.  
-Peut-être mais on en apprend une grande partie et puis il faut bien que je m'occupe un peu aussi.  
-Profites-en pour t'acheter de nouveaux vêtements, je trouve que tu prends du poids ces derniers temps.  
-Très drôle Gabrielle, j'admire ton humour ! »

Lily avait passé toute sa matinée dans les magasins, elle avait acheté quelques livres sur les difficultés d'une grossesse et les problèmes rencontrés même si elle se doutait que son problème à elle ne serait pas dans ce livre là. Elle avait aussi suivi le conseil de Gabrielle et était allée s'acheter quelques affaires ensorcelées pour que le tissu puisse s'étendre facilement lorsque son ventre serait beaucoup plus apparent.

Lorsqu'elle rentra, elle eut la surprise de voir une lettre de Poudlard sur la table. Elle était toujours seule à midi, Gabrielle et Remus déjeunant à leur travail, elle commença donc à préparer le déjeuner. Pendant que le tout mijotait, elle ouvrit la lettre qui lui était destinée.

_Mme Potter  
Après avoir fait quelques recherches, il semblerait que j'ai trouvé la raison du dérèglement de magie dont vous souffrez. Si vous pouviez passer me voir le plus rapidement possible à l'infirmerie, je pourrais vous en dire plus.  
Mme Pomfresh_

Lily était intriguée et heureuse, ne pas savoir pourquoi sa magie ne fonctionnait pas normalement commençait à lui peser, rien n'était pire que l'ignorance. En tout cas, elle était heureuse de constater que Pomfresh n'avait vraiment pas tardé pour trouver son problème.  
Elle déjeuna rapidement et transplanna à Pré-au-Lard. Elle arriva devant Zonko et ne put réprimer un petit sourire nostalgique. Elle en avait acheté des farces ici. Soudain elle entendit une voix qu'elle connaissait si bien et qui appartenait à son mari, elle se retourna et regarda dans la direction d'où provenait la voix.

James parlait avec passion à Sirius, Lily ne connaissait pas le sujet de la conversation mais voir James si excité lui fit redouter le pire. Il parlait de deux choses avec cet air-là, des blagues et de Quidditch. Elle ne put entendre que quelques bribes de conversations.

« Oui, c'est une professionnelle, elle va passer à la maison, comme ça on ne prend aucun risque, je sens que ça va être super, j'ai tellement hâte d'être à ce soir et aucun risque que Lily débarque puisqu'elle travaille pendant ces heures-là. »

Lily s'enfuit en courant en entendant les paroles de son mari… alors voilà qui il allait voir quand elle partait de la maison… des professionnelles… tu parles, comme si ce genre de filles pouvaient être qualifiées de professionnelles… elle avait envie de faire un meurtre à cet instant. Comment James pouvait la tromper ainsi ! Et il l'emmenait chez eux en plus. Lily sentit une vague de jalousie la traverser, elle n'aspirait qu'à une chose, la vengeance. Elle ne remarqua même pas la vitrine du magasin qui explosa sur son passage, ni la poubelle qui subi le même sort. Elle se rua directement sur Poudlard.

« Regarde, apparemment il y a un problème au niveau de ce magasin, le devoir nous appelle mon cher Patmol.  
-Qui est-ce qui a pût faire exploser une vitrine de magasin sans tenter de s'emparer de quelque chose ?  
-Je crois qu'ils ont eu peur de toi.  
-C'est une excellente explication je trouve, dit-il avec un sourire charmeur à l'attention d'une jolie brune.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda James au propriétaire de la boutique.  
-Je ne sais pas, il n'y a eu aucun sortilège de destruction prononcé, je n'ai rien entendu, c'est un vrai mystère.  
-_Reparo_, dit Sirius en pointant sa baguette sur la vitrine.  
-Merci, dit le propriétaire avec un sourire. »

James et Sirius s'éloignèrent pour continuer à faire leur ronde.

« Tu disais donc, mon cher Cornedrue.  
-Je disais donc que cette femme va venir surveiller l'agrandissement de la maison, elle travaille dans l'aménagement ménager et se faire entourer d'une professionnelle ne peut être que bénéfique, je ne voudrais pas que le lit de mon bébé passe au travers du plancher.  
-Ce serait problématique en effet, on vient quand même ce soir ?  
-Bien sûr que tu viens ce soir Sirius, quand elle aura approuvé les plans, elle va nous aider à mettre en place le mur extérieur, il faudra aussi isoler le coin qu'on va agrandir puis, on agrandira l'étage, je l'ai consulté ce matin et elle m'a dit qu'on mettrait à peu près deux semaines à faire tout ça. Mais il peut y avoir des complications à cause du temps ou autre.  
-Mais on est des sorciers, le temps, on peut s'en protéger facilement.  
-Oui mais le sol ne sera pas assez stable pour faire proprement les fondations s'il pleut trop m'as-t-elle dit. On est en février, le temps change vite.  
-Tu comptes finir quand la chambre et le salon ?  
-Logiquement dans un mois.  
-Et tu vas réussir à rester sans Lily encore un mois ?  
-Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, dit James en perdant le sourire qu'il avait en parlant de la future chambre de son enfant.  
-Quand tu dis un mois, tu comptes les achats pour le bébé, le lit et tous les trucs qui vont avec ?  
-Oui, dans un mois tout est complètement terminé et j'espère bien donc que dans un mois Lily revienne à la maison… elle me manque trop.  
-Tu sais que les hommes ne sont pas censés montrer leurs sentiments en public…  
-Je m'en fiche Sirius, j'ai Lily dans la peau, sans elle je ne suis plus rien du tout, je survis à peine sans elle.  
-Tu as continué à faire la cuisine ?  
-Oui, j'ai appris de nouveaux plats, tu sais ça me fait un peu penser aux cours de potions mais en bien plus agréable quand même.  
-Tu vas devenir un vrai chef alors, faudra que tu m'invites à manger.  
-Oui, tu pourras faire le cobaye comme ça, dit pensivement James.  
-Tu devrais peut-être inviter Remus et Peter pour être les cobayes et tu m'invites après, qu'en dis-tu ?  
-Que je vous invite tous les trois ce week-end.  
-Tu invites Gabrielle aussi ?  
-Non, je préfère que quelqu'un soit avec Lily mais je sais que Remus va devoir payer son absence, je connais un peu le caractère de Gabrielle, faut pas croire mais elle est très possessive.  
-Faudra qu'on demande à Remus, rigola Sirius. »

Une fois qu'elle passa les grilles de Poudlard, Lily se força à se calmer avant d'entrer dans le château, il fallait qu'elle reste concentrée sur l'objectif de la journée qui est : savoir pourquoi sa magie disjoncte. Mais pour le moment elle avait plutôt l'impression que c'était sa vie qui disjonctait. Elle marcha doucement dans les couloirs qui lui ravivaient tant de souvenirs, elle en oublia presque sa colère qui se transformait peu à peu en peine. Si Gabrielle avait dit vrai, alors il n'avait été avec personne hier soir, mais ce soir qu'en serait-il ?

Elle passa les lourdes portes de l'infirmerie et se retrouva face à Pomfresh, l'infirmière tortionnaire de Poudlard !

« Je ne pensais pas que vous feriez aussi vite que cela, s'étonna-t-elle.  
-J'ai vraiment envie de savoir ce qu'il se passe chez moi, s'excusa presque Lily.  
-Pas la peine de prendre ce ton désolé, je suis heureuse que vous ayez fait aussi vite.  
-Alors quel est le verdict ?  
-Nous ne sommes pas dans un tribunal Mme Potter, je dirais plutôt, quel est le diagnostic, et il est très simple.  
-Ne tournez pas autour du pot, vous me rendez nerveuse.  
-Avant de pouvoir vous dire quelque chose, j'aimerais faire une petite expérience pour étayer ma thèse.  
-Ca dépend de quel genre d'expérience. »

Pomfresh partit dans son bureau et revint baguette en main, baguette qu'elle pointait sur Lily. Cette dernière n'eut pas le temps de réagir que l'infirmière lui lançait un sortilège de désarmement. A la plus grande surprise de Lily, le sort fût absorbé par un bouclier, Pomfresh, au contraire, semblait très contente d'elle.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ? J'ai eu peur.  
-Si vous aviez su que je ne vous voulais aucun mal, il n'y aurait pas eu de bouclier.  
-Et ça veut dire quoi ?  
-Vous n'avez pas eu le temps de mettre en place ce bouclier n'est-ce pas ?  
-Non.  
-Très bien, maintenant je veux que vous m'attaquiez et que vous vouliez vraiment me faire mal, comme si j'étais un ennemi, il faut que vous y croyiez absolument.  
-Je ne peux pas faire ça tout de même.  
-Ne craigniez rien, j'ai un excellent bouclier. »

Lily lança un sortilège d'entrave sans problème mais il ne se passa rien de spécial.

« Je vous aie demandé d'y croire, de vouloir vraiment me mettre hors d'état de nuire, il faut que vous vous imaginiez face à un mangemort.  
-Très bien mais je ne garantis rien. »

Lily prit quelque instant pour s'imaginer sur un champ de bataille, elle s'imagina que Pomfresh était un mangemort et lui lança un puissant sortilège de désarmement.  
Le sortilège se dirigea directement sur Pomfresh puis dévia au dernier moment.

« Vous voyiez quand je vous dit que ma magie débloque.  
-Et je sais exactement pourquoi.  
-Alors éclairez ma lanterne.  
-Vous avez un bébé pacifiste si on peut dire.  
-Je pense que vous n'auriez pas pu être moins explicite.  
-C'est très simple, votre magie fonctionne très bien seulement le bébé ne veut pas que vous fassiez du mal aux gens qui vous entourent, amis comme ennemis, il ne fait pas encore la différence apparemment. Par contre, il vous protège aussi.  
-Vous voulez dire que c'est la magie de mon bébé qui fait cela ? Mais on ne montre pas nos premiers signes de magie quand on est un enfant ?  
-Si, ce n'est pas de sa magie dont il se sert, mais de la vôtre. Il arrive à la canaliser et à vous protéger. Comment il fait, je n'en ai aucune idée mais plus il grandira dans votre ventre, plus il fera la différence et plus vous aurez de problèmes.  
-Mais ça ne m'arrange absolument pas, je suis Auror, si je suis incapable d'attaquer pendant un combat, je ne sers plus à grand-chose.  
-Pour cela, je pense qu'il faudra peu de temps à votre enfant pour comprendre. Mais pour le moment, il ne ressent les choses qu'à travers vos émotions, je pense que vers le septième mois ce sera plus drôle.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Parce que dès sept mois, le bébé entend ce qu'il se passe autour de vous. Il ne comprendra pas quand on parle bien sûr mais il ressentira les émotions à travers le ton des personnes qui vous entourent. Si quelqu'un vous menace ou tout simplement une petite bagarre entre vous et James ; je pense que ça va valoir le coup d'œil.  
-Et comment on évite cela ?  
-Je crains hélas qu'il n'y ait aucun moyen de l'éviter à moins que vous ne vouliez que votre enfant soit un Cracmol.  
-Bien sûr que je ne veux pas qu'il soit un Cracmol, ce n'est même pas envisageable.  
-Dans ce cas, il va falloir lui parler même si il ne vous entend pas encore, peut-être qu'il comprendra qu'il ne faut pas faire joujou avec la magie de sa maman. En tout cas, ça va être un vrai phénomène, il sera aussi sûrement puissant.  
-Ca ne fait que me rassurer davantage lança sarcastiquement Lily. »

Lily sortit un peu choquée de l'infirmerie, d'un côté elle était contente que le problème ne vienne pas d'elle, mais si le bébé s'amusait avec sa magie, ça ne promettait pas d'être facile tous les jours. Sa prochaine échographie était programmée pour le milieu du quatrième mois donc dans un peu moins d'un mois, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que cela faisait deux semaines qu'elle avait quitté James, pour elle cela semblait faire plus d'un an.

Le soir même, James, Sirius, Remus et Peter commencèrent les travaux… la galère commença pour eux !

Peter lança dans la mauvaise direction un sortilège et la porte de la cuisine se brisa en mille morceaux, les plans faits par James n'étaient pas aussi bons qu'il l'avait pensé au premier abord. Apparemment, il n'avait pas pris tout en compte, il avait oublié certains détails. La chambre était bien trop petite et un si petit agrandissement comportait énormément de problèmes puisqu'il fallait utiliser beaucoup de matériaux pour construire les murs et le plancher, ce qui rapetissait encore la chambre. Ils dessinèrent donc un nouveau plan et une fois qu'il fût passé minuit, Elisabeth, la professionnelle, rentra chez elle.

« Tu peux me répéter encore une fois pourquoi je me suis embarqué dans cette galère avec toi ? demanda Sirius épuisé.  
-Parce que je te considère comme mon frère et que tu m'adores.  
-Tu peux me dire une autre raison ?  
-Je suis irrésistible ? Ca te va comme raison ?  
-Bof, tu pourrais trouver mieux. »

En guise de réponse, Sirius reçut un oreiller dans la tête.

« Bon les gars il faut que j'y aille, lança Remus, si je tarde trop, je vais avoir une scène à la maison moi.  
-Pauvre petit Remus qui se fait battre par Gabrielle.  
-Faut pas croire, c'est loin d'être un ange, je peux vous dire qu'elle peut même être… torride.  
-Remus se dévergonde, où va le monde ! Lança Sirius levant les bras au ciel.  
-Tu ne lui as rien dit bien sûr ?  
-Disons que je n'ai pas tout dit, je lui aie juste dit que j'étais avec toi hier soir. Parce que figure-toi que ta femme a fait une scène à ma fiancée hier soir.  
-Pourquoi ? Lily ne va pas bien ? C'est le bébé ?  
-Non, elle pensait que tu la trompais.  
-Que je la trompe ? Qu'est-ce qui lui a fait penser une telle chose ? s'inquiéta James.  
-Seulement que tu ne la regardes plus comme avant, je crois, enfin c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, je n'écoutais pas vraiment ce que disais Gabrielle, elle tentait de me soutirer des informations d'une façon assez cruelle.  
-Les confessions sur l'oreiller, c'est ce que je préfère, répliqua Sirius.  
-C'est très difficile dans ce cas de ne pas parler, c'est du chantage tout simplement et puis si je ne réponds pas, elle serait capable de me laisser en plan…  
-Ca c'est ce qu'elles disent toutes, si tu ne dis rien, que tu continues à lui faire des compliments, à la caresser aux endroits stratégiques, elle ne te laissera pas en plan et tu ne nous auras pas trahi.  
-Ouais, la dernière fois que j'ai écouté les conseils du charmeur ici présent j'ai fini sur le canapé…  
-Merci James, j'adore quand tu me soutiens, surtout au moment où je forme Remus à ne pas se plier aux quatre volontés de sa fiancée. Comment croyez-vous qu'aucune femme ne me résiste… parce que je suis un vrai mystère et qu'elles n'obtiennent aucune confidence de ma part. Du coup elles reviennent à la charge, il suffit juste de les cueillir.  
-Sur cette discussion passionnante, je vais rentrer chez moi, je ne pourrais pas rester aussi tard les prochaines fois James. Et encore désolé pour ta porte de cuisine.  
-Ce n'est rien Peter, je pense qu'elle va s'en remettre… enfin j'espère.  
-Au fait, je vous invite dimanche midi à déjeuner ici, se souvint James.  
-Euh… James, tenta Peter, tu… c'est toi qui… cuisines ?  
-Oui, je ne vois pas où est le problème.  
-Sérieusement James, c'est vraiment toi qui va faire la cuisine, s'exclama Remus plus pâle que d'habitude.  
-Je ne vois pas où est le problème, je suis un vrai chef maintenant.  
-Je prévois un repas au cas où, demanda prudemment Remus.  
-Très drôle Lunard, il n'arrivera rien, au pire je vous promets de vous invitez au restaurant si c'est vraiment mauvais.  
-Très bien, j'accepte, dit finalement Remus.  
-Moi aussi, murmura timidement Peter.  
-Très bien, dimanche on passe à la casserole alors.  
-Je suis sûr que vous n'aurez rien à y redire.  
-Pourquoi tu as voulu apprendre à cuisiner ? demanda Remus.  
-Parce c'était une question de survie, au début j'allais toujours m'acheter quelque chose dehors mais j'en ai eu marre et j'ai demandé à Sirius de m'apprendre à cuisiner et voilà, je suis un vrai chef maintenant.  
-Tu sais cuisinier depuis quand ?  
-Un peu plus d'une semaine, pourquoi ?  
-Dans ce cas je vais déjà faire un choix de restaurant.  
-Merci de ton soutien Lunard…. ça me touche vraiment !  
-Mais de rien Cornedrue, tu sais bien que je suis là pour ça. Allez je file avec Peter, Gabrielle doit attendre à la porte que je rentre.  
-Je pense que Lily sera chez vous. Tu pourras juste me dire si elle va bien, dis lui juste que je pense à elle d'accord. Et surtout, surtout, pas un mot à propos de la chambre, je veux que ce soit une surprise absolue !  
-Ne t'inquiète pas James, je ne dirai rien, une vraie tombe, plaisanta Remus. »

Remus et Peter partirent donc en même temps tandis que James admirait les plans qu'ils avaient redessinés.

« Tu sais James, d'après Elisabeth, ça mettra un peu plus d'un mois rien que pour agrandir la maison, c'est un équilibre parfait, on ne peut pas juste empiler comme ça des étages les uns sur les autres. On déplace le centre d'équilibre au niveau du toit et des poutres principales et il faut refaire les fondations.  
-Je sais Sirius, je sais que ça va être très dur mais je veux vraiment finir cela au plus vite, je ne veux plus manquer un seul instant de la grossesse de ma femme.  
-Je comprends, demande à Remus de prendre des photos d'elle, il faut qu'il soit discret mais c'est dans le domaine du possible.  
-Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée mais je préférerais la toucher, la goûter, l'embrasser et l'aimer…  
-Mais avoue qu'elle avait raison sur un point, tu devais un peu grandir pour accepter le petit bout de chou qui arrive.  
-Tu as changé d'opinion sur les enfants ?  
-Oui et non, je dis toujours que ça pleure et crie tout le temps mais c'est aussi une source de joie inépuisable et je viens juste de le remarquer en te regardant parler de lui alors qu'il n'est pas né.  
-Tu comptes te lancer dans une relation plus sérieuse ?  
-Je ne sais pas mais tu as marqué un point tout de même, je ne veux plus cette vie-là, en tout cas je choisirai des filles plus intelligentes.  
-Tu ne pouvais vraiment pas faire pire de toute manière.  
-Ca c'est vrai.  
-Je pense que celle de Noël remportait le premier prix.  
-Je ne sais même pas ce qui m'intéressait chez elle, je crois qu'au final j'ai aussi évolué et ça fait du bien de se sentir un peu plus adulte. Maintenant il va falloir agir en tant que tel.  
-Ca me fait tout drôle de me dire que je suis complètement un adulte maintenant, que je dois avoir des responsabilités, surtout envers mon futur enfant, il faut absolument que je prenne des nouvelles de Lily.  
-Bon James, je vais te laisser avec tes plans, te connaissant tu ne vas pas dormir tant que tous les plans ne seront pas parfaits donc je te laisse le plus tôt possible, n'oublie pas de dormir quand même.  
-Promis, à demain Sirius, on se retrouve au boulot.  
-Comme d'habitude. »

Sirius quitta un James déjà penché sur les plans de l'agrandissement du salon et de la création de la chambre d'enfant.  
Remus arriva sur la pointe des pieds dans la maison, ayant le vague espoir que Gabrielle serait déjà en train de dormir.

« Alors Mr Lupin, c'est comme cela qu'on s'occupe de sa fiancée, en la laissant toute la soirée chez elle, et je peux savoir où tu étais ce soir ? Me sors pas la même excuse d'hier, je n'y croirais pas.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Parce que je sais très bien ce que fait James ce soir.  
-Comment le sais-tu ?  
-Lily me l'a dit, elle a surpris une conversation entre James et Sirius cet après-midi, elle est effondrée.  
-Effondrée ? Comment ça effondrée ? Elle devrait être contente non ?  
-Comment peut-elle être heureuse alors que son mari la trompe avec une fille des rues ! »

Remus ne put s'empêcher de pouffer, un instant il avait crû que Lily avait découvert le pot aux roses mais non il n'en était rien, loin de là d'ailleurs.

« Je peux t'assurer que James ne trompe pas Lily parce que j'étais chez lui ce soir et que nous avons parlé toute la soirée.  
-Vrai ? demanda une petite voix qui venait du salon. »

Remus entra dans le salon et ce qu'il vit le glaça sur place, une Lily en pleurs et l'état du salon était… un bazar total.

« Il y a eu une guerre dans cette maison ?  
-Non, va t'asseoir, je vais t'expliquer, quant à toi Lily, tu vas me faire plaisir de retourner sur le canapé et de ne pas faire exploser trop de choses promis ?  
-Je vais essayer mais je n'y peux rien. »

Remus interrogea Gabrielle du regard et celle-ci prononça un mot sans émettre de son, elle savait que Remus lisait sur les lèvres : les hormones.  
Remus hocha de la tête, lui signifiant qu'il avait compris, et eut un petit sourire en coin.

Gabrielle revint de la cuisine avec le remède idéale pour Lily, le fameux bol de chocolat chaud, elle s'installa face au canapé où étaient assis Remus et Lily.

« D'accord, alors il est temps qu'on s'explique un peu tous ensemble. Lily, je veux que tu te rentres dans la tête que James t'aime et que Remus va nous fournir une explication à ce malentendu.  
-J'aimerais savoir qu'est-ce qui fait penser que James te trompe avec une fille des rues comme tu les appelles.  
-Je l'ai entendu cet après-midi, j'avais rendez-vous avec Pomfresh à cause de mes problèmes de magie et j'ai vu Sirius et James. Il parlait avec entrain de ce qu'il allait faire ce soir, qu'il avait fait appel à une professionnelle et qu'il lui avait donné une heure où je travaille afin qu'il soit sûr que je ne puisse pas débarquer à la maison.  
-Et tu en as déduis qu'il te trompait ?  
-Oui, qu'est-ce que tu aurais cru toi ?  
-C'est vrai que ce n'était pas explicite…  
-Donc mon chéri, on attend ton explication vu que tu étais chez lui ce soir.  
-C'est très simple mais il faut me promettre de garder ça pour vous, James ne veut pas que tu le saches Lily.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Eh bien… James a tenté de faire un peu de cuisine et a fini par détruire les plaques chauffantes, tout a explosé mais il n'y a que la cuisine qui est touchée ne t'inquiète pas. Il ne voulait pas que tu saches qu'il avait détruit ton terrain et il a fait appel à une professionnelle pour qu'elle répare tous les dégâts, on était là pour constater que James et la cuisine ça fait deux.  
-C'est tout, dit Lily qui se séchait les larmes.  
-Bah c'est tout… je ne dirais pas ça parce que vu l'état… mais oui, il ne te trompe pas, il t'aime beaucoup trop.  
-Je savais qu'il y avait une explication logique, combien de fois te l'ai-je répéter.  
-Je suis désolée pour ton salon Gabrielle, je vais ranger.  
-Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas et puis ce n'est pas de ta faute tout de même.  
-Maintenant c'est moi qui demande des explications !  
-Eh bien, j'ai découvert des choses très intéressantes aujourd'hui à propos de mon bébé.  
-Tout va bien, j'espère ? demanda Remus inquiet.  
-Tout va bien mais si je t'en parle, tu me promets de ne pas en parler à James, promis ?  
-Promis, dis moi, je suis curieux maintenant que tu as éveillé ma curiosité !  
-Voilà, depuis quelques temps je rencontre quelques problèmes avec ma magie et c'est lié en partie à mon humeur. Quand je suis en colère, tout explose un peu autour de moi, quand je suis dans un combat, mes sorts se dévient et évitent les gens et je suis protégée par un bouclier que je n'ai pas conjuré.  
-Tu appelles ça quelques problèmes, c'est plutôt grave non ?  
-En fait c'est lié au bébé, c'est lui qui ne veut pas que je fasse de mal aux gens et qui me protège quand on m'attaque. Quand je suis en colère, il laisse s'échapper ma magie.  
-Il fait ça ?  
-Oui, cette petite chose contrôle ma magie donc il va falloir que je lui fasse comprendre que ce n'est pas bien de faire joujou avec la magie de sa mère. Mais tout est lié à mes émotions parce qu'il ne ressent pas encore le monde extérieur, c'est au bout du septième mois qu'il va commencer à entendre tout autour de moi.  
-Il va comprendre ce qu'on dit ?  
-Non, il va juste sentir si tu es en colère ou heureux, à travers mes émotions et à travers le ton que tu prends.  
-Donc il n'a que trois mois et demi et il fait déjà sa loi si j'ai bien compris. Y a aucun doute c'est bien James le père.  
-Oui mais le père n'assume pas du tout son enfant.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas Lily, James est peut-être borné, stupide par moment mais il t'aime et je suis déjà persuadé qu'il aime aussi l'enfant que tu portes en toi.  
-Comment va-t-il ?  
-Tu lui manques, surtout en matière de cuisine mais il nous parle de toi à tout bout de champs, laisse lui encore… je dirais deux bons mois et je te parie que tout rentrera dans l'ordre.  
-Deux mois ! Mais c'est énorme Remus, s'exclama Gabrielle.  
-Uniquement parce que James à la tête dure, je te promets qu'il va change, laisse lui un peu de temps c'est tout.  
-Très bien, je vais me coucher, Gabrielle je t'interdis de ranger ce bazar, je le ferai demain matin, compris ?  
-Oui chef, s'exclama Gabrielle hilare. »

Lily monta à l'étage pour se coucher et Gabrielle lança un regard dangereux envers Remus.

« Bien maintenant que Lily est montée, tu vas pouvoir me dire l'entière vérité n'est-ce pas ?  
-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Demanda Remus très calme en apparence.  
-Je sais quand tu mens, c'est très subtil mais je te connais trop bien mon petit loup.  
-Disons que j'ai fait une promesse et que je compte la tenir, dit-il le sourire aux lèvres en embrassant soudainement Gabrielle. »

Il rompit le baiser rapidement et monta à l'étage pour aller se coucher.

« J'espère que tu ne comptes pas me laisser en plan tout de même s'exclama Gabrielle en le rattrapant et en lui collant une main aux fesses.

Un peu de tenue voyons mon amour, dit-il avec un sourire coquin.  
-En apparence, tu es quelqu'un de très calme et de sérieux mais quand il s'agit de nous deux, c'est toi le plus démon des deux.  
-Et tu adores ça, répliqua Remus.  
-Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire. »

Gabrielle ferma la porte de la chambre, mit en place le sortilège d'insonorisation et sauta sur Remus qui s'était tranquillement installé dans le lit.

« Tu ne vas vraiment rien me dire ?  
-Non, tu peux exercer tous les chantages que tu veux, je ne dirai rien, mes lèvres sont scellées.  
-Pas de câlins ce soir alors, tenta Gabrielle.  
-D'accord, répliqua Remus qui s'était mis un bas de pyjama et qui entrait tranquillement dans le lit.  
-Remus, tu n'es pas censé te désintéresser de moi ainsi, dit-elle prise au dépourvue.  
-C'est toi qui ne veux pas de câlins, dit-il en faisant de légers cercles sur le ventre de cette dernière.  
-Remus…  
-Après tout, c'est toi qui décides dit-il en embrassant doucement le ventre de Gabrielle qui commençait à avoir du mal à avoir une respiration normale.  
-Remus… je  
-Mais bon si tu ne veux pas, je peux très bien comprendre que tu sois morte de fatigue, dit-il en caressant la hanche de cette dernière tout en parsemant son cou de petits baisers.  
-Oh très bien on ne parle pas de ce petit secret mais je suis tout à toi pour ce que tu veux.  
-Je vois qu'on devient raisonnable dit-il en embrassant cette dernière avec un baiser doux et plein de promesses. »

La nuit se passa à nouveau dans les meilleures conditions possibles pour Remus qui se dit qu'il fallait absolument qu'il aille dire merci à Sirius. Pour une fois que les conseils de ce dernier marchaient à merveille.

Le lendemain, Gabrielle descendit le sourire aux lèvres, un sourire béat et niais que Lily lui envia aussitôt. Même si elle avait fait le point avec Remus et Gabrielle, elle ne se sentait pas mieux. Lorsqu'il ne restât personne dans la maison, elle commença à ranger le salon qui ressemblait étrangement à un champ de bataille. Elle ne s'était même pas aperçue qu'elle avait fait autant de dégâts avec une simple crise de jalousie… enfin pas si simple que ça. Elle avait hâte d'aller chez le médicomage pour savoir si son bébé était une fille ou un garçon… et dire que James n'avait même pas encore vu leur bébé et qu'il ne viendrait sûrement pas à cette échographie là, puisqu'elle ne voulait pas lui en parler.  
Une fois qu'elle fût satisfaite de son rangement, elle s'installa sur le canapé et commença à se parler à haute voix, espérant ainsi mettre un peu de raison dans la tête de son enfant… avait-on jamais vu un bébé pacifiste ? Avait-on déjà vu un bébé qui faisait joujou avec la magie de sa mère ? Il fallait qu'elle aille en parler avec Alice, peut-être que elle aussi rencontrait le même genre de problèmes.

Ce soir encore, James n'avait pas avancé aussi vite qu'il aurait voulu, les plans étaient maintenant parfaits mais on ne pouvait pas travailler encore sur la maison à cause de la pluie d'aujourd'hui, le sol était humide donc impossible de faire disparaître un pan du mur et de commencer la construction des fondations de cette nouvelle partie de la maison. Peter partit très tôt ce soir-là, Remus le suivit et Sirius ne s'attarda pas non plus.  
James s'effondra sur le canapé, chose incroyable en plus de deux semaines de séparation avec Lily, il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à s'endormir tout seul dans leur chambre… et au final il avait vraiment mal de dos.

Il sentit quelque chose de dur lui rentrer dans le dos et aperçut une petite plaque de métal, d'où cela pouvait-il provenir ?  
Il se rappela alors que c'était la petite plaque que le médicomage lui avait donnée, elle avait dû glisser de son manteau lorsqu'il l'avait posé sur le canapé. Il avait complètement oublié ce détail avec tous les problèmes qui avaient suivi. Il ne voyait pas vraiment ce que cela pouvait être, il la tourna plusieurs fois dans ses doigts mais ne trouva aucun bouton, aucune indication.

Il tapota alors dessus avec sa baguette et une image se fit alors voir, enfin pas tout à fait une image, un petit film plutôt, il ne voyait pas très bien ce que c'était mais il devina tout de suite qu'il devait s'agir de l'échographie et que le truc en noir et blanc qu'il voyait était son bébé.

Il était tout ému, il avait devant les yeux son bébé, sa chair, le fruit de son amour pour Lily. Plusieurs petites légendes se mirent en place afin de désigner ce qu'il voyait, on pouvait ainsi voir où se trouvait la tête, les pieds, même si on ne les différenciait pas et la petite chose qui bougeait à cette allure folle n'était autre que le cœur de son enfant.

Il passa une grande partie de la nuit à admirer son bébé avant de s'endormir, le sourire aux lèvres.

Le lendemain, ce fût Sirius qui le leva, c'était devenu une sorte de rituel, Sirius passait toujours chez James pour que ce dernier ne soit pas en retard au travail, on était déjà samedi.

« James, devine quel jour on est ?  
-Samedi, pourquoi ? Ca me fait penser qu'il faut que j'aille faire les courses pour demain midi.  
-D'accord on est samedi, mais sais-tu quel jour on est ?  
-On en est février.  
-Ca fait quatorze jours que nous sommes en février, donc nous sommes le quatorze.  
-Et alors ? dit James en tentant d'ouvrir les yeux.  
-James, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe tous les quatorze février ?  
-C'est la Saint Valentin, dit-il d'un ton endormi. »

James se redressa soudainement et sortit du canapé.

« C'est la Saint Valentin, Sirius, s'exclama-t-il.  
-Je savais que j'allais quand même réussir à te faire réagir.  
-Je n'ai pas de cadeau pour Lily, il faut absolument que je lui trouve quelque chose.  
-Vous n'êtes pas censé être en mode pause ?  
-Ce n'est pas une raison, il est trop tôt pour les magasins, j'irai après le travail, j'espère qu'il aura le temps de me faire ça.  
-James, de quoi tu parles ?  
-Tu verras, c'est une surprise.  
-La surprise est plutôt pour Lily non ?  
-Oui mais tu es bien trop curieux et j'adore t'embêter. »

La journée sembla passer au ralenti du point de vue de James, le temps n'avançait pas, il voyait à tous les coins de rues des couples qui s'offraient des cadeaux, échangeaient des baisers passionnés tandis que lui devait faire des patrouilles dans les rues.

Quand l'heure de la délivrance sonna, il transplanna chez lui, prit un parchemin, dessina quelque chose et fila en direction du Chemin de Traverse.

Lily avait passé sa journée à flâner dans la maison, soit elle lisait un peu, soit elle tentait de parler à son bébé, ce ne fût qu'au moment où elle allait partir qu'elle vit une chouette arriver. Sur l'enveloppe, elle reconnut l'écriture d'Anne.

_Ma petite Lily,  
Je sais que tu es en ce moment seule alors qu'aujourd'hui est la fête des amoureux, comme je ne veux pas te laisser te morfondre toute seule, je t'envoie cette boîte de chocogrenouilles.  
Je pense à toi  
Bise_

_Anne_

Elle n'avait même pas noté qu'on était déjà le quatorze février, elle se sentit peinée de ne pas partager cette fête avec James mais elle se sentit encore plus peinée de n'avoir rien reçu de sa part… elle savait qu'elle en demandait trop mais pour le moment elle avait un sacré manque d'affection et elle se sentait mal. Mal dans sa peau, mal dans sa tête, rien n'allait en ce moment, tout semblait marcher de travers. Elle ne s'aperçut qu'elle pleurait que lorsqu'une goutte tomba sur la lettre que son amie lui avait envoyée.  
Elle partit travailler, tentant de penser à autre chose.

Mais c'était peine perdue, tous les coins de rues, toutes les allées, tous les magasins lui rappelaient sans cesse ce qu'elle manquait aujourd'hui, partout, les couples s'embrassaient ou s'offraient des présents, ça en devenait écoeurant, comment les célibataires pouvaient-ils supporter cette maudite fête ?  
La soirée fût pire, elle voyait que tous les restaurant étaient pleins, les couples riaient, se racontaient des blagues, se prenaient par la main. Quand minuit sonna, Lily fût enchantée de pouvoir transplanner directement chez Gabrielle.  
Lorsqu'elle arriva, aucune lumière n'étaie allumée, la maison semblait vide, Gabrielle ne se couchait jamais si Lily n'était pas rentrée, elle en déduisit donc que Gabrielle et Remus étaient partis quelque part en amoureux. Cette pensée lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux, ça devenait une vraie manie en ce moment de pleurer, c'était la mode dans le monde de Lily Evans de pleurer, elle voulait empêcher les larmes de couler mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle n'arrivait pas à les retenir.

Un bruit provenant du salon la fit sursauter, elle sortit sa baguette et alluma la lumière du salon. Ce n'était qu'une chouette qui cognait contre le carreau d'une fenêtre, si Lily avait été cardiaque, elle y serait passée. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et laissa la chouette déposer le petit paquet qui était accroché à sa patte et s'en alla sans demander son reste.

Lily regarda le destinataire du paquet et fût surprise d'y trouver son nom, elle reconnut tout de suite l'écriture et elle ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un petit sourire. James avait finalement pensé à elle.

Elle ouvrit le paquet et y découvrit un paquet plus petit enveloppé dans du papier cadeau rouge, une fleur de Lys accompagnait le paquet et une petite carte.

Il n'y avait pas grand-chose d'écrit mais ces quelques petits mots lui firent monter les larmes aux yeux… décidément.

_Bonne Saint Valentin ma chérie.  
Je t'aime.  
James._

Elle sourit à travers ses larmes et ouvrit le paquet cadeau. Elle découvrit une chaîne avec comme pendentif un cerf qui avait des fleurs de lys entremêlées dans ses cornes. C'était leur symbole d'amour, ce dessin était un vieux souvenir qui remontait à leur septième et dernière année à Poudlard. Elle avait dessiné ce symbole et avait dit qu'ainsi, ils seraient à jamais ensemble. Le voir sur ce pendentif la rendait vraiment heureuse, elle voulait aller le rejoindre et l'embrasser fiévreusement mais elle s'en empêcha, il fallait que ce soit lui qui vienne vers elle, c'était le marché, mais ça n'avait jamais été aussi dur de résister qu'en cet instant.

Le déjeuner du dimanche midi fût au grand étonnement de tous…un déjeuner au restaurant, la viande ayant été carbonisé malgré l'attention constante de James et des légumes réduit en bouillis !

Deux semaines passèrent, son ventre commençait à se voir maintenant, elle ne pouvait plus prétendre à une prise de poids mineure, certaines personnes dans son entourage professionnel furent surpris de constater que malgré le fait qu'elle soit enceinte, elle était toujours de ronde la nuit, tous savaient bien sûr que le couple Potter ne vivait pas une idylle mais peu comprenaient pourquoi James Potter laissait sa femme faire ses rondes la nuit.

James, de son côté, admirait les différentes photos que Remus réussissait à prendre de Lily, elle était resplendissante et ça ne faisait qu'augmenter sa motivation sur les travaux, ces derniers avançaient normalement, le début avait été ponctué de catastrophes mais finalement ça avançait bien, les fondations posées magiquement étaient bientôt finies, on allait enfin pouvoir faire monter les murs, créer le plancher, agrandir le toit et habiller les murs en revêtement étanche. Elisabeth était toujours présente le soir et ils avaient fini par se lier d'amitié avec elle, elle s'entendait surtout très bien avec Sirius, ils avaient le même caractère blagueur et charmeur mais contrairement à lui, elle était beaucoup plus sérieuse. Elle avait promis à James que les travaux seraient finis dans un peu moins de deux semaines, le temps de faire après la chambre et d'installer la bibliothèque, il en aurait pour au moins une bonne semaine, surtout en ce qui concernait la décoration de la chambre.

Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître Remus n'avait pas vendu la mèche à sa fiancée qui devenait de plus en plus suspicieuse, il lui avait juste dit que c'était une surprise pour Lily et qu'elle ne devait pas lui en toucher un mot.

Ce soir-là, Lily était très nerveuse, l'air se réchauffait un peu, on passait au mois de mars mais ce soir, l'air était lourd, elle savait, non, elle sentait qu'il allait se passer quelque chose, elle avait dit à ses collèges de se tenir prêt à affronter des mangemorts. Personne ne l'avait vraiment prise au sérieux, il fallait dire que depuis deux semaines, la compagnie de Lily était très difficile. En plus d'avoir ses hormones en furie, plusieurs hommes avaient demandé d'autres horaires, Lily avait aussi une montée de libido, ce qui la rendait deux fois pire.  
Personne n'osait la contredire, Jim avait tenté une fois et il s'était retrouvé projeté contre un mur, personne n'avait compris ce qu'il s'était réellement passé mais ça avait suffit à tout le monde pour savoir qu'il ne fallait jamais énerver une femme enceinte, surtout quand celle-ci s'appelait Lily Evans.

Mais ce soir-là, Lily avait raison, une bande de mangemort débarqua sur le Chemin de Traverse, ils se firent vite encerclés mais Lily prévoyante avait activé l'alerte, un simple sortilège qui mettait en alerte tout le quartier des Aurors, seulement en plein milieu de la nuit, les renforts se faisaient toujours un peu trop longs et présentement le temps leur manquait.

Les mangemorts sourirent au travers de leur masque…

« Mais qu'avons-nous là ? S'exclama une petite voix désagréable au possible.  
-Une bande d'Aurors perdus au milieu de nulle part.  
-Mais regardez ce qu'on trouve, Lily Potter, une sang-de-bourbe, je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser ce soir, dit une voix grave sur la droite. »

Lily tenta un sortilège qui dévia de sa trajectoire initiale.

« Mais c'est qu'en plus, elle ne sait plus lancer un sortilège, c'est d'un pathétique, on se demande vraiment pourquoi vous êtes acceptés dans des écoles.  
-Pas pour des leçons de savoir-vivre, enfin c'est ce que j'en déduis en vous regardant, cracha-t-elle.  
-Tu vas te taire petite idiote, dit une voix grave à gauche de Lily. »

Un sort fusa vers elle mais il fut entièrement absorbé par son bouclier.

« Peut-être que je ne sais pas lancer de sortilège, mais les vôtres sont vraiment faibles. »

Le combat s'engagea, enfin pour Lily, c'était une autre paire de manche. Elle ne pouvait que se défendre et ça commençait à l'agacer sérieusement.  
Elle se prit un Doloris dans le dos que le bouclier ne put absorber, la douleur s'insinua en elle et elle hurla comme pour atténuer cette souffrance. Elle avait peur, pas pour elle mais pour son bébé, elle ne voulait pas le perdre. Lorsque le sortilège s'arrêta, elle lança un regard empli de haine au mangemort qui l'avait attaqué et ce dernier fit un sympathique vol plané avant d'atterrir dans un mur, il était KO.

« Tu vois mon bébé, si tu ne me laisses pas faire des sortilèges contre ses méchants sorciers, ils vont gagner et tu ne veux pas que la douleur continue n'est-ce pas, dit-elle doucement en caressant son ventre. Donc tu vas me faire le plaisir de ne pas dévier les sortilèges de leur trajectoire, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive du mal et ces hommes-là veulent t'en faire. »

Elle croisa les doigts pour que son bébé aille bien, que le Doloris ne l'ait affecté en aucune manière. Elle se concentra et envoya un sortilège de désarment sur un mangemort, mais récupéra trois baguettes d'un coup, trois mangemorts firent un vol plané. Elle afficha un sourire satisfait, son bébé semblait enfin comprendre quelques notions de survie. Elle redressa la tête et vit que les renforts étaient arrivés, depuis combien de temps elle l'ignorait.

Elle entendit un sortilège dirigé contre elle qui se fit absorber par son bouclier. Elle entendit un sortilège stupéfix contre le mangemort qui l'avait attaqué. Elle se retourna et se retrouva face à son mari, elle lui sourit, soulagée de le voir ici.

« J'espère que tout va bien, dit-il en s'approchant doucement d'elle.  
-Ca va, merci beaucoup pour l'aide.  
-Je ne savais pas que tu avais un bouclier aussi puissant.  
-Oui, répondit-elle simplement. Il faut qu'on aille aider les autres. »

Lily partit devant, James se sentit un peu seul, désespéré, elle le fuyait toujours mais dès qu'il aurait fini la maison, il lui sauterait dessus et il était hors de questions qu'elle s'en aille comme elle venait de le faire. La bataille se termina tard dans la nuit mais James ne chercha pas Lily après, il rentra directement chez lui et admira le travail qui avançait doucement mais sûrement. Même si sa rencontre avec Lily avait été courte, il en avait gravé chaque instant, il avait tout de suite remarqué que son ventre se voyait, pour lui c'était évident, il avait aussi remarqué qu'elle portait le pendentif qu'il lui avait offert et ça lui avait fait vraiment plaisir. Tout n'était pas perdu et il souhaita que ce ne soit jamais le cas.

Avec Sirius et Remus, ils avaient déjà discuté du papier peint de la chambre, James savait que la couleur préféré de Lily était le vert mais il ne voyait pas vraiment une chambre entièrement verte, cela ressemblerait trop à une chambre de Serpentard. Ils envisagèrent des dessins de savane mais ça ne plaisait pas vraiment, ils s'étaient finalement décidés sur une forêt tropicale comme ça le vert y serait, mais pas trop.

Au fur et à mesure que la semaine s'écoulait, Lily souhaitait James à ses côté plus que tout, sa libido couplée à ses hormones était intenable, ses rêves ou plutôt fantasmes commençaient à la rendre complètement folle. Plusieurs fois, Gabrielle l'avait empêchée de rejoindre James en l'enfermant dans sa chambre. Et bien sûr Remus était toujours mort de rire, Lily lui avait lancé des regards de la mort qui lui avait fait perdre son sourire mais on voyait que ces yeux étaient rieurs.

En plus elle devenait grosse, elle se demandait maintenant si James n'allait vraiment pas aller voir ailleurs, c'est vrai, qui voulait d'une femme qui grossissait au fur et à mesure que les jours avançaient !

Quand elle posait ses mains sur son ventre, elle pouvait sentir un petit quelque chose, c'était une sensation vraiment bizarre mais tellement géniale. Plusieurs fois, elle s'était demandé ce que James fabriquait, si elle lui manquait tant que ça, pourquoi ne réagissait-il pas ? Elle ne pouvait pas l'attendre indéfiniment, il fallait bien qu'elle trouve un lieu où élever son enfant si James ne faisait rien, il lui paraissait tellement distant. Elle aurait tellement aimé être tous les jours avec lui, parlant des projets qu'ils feraient avec leur bébé, lui construire une chambre, trouver des prénoms, imaginer un avenir pour ce petit bout de chou. Mais non, rien, Lily passait ses journée plongée dans les livres et à travailler. Rien de très productif, ce qui entraînait d'ailleurs une prise de poids plus rapide.

Elle entendit Gabrielle rentrer du travail.

« Gabrielle ?  
-Oui c'est moi, je suis crevée, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui Lily ? Et le bébé, il n'a pas fait trop de bêtise aujourd'hui ?  
-Non, depuis la bataille il n'a rien fait, il faudra que je demande conseil au médicomage.  
-Tu y retournes fin mars c'est ça ?  
-Oui dans une semaine, j'ai hâte de savoir le sexe du bébé.  
-Je t'envie tu sais, enfin de ta condition de femme enceinte.  
-Tu aimerais tomber enceinte ? Mais tu as encore tout ton temps, où en est le dossier pour la demande en mariage ?  
-Aux oubliettes apparemment, ça fait déjà trois bonnes semaines qu'on l'a complété, qu'on a passé toutes sortes d'examens à la noix et c'est toujours la même rengaine : 'On vous contactera par hibou.'  
-Ne perds pas espoir Gabrielle.  
-Tu sais, je me considère déjà mariée à Remus, ce n'est pas une cérémonie qui va changer quelque chose, c'est juste un symbole. Dans mon cœur, je suis déjà sa femme, je veux vieillir à ses côtés et je compte bien le faire.  
-Moi aussi je me considère comme ton époux, dit une voix derrière Gabrielle.  
-Depuis quand nous espionnes-tu ?  
-Pas très longtemps mais assez longtemps pour te dire que je t'aime Gabrielle et cérémonie ou non, je compte bien vieillir à tes côtés pour le meilleur comme pour le pire.  
-Oh arrêtez, dit Lily les larmes aux yeux, vous n'en avez pas marre de me voir pleurer à chaque fois que vous parlez d'amour ? Moi j'en peux plus mais je n'arrive pas à me retenir.  
-Je te parie Lily, que dans trois semaines, tu seras de retour chez toi, dit Remus avec un sourire mystérieux.  
-Tu me caches quelque chose Remus ? S'indigna Lily.  
-Tu verras mais il faut que tu tiennes encore trois petites semaines, James change, ça il n'y a pas de doute, répliqua-t-il. D'ailleurs, je vais aller le retrouver, je vous fausse encore compagnie pour ce soir.  
-Tu vas encore ne rien nous dire n'est-ce pas ? questionna Gabrielle.  
-Non, mais vous le saurez bien assez tôt, je reviens ce soir.  
-Moi il faut que je parte travailler, j'ai déjà du retard…  
-Eh bien allez-y, laissez moi tomber, je vais rester chez moi seule, pour la peine je vais aller me prendre un bain.  
- Tu ne m'attends pas pour ton bain ? Demanda Remus.  
-Non, tu n'avais qu'à rester à la maison.  
-Ce n'est pas juste dit-il en transplannant. »

Remus arriva chez James avec une petite moue de colère.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Remus ? demanda Sirius qui aidait James et Elisabeth à mettre en place le plancher et le début des murs, tout se construisait sous les différents sortilèges que lançaient les trois personnes.  
-A cause de toi James, je rate un bain en compagnie de Gabrielle, tu vas le regretter. Tu as intérêt à vraiment te faire pardonner.  
-Dans trois semaines, je te débarrasse d'une femme enceinte qui devrait être particulièrement sensible en ce moment.  
-Ca pour être sensible, elle l'est, ça ne me gêne pas, le plus gênant c'est sa libido.  
-Quoi ! S'exclama James qui arrêta soudainement de lancer les sortilèges. Comment ça sa libido… tu n'as rien fait avec elle j'espère.  
-Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas inventer ? Que j'ai profité d'elle, non mais ça va pas la tête Cornedrue ! Elle est juste intenable, Gabrielle est obligée de l'enfermer dans sa chambre sinon elle aurait déjà débarqué depuis longtemps et ta surprise n'aurait plus eu le même effet je pense.  
-Oui mais je n'aurais pas vraiment été contre une bonne séance physique avec ma femme, faut pas croire mais moi aussi ma libido commence à augmenter…  
-Oui mais tu n'es pas enceinte jusqu'à preuve du contraire, donc tu n'as pas de bonnes excuses, rigola Remus.  
-Comme si il fallait avoir une excuse pour avoir une libido forte… »

Les garçons et Elisabeth se mirent à travailler de plus en plus rapidement, quand on avait compris les différents sortilèges à appliquer, cela allait beaucoup plus rapidement, surtout que les garçons n'étaient pas les pires élèves de Poudlard en matière d'apprentissage de nouveaux sortilèges.

Une fois minuit arrivé, ils regardèrent le résultat avec un grand sourire, l'agrandissement du salon était enfin fini, il ne manquait plus qu'à faire la chambre et la partie construction serait achevée, il ne resterait que la partie décoration. Elisabeth ne ferait plus partie de la bande au niveau de cette étape.

« On avance assez vite, je pense que d'ici moins de deux semaines ce sera achevé, il ne manque plus que la chambre là-haut et le toit, c'est le toit qui va nous poser le plus de problème car il va falloir réorganiser toutes les tuiles pour être sûr qu'il n'y aura pas de fuites, ce serait dommage tout de même. On pourra ensuite enlever le sortilège qui protège la partie mise à nue de la maison. »

En effet, à cause du temps, un puissant sortilège entourait la partie de la maison en construction afin que les poutres et l'intérieur ne soit pas mouillés par les fréquentes trombes d'eau qui tombaient.

« Moins de deux semaines mais c'est génial, allez, dans un peu moins de trois semaines je retrouve ma Lily alors, s'exclama-t-il tout joyeux. Je vous ai montré l'échographie ? Mon bébé est déjà le plus beau bébé du monde…  
-Montre nous ça, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ne l'aies pas fait plus tôt. »

James revint avec la petite carte argenté et tapa dessus du bout de sa baguette, l'image sortit de la carte et tous purent l'admirer.

« Oh James, je suis vraiment heureuse pour vous, s'écria Elisabeth, j'ai vraiment hâte d'avoir un enfant mais pour le moment, il me faut déjà quelqu'un.  
-James, c'est quoi le petit truc là qui bouge ? demanda Sirius.  
-C'est son cœur.  
-Ouais, je veux bien dire que c'est mignon mais le seul truc que je vois c'est un machin en noir et blanc bouger un peu…  
-Sirius, tu n'as jamais eu beaucoup de tact dans ta vie s'exclama Remus. En tout cas James, je suis vraiment heureux pour toi, dit Remus avec un sourire.  
-Bon, les gars je vais vous laissez, il faut que je parte, on se revoit donc demain.  
-A demain Elisabeth.  
-Je pars aussi rejoindre ma fiancée… enfin ma femme… enfin Gabrielle vous m'avez très bien compris.  
-Oui mais on adore voir la petite teinte rouge sur tes joues quand tu parles d'elle, je ne veux même pas savoir à quoi tu penses.  
-Moi je vais rejoindre mon lit, dans mon appart, seul, loin de tout le monde, isolé du monde magique…  
-Arrête, tu vas me faire pleurer Sirius, je te signale que moi je dors sur le canapé !  
-Uniquement parce que tu ne veux pas dormir dans ton lit.  
-Pas sans Lily… »

Sur cette discussion passionnante, Remus s'éclipsa discrètement. Sirius le suivit une bonne heure plus tard.  
Cette semaine encore s'écoula rapidement, depuis que James était pris dans les travaux, il ne voyait plus le temps passer même si Lily lui manquait cruellement, tous les soirs il avait droit à une photo que Remus avait pris, il était drôlement fort puisqu'il avait Lily en pleine journée alors que Remus était censé travailler, il le soupçonnait d'avoir enchanté l'appareil photo comme il le faisait à Poudlard.

Voilà, on y était enfin, elle était enceinte de quatre mois et demi et elle allait enfin savoir si son bébé était une fille ou un garçon, elle était vraiment impatiente de savoir. Le médicomage ne dit rien sur l'absence du futur père et elle ne se voyait pas vraiment lui expliquer que son mari n'assumait pas son futur enfant.  
La séance dura une bonne heure et Lily en sortit le sourire aux lèvres, elle était heureuse et enfin fixée, elle pouvait aller acheter quelques vêtements maintenant.  
Elle rentra chez Gabrielle le sourire aux lèvres et leur dit la bonne nouvelle… elle allait avoir un fils.  
Remus quitta ce soir-là sa maison avec un sourire aux lèvres, James allait avoir un fils, quelle heureuse nouvelle. Il fallait qu'il le découvre par lui-même car il venait de promettre à Lily de ne rien dire à James… dur dur, pourquoi c'était toujours lui qui se retrouvait entre les deux !

« Alors Remus, tu as des nouvelles de Lily ? L'accosta James une fois qu'il transplanna chez lui.  
-Eh bien aujourd'hui elle est allée voir le médicomage pour son échographie.  
-Et le bébé va bien ?  
-En parfaite santé.  
-Tu sais si c'est un garçon ou une fille ?  
-Je le sais mais elle m'a fait promettre de rien dire… mais vu que tu as réussi à te faire parvenir la première échographie, tu devrais pouvoir avoir la deuxième.  
-Il est quelle heure ? Tu crois que c'est fermé ?  
-Il est dix sept heure, tu devrais te dépêcher.  
-Tu es vraiment un super copain Remus, je file, commencez sans moi, on a bientôt fini… plus qu'une semaine pour faire le toit et il n'y aura plus qu'à faire les courses. »

James fila à St Mangouste à toute vitesse, une fois qu'il trouva le bon étage, il eu juste le temps de voir le médicomage fermer sa porte avec un sortilège, il lui fit de grands signes et lui parla.

« Je sais que ça va vous paraître étrange mais il faut que je vois l'échographie de ma femme.  
-Mme Potter ?  
-Oui, vous n'avez pas la petite carte comme la dernière fois ? S'il vous plaît, murmura-t-il avec un regard suppliant.  
-Elle vous en fait voir de toutes les couleurs pour que vous ne puissiez pas venir ensemble me voir ?  
-C'est assez compliqué mais c'est entièrement de ma faute.  
-Tenez, dit-il en sortant une petite carte de sa sacoche, je la gardais sur moi au cas où je vous aurais croisé dans la rue. Je sais que vous patrouillez souvent sur le Chemin de Traverse.  
-Merci mille fois.  
-Mais de rien »

James courut à l'aire de transplannage et arriva chez lui. Il trouva Sirius, Remus, Peter et Elisabeth qui travaillaient sur la future chambre.

« Je l'ai s'écria-t-il fièrement.  
-On l'a déjà vue James, dit Sirius.  
-Non c'est l'échographie d'aujourd'hui. »

Il tapa avec sa baguette sur la carte et ce qu'il vit lui fit monter le sourire aux lèvres. On distinguait déjà beaucoup mieux le foetus, on pouvait voir une sorte de tête déformée, on devinait la colonne vertébrale, deux bras, deux jambes et…

« C'est un garçon s'exclama James, regardez, il a un petit zizi ici.  
-James tu vas être euphorique comme ça toute la soirée ? Parce que je ne sais pas si je saurai te supporter dans cet état-là, on pourrait presque dire que tu es saoul.  
-Je suis saoul de mon fils. Il est magnifique.  
-Oui, enfin c'est quand même qu'un fœtus tout de même, faut pas s'emballer.  
-Il sera encore plus beau que moi, sûrement un excellent joueur de Quidditch.  
-Tu arrives à voir ça sur un fœtus, j'ai toujours dit que tu étais trop fort James, s'exclama Peter.  
-Bon, on se remet au travail, faut pas traîner si James veut revoir sa belle, dit Elisabeth. »

Lily racontait tout ce qu'elle pouvait au bébé, à son fils, elle savait enfin, elle ne pouvait pas être plus heureuse qu'aujourd'hui. Elle commençait à sentir une petite bosse qui semblait être son fils mais il ne bougeait pas encore. Elle avait hâte qu'il puisse enfin l'entendre, elle pourrait tout lui dire, espérant ainsi qu'il l'écoute. Elle lui envoyait souvent des vagues d'amour à travers son émotion. Le bébé ne s'en plaignait pas. Le Doloris ne l'avait pas touché, apparemment Lily avait inconsciemment pris tout le sort, protégeant au maximum son bébé mais il ne fallait plus que ça arrive, elle avait été interdite de combat. Mais Lily Potter était aussi réputée pour son caractère borné, elle n'avait rien dit à Gabrielle sur cette partie-là de son entretien avec le médicomage.

Lily avait décidé de sortir beaucoup plus, par conséquent elle voyait beaucoup plus James, ce dernier parlait toujours avec énormément d'entrain à Sirius, il semblait rayonner de joie, alors qu'elle, elle était malheureuse toute seule dans son coin. Souvent Remus lui répétait encore et toujours que James supportait mal son absence mais elle avait tellement du mal à y croire quand elle regardait James parler avec Sirius. Plusieurs fois, elle avait entendu le nom d'Elisabeth, elle ne supportait plus d'être dans l'ombre de quelque chose, elle sentait qu'il se tramait quelque chose entre les quatre amis de toujours puisque depuis un mois, ils se voyaient tous les soirs chez eux, enfin l'ancien chez eux. Si dans deux semaines, d'après Remus, il ne se passait rien, elle quitterait Remus et Gabrielle pour aller s'installer seule quelque part dans Londres, tant pis pour James, elle tenterait de refaire sa vie toute seule. Plus que deux semaines d'interrogations, deux semaines de suspens… après il serait trop tard.


	4. La réconciliation

**Note de l'auteur : **Voilà un nouveau chapitre, je l'ai écrit assez rapidement et j'espère en faire autant du cinquième, parce que oui il y en aura un cinquième ! Ce sera d'ailleurs le dernier. J'aimerais finir cette histoire avant de partir un mois et demi en vacance c'est compréhensible non !

Par contre je n'ai pas pu faire les réponses aux reviews…pourquoi ! Eh bien je travail sur les chapitres à traduire de 'Phoenix et Licorne' donc je ne peux pas tout faire. Si vous voulez vraiment les réponses aux reviews eh bien je n'aurais publié que mardi soir au plus tôt…vous y perdez drôlement alors je publie sans les réponses aux rar.

Sachez tout de même que je prends toujours plaisir à les lire, j'aime beaucoup tous ceux qui m'encouragent à continuer. Merci énormément.

Un autre merci à ma bêta qui travail comme une vraie dur pour que vous puissez lire ce chapitre le plus rapidement possible, alors tous ensemble on dit : **Merci Flogudule !**

Et voici enfin la suite.

* * *

**Quatrième partie : La réconciliation !**

**

* * *

**

James s'impatientait sur place… plus que deux semaines, deux misérables semaines… quinze jours ! Et là, il ferait sa fête à sa femme sans aucun problème !

Le plus dur avait vraiment été la construction des fondations, jamais il n'avait pensé mettre autant de temps mais aujourd'hui, il ne regrettait pas. Il ne restait que la finition des murs de la chambre et on pouvait s'attaquer au toit. Une semaine avait prévu Elisabeth, James espérait qu'ils mettraient moins de temps que ça. Sirius commençait à être en manque de ses soirées galantes et James savait qu'il en était de même pour Remus même si ce dernier ne s'en plaignait pas.

Il songea avec un sourire aux courses qu'ils allaient devoir faire ensemble pour la chambre. Parce qu'il fallait non seulement qu'elle soit faite mais aussi meublée, et qui voulait dire meuble voulait dire affaires à ranger. Tout cela promettait d'être vraiment hilarant. Rien que de voir Sirius dans un magasin pour bébé était une image comique dans l'esprit de James.

Plusieurs fois, James s'était repassé l'échographie, il ne s'en lassait pas même si il voyait toujours la même chose, c'était toujours aussi émouvant pour lui.

Lily comptait les jours qui la séparaient du point de non-retour qu'elle s'était fixé, quinze jours… plus que quinze et elle irait faire sa vie toute seule dans Londres avec son petit garçon. Les rondes se passaient assez bien, ses collègues étaient vraiment sympas avec elle, jamais à la contredire ou à l'ennuyer… c'était l'idéal. Souvent, en rentrant, elle parlait avec Gabrielle. Cette dernière passait depuis un bon mois toutes ses soirées toute seule, Remus étant à chaque fois chez Sirius ou chez James. Lily trouvait particulièrement dur que Remus soit toujours monopolisé par ses copains et qu'il ne fasse plus attention à son amie. Mais ce que Lily ne savait pas, c'est que Gabrielle faisait payer cher son absence à Remus, en effet ce dernier était obligé de faire du sport de chambre toutes les nuits. C'était une punition horrible !

James, de son côté, avait un petit aperçu d'une grossesse avec celle d'Alice. Franck avait de plus en plus de mal avec sa femme, cette dernière avait toujours quelques gestes très suggestifs qui l'empêchait de vraiment se concentrer sur ses rondes. Il n'y avait pas que Lily qui souffrait de libido excessive, Alice aussi apparemment. Quand on voyait l'état de fatigue de Franck, on se doutait bien qu'elle était vraiment active.

« Tu sais, quelque fois, je t'envie un peu James… j'en peux plus, elle est infatigable mais pas moi !  
-Allez, ça va bientôt passer non ?  
-Bah en tout cas ça n'a pas l'air de passer… un mois qu'elle est dans cet état, moi je suis vidé.

Mais non, allez, reprends un peu de courage, tu es un homme.  
-J'aimerais bien t'y voir toi, quand tu vas la récupérer, tu vas vite comprendre ta douleur, je peux te le dire.  
-En tout cas elle me manque comme un fou… je ne peux pas vivre sans elle.  
-Moi non plus, je ne pourrais pas vivre sans Alice, tu en es où pour la surprise ?  
-Encore un peu moins d'une semaine pour la finition du toit et ensuite une semaine pour décorer et tout meubler.  
-Et tu vas vraiment faire ça à la manière moldue ? Je t'admire James.  
-Non, je ne devrais pas être admiré, j'ai été un idiot et je me rattrape, en espérant qu'il ne soit pas trop tard.  
-Non, je suis sûr qu'elle t'aime.  
-Souvent je la vois dans la rue, le visage triste, et je n'ai qu'une seule envie c'est de la serrer dans mes bras et lui souffler des choses réconfortantes mais je ne veux pas tant que la chambre n'est pas finie. Dans treize jours, tout sera fini j'espère.  
-Tu tiens les comptes ?  
-Oui, je tiens même le décompte des heures, j'irai la voir quand elle aura fini sa ronde.  
-En pleine nuit ?  
-Oui, je ne veux plus passer mes nuits seul tu comprends ?  
-Je comprends parfaitement. Je comprends aussi que le canapé n'est pas l'endroit le plus agréable pour dormir.  
-M'en parle pas. Je n'ai jamais eu aussi mal au dos, quoique maintenant je commence à m'y habituer, au bout d'un mois on s'habitue à tout. »

La semaine se déroula assez rapidement et le samedi soir, les quatre garçons et Elisabeth regardaient leur travail avec un sourire très satisfait. Tout était enfin terminé, James n'en revenait pas, la chambre du bébé était assez grande, on la traversait en une dizaine de pas. Les murs étaient encore vide de décoration et la pièce était vide, tout comme la nouvelle bibliothèque.

« Bon les garçons, je vais devoir vous laissez là, ma part du marché est terminée. Tu as une magnifique chambre d'enfant James, il ne te manque plus que ta femme et ton fils. Je te souhaite bonne chance pour la récupérer et j'espère que tu m'inviteras une fois que tout sera décoré !  
-Pas de problème Elisabeth, ça a été vraiment très agréable de travailler avec toi, j'ai vraiment passé un super mois avec toi à mes côtés. Je pense honnêtement que sans toi, cette maison aurait été détruite si on avait voulu essayer tout seul.  
-Je pense aussi que la maison n'aurait pas tenu le choc, surtout avec tes premiers plans, mais l'important c'est que maintenant c'est fini et vraiment très joli. J'ai toujours trouvé ta maison très accueillante et bien décorée.  
-C'est Lily qui a fait une très grande partie, je me rattrape comme ça.  
-Tu as bien raison, acquiesça Elisabeth, Remus, tu as toujours été le plus sérieux pendant le mois… enfin sauf quand on commence à parler de Gabrielle bien sûr, là on voit quand même que tu es vraiment un mec.  
-Merci, dit-il complètement rouge, tu aurais pu oublier ton dernier commentaire tout de même.  
-Oh non c'est vraiment trop facile de te faire rougir.  
-Après Lily, toi aussi tu t'y mets… pour la peine je vais rentrer et retrouver Gabrielle.  
-Mais non, ne le prends pas mal. Peter, le plus discret et celui qui est toujours prêt à aider, je ne t'ai pas beaucoup vu, mais je suis contente de t'avoir connu.  
-Merci Elisabeth, c'est réciproque, je suis content d'avoir fait ta connaissance.  
-Et Sirius pour finir, le blagueur incapable d'être sérieux.  
-Tu me flattes Elisabeth, je n'en attendais pas moins de ta part, lui fit-il en souriant.  
-Bon allez, sur ces belles paroles je vais y aller. Encore une fois, je suis vraiment contente d'avoir travaillé avec vous. »

Avant qu'elle ne parte, Sirius la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres.

« J'espère qu'on se reverra quand même, bientôt.  
-J'en serais vraiment heureuse, dit-elle en l'embrassant à son tour. »

Elisabeth transplanna et tous se retournèrent vers Sirius qui avait un doux sourire sur les lèvres.

« Je me disais aussi… murmura Remus assez fort pour se faire entendre de tous.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu te disais Lunard ? répliqua Sirius.  
-Je me demandais en fait comment tu avais pu rester sans copine tout ce temps, un long mois, en fait c'est parce que tu voyais Elisabeth tous les jours.  
-Elle m'a charmé, elle est belle et sympa, sérieuse et rieuse à la fois, elle possède un charme bien à elle que…  
-Que tu es tombé sous le charme.  
-C'est exact James, vous avez vu elle m'a embrassé aussi ! C'était doux, elle a un petit goût de pomme.  
-De pomme ? Demanda Peter.  
-Oui de pomme bien mûre et sucrée.  
-Tu délire là Sirius, tenta James.  
-Mais non je ne délire pas, vous ne trouvez pas qu'elle a un goût de pomme ?  
-Excuse-moi mais pour ma part, je préfère Lily, je ne veux pas tenter d'embrasser quelqu'un d'autre.  
-Quant à moi j'ai Gabrielle qui m'attend donc je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu et je file.  
-Moi, elle ne me tente pas du tout, surtout si le grand Sirius Black est après elle. De toute manière, ce n'est pas vraiment mon genre de filles.  
-Comme si vous pouviez touchez à Elisabeth, il en est hors de question, c'est chasse gardée, s'insurgea Sirius.  
-Je te signale que c'est toi-même qui nous l'as plus ou moins proposée, lui glissa James.  
-Jamais je n'aurais fait ça voyons.  
-C'est bien l'une des première fois que tu réagis comme ça face à une fille, il n'y avait qu'Anne qui te faisait réagir de la sorte et encore c'était en sixième année… ça remonte à loin. N'essaie pas de tout gâcher comme tu as tout gâché avec Anne.  
-Merci James.  
-Et puis une relation sérieuse ne peut t'apporter que du bonheur, confirma Remus.  
-Pas trop de disputes non plus, conseilla James, mais c'est vrai qu'une relation sérieuse est vraiment quelque chose d'extraordinaire. Bon les gars, je viens vous cherchez dès l'aube demain matin, c'est dimanche et c'est mission courses !  
-Mission courses ? s'inquiéta Peter.  
-Oui, mission courses, on va acheter de quoi faire la déco dans la chambre et dans la bibliothèque. Je pense que ça serait bien qu'on achète ensuite tout ce qu'on veut pour meubler, comme ça on n'aura qu'à faire les courses une seule fois.  
-Tu vas prendre combien de gallions sur toi pour tout ça ?  
-Le prix n'est pas vraiment un problème Peter, j'ai de l'argent alors autant en profiter et je ne vais pas prendre d'argent sur moi, quand les sommes sont trop importantes j'ai juste un parchemin à signer comme quoi je dois bien cette somme au propriétaire. Notre signature est une emprunte magique inimitable, c'est un système assez sûr.  
-Ouais, ma famille faisait pareil mais ce qu'on achetait n'était pas vraiment des affaires pour bébé, s'exclama Sirius.  
-Je ne connaissais pas ce système, répliqua Remus, faut dire que je n'ai jamais dépensé des sommes astronomiques dans un magasin.  
-Ma mère m'en avait parlé une seule fois mais je ne fais pas non plus de grosses dépenses.  
-Eh bien demain on va faire des dépenses astronomiques, mon fils en vaut vraiment le coup et puis c'est aussi pour Lily et pour elle, je serais capable de décrocher la lune.  
-Tu es tellement romantique, j'ai presque envie de pleurer, s'exclama théâtralement Sirius.  
-Tu rigoleras moins quand je te lèverai à coup de seaux d'eau glacée demain matin.  
-Tu n'oserais pas tout de même ?

Bien sûr que si et j'oserai sur chacun de vous.  
-Si tu mets un pied chez moi James Potter, tu vas le sentir passer, s'écria Remus.  
-Ma mère risque de prendre peur si elle te voit, elle est un peu insomniaque.  
-Je vous le dis, rendez-vous à huit heures ici.  
-James, les magasins ne seront pas ouverts à cette heure-là voyons !  
-Non Remus mais il faut déjà dresser une liste de tout ce qu'on voudra. Et le plus, c'est que les magasins sorciers sont ouverts dimanche toute la journée. Par contre, il faut que tu fasses tout pour que Gabrielle et Lily n'aillent pas se promener à Pré-au-Lard, ce serait dommage de gâcher la surprise de cette manière-là tout de même, surtout qu'on est tellement proches du but.  
-James, puisque apparemment tu vas me bloquer tout le week-end, tu crois qu'Elisabeth pourrait venir nous aider ?  
-Pourquoi pas, il n'y a aucun problème pour moi. Remus, je sais que tu ne peux pas voir Gabrielle mais la décoration nous prendra moins de temps et on finira sûrement bien avant minuit, donc avant que Lily rentre, je pense que tu peux emmener Gabrielle. Si elle promet de tenir sa langue.  
-C'est vrai ? s'exclama Remus ravi.  
-Oui, je n'ai plus le droit de te séparer d'elle ainsi ; avant, vu qu'on finissait souvent après minuit, je ne voulais pas que Lily se doute de quelque chose si tu emmenais Gabrielle ici tous les soirs. Mais maintenant, si vous rentrez avant elle, je ne vois pas le problème et on avancera d'autant plus vite.  
-Merci James, dit Remus avec un doux sourire.  
-Je ne demande qu'une chose, ne vous tripatouillez pas trop devant moi….  
-Qu'on se tripatouille ?  
-Oui, c'est énervant quand on voit un couple tout le temps ensemble et qu'on ne peut pas être avec sa moitié.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, en plus elle sera vraiment ravie d'apprendre la surprise que tu feras à Lily.  
-Allez tous au lit, demain huit heure pile ici, s'il y a un retardataire je mets ma menace à exécution. »

Remus rentra avec un sourire mystérieux plaqué sur ses lèvres. Gabrielle était là avec Lily dans le salon en train de discuter tranquillement, Lily serait bientôt à son cinquième mois de grossesse et son ventre s'arrondissait, Remus avait constaté qu'elle avait commencé à prendre des vêtements pour femmes enceintes.

« Alors toujours avec ton rendez-vous mystère ? dit Lily voyant Remus enfin revenir.  
-Oui mais c'est bientôt fini, je vais pouvoir passer toutes mes soirées avec ma femme. D'ailleurs je ne sors plus sans Gabrielle, dit-il en l'embrassant dans le cou.  
-Bon je vais vous laisser et n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit Gabrielle, demain je te veux pour moi.  
-Pas de problème.  
-Vous faîtes quoi demain ?  
-On va faire les premiers achats au Chemin de Traverse, juste regarder les pyjamas ou les petites tenues pour le bébé.  
-Sur le Chemin de Traverse ? C'est une bonne idée, dit-il ravie de la tournure des évènements.  
-Tu viens avec nous, demanda Lily.  
-Non, je vais vous laissez entre filles, vous partez à quelle heure ?  
-Sûrement vers dix heures ou plus tard.  
-D'accord. »

Lily monta dans sa chambre et Remus regarda Gabrielle dans les yeux. Il vit que celle-ci était mal à l'aise, elle l'était toujours quand elle voulait lui annoncer une chose très importante.

« Ca va te paraître idiot Remus, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je vais te poser la question, je connais déjà la réponse mais je voudrais juste que tu sois franc avec moi.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Gabrielle ?  
-Dis moi juste que tu ne me trompes pas, j'ai une confiance absolue en toi Remus mais c'est plus fort que moi, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être jalouse de la personne qui te prend à moi tous les soirs depuis un long mois.  
-Eh bien, on ne peut pas vraiment considérer que je te trompe avec James quand même. Je te promets que je ne te trompe pas Gabrielle et je comprends pourquoi tu demandes. James veut bien que tu participes à la finition de la surprise parce qu'on rentrera avant minuit donc avant que Lily arrive.  
-C'est vrai, s'écria-t-elle le sourire aux lèvres.  
-Oui c'est vrai, bien sûr il ne faudra rien dire à Lily mais je suis sûr que tu vas adorer.  
-J'ai hâte, on y va dès demain ?  
-Non, lundi soir, je te signale que demain, tu vas faire du shopping avec la future maman.  
-Toi tu vas faire quoi ?  
-Pareil mais avec le futur papa à Pré au Lard et il ne faut absolument pas que Lily nous trouve donc je voudrais que vous ne restiez vraiment que sur le Chemin de Traverse.  
-Tu m'intrigues, j'ai hâte d'être lundi soir même si je crois avoir ma petite idée sur la question. »

Remus se réveilla un peu avant sept heures et demi et se leva tranquillement. Après une douche rapide et un petit déjeuné frugal, il embrassa une dernière fois Gabrielle et transplanna chez James.  
Il n'était pas le premier, Peter était déjà là mais Sirius manquait à l'appel.

« J'étais sûr qu'il n'allait pas se réveiller, je le sentais, dit James qui faisait les trente six pas dans la nouvelle bibliothèque.  
-Il lui reste encore cinq minutes, accorde-lui cinq minutes tout de même, le raisonna Remus.  
-Mais il faut faire cette liste au plus vite tout de même, après je veux pouvoir passer ma journée à bien choisir le papier, les vêtements et les meubles…  
-Et on ramène tout ça ici par quel moyen ? s'inquiéta Peter.  
-Peter, on est des sorciers tout de même, on n'aura qu'à rétrécir le tout. Je pense par contre ne pas prendre tous les meubles aujourd'hui, il faut d'abord que toute la décoration soit faite, le papier peint posé et sec, enfin pour la colle.  
-On va vraiment faire ça à la moldu alors se désola Sirius qui venait de faire irruption dans la bibliothèque.  
-Oui Sirius et en une semaine c'est fini. Salut Elisabeth dit-il en voyant la jeune femme derrière Sirius.  
-Salut les garçons, je ne pensais vraiment pas vous revoir si tôt mais je suis vraiment contente de faire partie de l'aventure.  
-Demain, tu rencontreras Gabrielle, dit Remus avec un ton enjoué.  
-Il est fier de sa fiancée lui glissa Sirius à l'oreille.  
-J'avais remarqué dit-elle.  
-Vous arrêtez vos messes basses, bon il faut faire la liste, ensuite on partira.  
-Ca promet d'être une sacré journée, s'exclama joyeusement Elisabeth. »

La liste des courses était interminable, elle faisait plusieurs parchemins, tout ce dont James aurait besoin pour le bébé mais ils avaient décidé de ne s'occuper que de la chambre. Tout ce qui était extérieur, ce serait à lui et à Lily de faire ces courses-là ensemble.  
Une fois terminée, ils purent prendre le départ pour Pré-au-Lard.

Le plus dur fût bien sûr le choix, il y avait un choix de papiers peints assez impressionnant, James n'aurait jamais cru qu'il y avait autant de type de forêts différentes que cela. Il en choisit finalement une où un cerf faisait son apparition et avait demandé une faveur au vendeur. Au début il ne voulait pas mais James réussit à le convaincre. Au lieu du cerf normal, le papier peint montrait maintenant un cerf avec des fleurs de lys enroulées autour des bois.  
Puis vint l'achat de la colle, du type de colle que voulait James parce que ce n'était pas du tout le même dans la bibliothèque que dans la chambre. Sirius avait même cru qu'il allait commettre un meurtre mais se fit vite calmer par Elisabeth qui sous un caractère gentil cachait une femme qui savait ce qu'elle voulait.  
Ils déjeunèrent tous dans un petit restaurant avant d'aller choisir et commander les meubles.

« Vous pensez qu'on se fait livrer les meubles quand ? On aura fini la décoration dans quatre jours ?  
- Je ne sais pas James mais j'en ai marre… il est dix huit heures passé et on a flâné toute la journée… j'en peux plus… dit Peter.  
-Je suis dans le même état que Peter, se plaignit Remus, et moi je veux voir Gabrielle.  
-Tu ne peux pas faire un effort Remus, tu pourrais te passer d'elle au moins une journée ; moi ça va faire quasiment deux mois en tout que je n'ai pas vu Lily…  
-Excuse moi James mais je ne tiens presque plus debout !  
-Moi non plus, s'écria Sirius.  
-Bon alors dans quatre jours, on a fini la déco, il va quand même falloir accélérer un peu la cadence.

Mais on aura une aide en plus, on sera six, trois en bas dans la bibliothèque et trois en haut dans la chambre, on devrait pouvoir y arriver en quatre jours, après il ne nous reste plus qu'à mettre les meubles.  
-Et ranger toutes les affaires qu'on a achetées, on n'a pas idée à quel point un bébé peut avoir de vêtements.  
-Ce n'est pas de ma faute s'ils font des affaires tellement mignonnes pour les bébés, dit James les yeux rêveurs. Surtout ce petit pyjama rouge avec un gros nounours…  
-Purée James, tu deviens gaga sans que ton fils ne soit là. C'est grave, s'inquiéta Sirius.  
-Avoue que tu as craqué sur le petit vert avec une grenouille…  
-J'avoue qu'il était vraiment mignon celui-là.  
-Bon allez c'est l'heure de rentrer maintenant. Demain on a rendez-vous à quelle heure chez toi ?  
-Le plus tôt possible, dès que vous avez fini en fait, je serai déjà là avec Sirius.  
-A demain alors, s'écria Remus qui transplanna directement chez lui. »

Peter partit ensuite et Sirius et Elisabeth s'en allèrent ensemble. James s'étendit un instant dans le canapé puis décida de mettre toutes les nouvelles affaires dans leur chambre, il étala tout sur le grand lit et détailla chaque vêtement. Il aurait tellement aimé faire cela avec Lily. Il espérait vraiment qu'elle aimerait les efforts qu'il faisait, Lily lui manquait, surtout le soir quand il était tout seul comme maintenant. Il décida de mettre le papier peint qui correspondait à la chambre de son fils dedans et celui de la bibliothèque dans celle-ci. Il sépara les différents pots de colle et s'endormit sur le canapé.

« Remus, tu rentres tard pour une dimanche, demanda Lily.  
-Oui, j'avais quelque chose à faire et vous alors ? Ce shopping n'était pas trop fatiguant ?  
-Si, je ne peux plus passer la journée debout dans mon état, j'étais assez souvent essoufflée.  
-Vous me montrez vos achat ? demanda-t-il.  
-Oui, attends je vais te chercher tout ça, s'écria joyeusement Lily.  
-Pas trop fatigué ? demanda Gabrielle en voyant le visage de Remus.  
-Oh si, je ne savais pas que James pouvait être aussi… indécis… c'est horrible de faire du shopping avec lui.  
-M'en parle pas, j'ai eu la même toute la journée. »

Remus s'installa derrière Gabrielle qui posa sa tête sur le torse de ce dernier.

« On est si bien comme ça, dit-elle en fermant les yeux.  
-T'endors pas où je fais pareil.  
-Non toi tu regardes ce qu'on a acheté dès que Lily revient.  
-Il est hors de question que toi tu puisses dormir et pas moi dit-il en la chatouillant.  
-Remus… arrête… ce n'est pas drôle… arrête ou je te saute dessus…  
-Chiche. »

Gabrielle se retourna d'un coup et attaqua Remus à coup de chatouilles et de baisers dans le cou.

« Bon les amoureux, vous vous arrêtez trente petites secondes le temps que je montre à Remus les affaires et après je vous laisse. »

Lily montra la tonne de vêtement que les filles avaient achetés… le bébé pouvait s'habiller avec deux affaires différentes chaque jour pendant au moins trois ans…  
Lily était vraiment heureuse de pouvoir montrer les petites merveilles. Elle les collait sur son ventre et demandait l'avis de son bébé.

« Tu crois vraiment qu'il va te répondre, plaisanta Remus.  
-Je suis sûre qu'il est déjà très intelligent, il fait quand même joujou avec ma magie, même Alice n'a pas eu ce genre de problème.  
-Mais il paraît qu'elle est horrible au travail, enfin ce sont les paroles de James et de Sirius, personne n'ose la contrarier et ou lui faire de la peine… et Franck est fatigué, vidé sont ces propres mots.  
-Bah au moins Alice peut extérioriser cette tension sexuelle qui l'habite parce que ce n'est vraiment pas évident de vivre figure toi, je vais devenir folle, le premier mec que je trouve mignon, je lui saute dessus.  
-Je ne pense pas que James soit ravi avec cette idée.  
-Eh bien il n'a qu'à venir… je suis sa femme, il est censé me satisfaire quand même, de toute manière si il n'a rien fait dimanche, je cherche un appartement à Londres et je commence à organiser ma vie sans lui.  
-Tu es sérieuse ? Pour vivre toute seule je veux dire.  
-Bien sûr que je suis sérieuse Remus, je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieuse d'ailleurs, je ne peux pas me permettre de vivre chez vous indéfiniment, vous avez déjà été tellement gentil de m'accueillir autant… je gâche votre vie de couple, pas la peine de mentir, je vous empêche de faire des sorties ou des dîners romantiques.  
-Mais pas du tout, tu ne gênes pas Lily, je te le promets.  
-Je suis d'accord avec Gabrielle sur ce point Lily, tu ne nous gêne absolument pas et puis maintenant je sais à quoi m'attendre avec une femme enceinte.  
-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça !  
-Que tout simplement je saurai comment vivre avec Gabrielle et ses hormones.  
-Tu veux vraiment qu'on ait des enfants, demanda cette dernière émue.  
-Bien sûr, peut-être pas tout de suite, mais je te l'ai dit Gabrielle, je t'aime et je compte vieillir à tes côtés, si on trouve une potion ou un sortilège pour empêcher de transmettre la lycanthropie je fonderai une famille avec toi.  
-Je t'aime Remus et même si nous ne pouvons pas avoir d'enfant, ça ne changera jamais rien entre toi et moi. Je sais bien que tu as peur à propos de ta lycanthropie mais sache que pour moi, tu seras toujours uniquement celui que j'aime. Ne te laisse pas marcher sur les pieds à cause de sorciers hautains et mesquins. Tu es un homme à part entière, ne les laisse pas te démonter.  
-C'est trop beau ce que vous dîtes, je vais pleurer, dit Lily d'une petite voix. Mais Gabrielle a entièrement raison Remus, ne te ruine pas la vie à cause de ta lycanthropie, tu vaux beaucoup mieux que la plupart des sorciers du monde, ne les laisse pas te démoraliser.  
-Merci les filles, ça compte énormément pour moi ce que vous dîtes. Jamais je n'aurais cru avoir des amis tels que vous et je parle de tout le monde en général.  
-Bon je vais vous laissez, ne vous couchez pas trop tard, il faut que vous alliez travailler demain.  
-Merci de nous remonter ainsi le moral Lily, rigola Gabrielle.  
-De rien ! »

Lily remonta tous ses achats dans sa chambre et s'écroula, morte de fatigue ; elle sauta le dîner pour cette fois là, elle se rattraperait demain de toute manière, son petit garçon lui rappellerait si elle oubliait encore.  
Remus et Gabrielle dînèrent donc en tête à tête ce soir-là et Gabrielle était impatiente de découvrir la surprise de James, elle espérait vraiment que ce soit ce à quoi elle pensait.

Le lendemain soir arriva très vite et Remus et Gabrielle arrivèrent avant Peter et Elisabeth.

« Alors c'est quoi cette mystérieuse surprise ?  
-Viens par là dit Remus en dirigeant Gabrielle vers la bibliothèque.  
-Tu as agrandi la maison ? S'exclama Gabrielle. Je comprends mieux pourquoi ça a duré aussi longtemps, tu comptes faire quoi comme pièce ici ?  
-Une nouvelle bibliothèque, dit James en arrivant derrière eux.  
-Sérieux ? Tu vas faire une bibliothèque ? dit Gabrielle choquée. Non sérieusement ? Tu ne vas pas faire une bibliothèque, je ne pense pas que ce soit cela que Lily attend de ta part tu sais. Mais ce n'est pas possible… elle va vraiment te quitter.  
-Gabrielle arrête de paniquer, dit Remus hilare, suis moi plutôt. »

Remus la fit monter à l'étage et passa dans la chambre de James et Lily, un trou avait été fait pour accéder à la nouvelle chambre.  
Gabrielle remarqua toute les affaires étalées sur le lit.

« Vous en avez acheté quasiment autant que nous, ce bébé est déjà complètement gâté… j'espère que ce ne sera pas trop un James junior, dit-elle en rigolant.  
-Avec une mère comme Lily ça m'étonnerait beaucoup quand même.  
-Tu marques un point, alors cette fois tu me montres quoi, une nouvelle salle de bain ?  
-Très drôle. »

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre, elle était un peu plus petite que celle de James et de Lily.

« Et voici la chambre de mon fils, s'exclama joyeusement James, je vois déjà le lit par là, l'armoire ici, là je verrais bien la table à langer et…  
-Waouh il est toujours comme ça ? S'inquiéta Gabrielle.  
-Oui, depuis un long mois, c'est épuisant à la fin, il irradie de bonheur.  
-Je comprends pourquoi tu étais déchaîné au lit pendant ce mois-ci.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! dit Remus rouge comme une petite tomate.  
-Moi ça m'intéresse beaucoup dit James.  
-James, j'ai toujours su que tu étais un vrai pervers, dit une voix que Gabrielle ne reconnut pas. Je me présente, Elisabeth, je suis l'architecte, enfin celle qui a aidé à faire les travaux parce que sinon il n'y aurait plus de maison à l'heure qu'il est.  
-La professionnelle n'est-ce pas ! Je comprends mieux maintenant, je n'ai jamais cru en cette histoire de cuisine, oh c'était hilarant la tête de Lily quand Remus lui a dit que c'était parce que James avait fait exploser la cuisine.  
-Tu as dit ça ? S'étrangla James.  
-Elle t'avait entendu je te signale mais elle n'a pas compris, elle a juste entendu professionnelle.  
-Oui tu me l'avais déjà dit mais je ne savais pas que tu lui avais dit que j'avais fait exploser la cuisine ! Je me débrouille comme un chef…  
-Oui c'est pour ça qu'on finit toujours au restaurant quand tu cuisines.  
-Ca n'est arrivé qu'une seule fois, faudra que je vous réinvite une fois que je serai enfin avec ma femme et mon bébé.  
-Je vois même des étoiles dans ses yeux s'exclama Gabrielle.  
-Oui, soupirèrent tous les autres.  
-Dîtes tout de suite que je suis fatiguant…  
-Tu es fatiguant James s'exclamèrent-ils tous ensemble.  
-Bon ce n'est pas tout ça mais il faut s'y mettre, il est évident que je travaille dans la chambre de mon fils et …  
-Comment sais-tu que c'est un garçon ? Remus, tu avais promis de ne rien dire.  
-Mais il n'a rien dit, j'ai su qu'elle avait été à son échographie et le médicomage m'en a donné une copie.  
-Oh, je peux la voir, s'écria Gabrielle en sautillant sur place.  
-Attends, je te la donne. »

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard et Gabrielle fondit devant ce bébé miniature.

« Oh qu'il est mignon.  
-Je persiste à dire qu'on ne voit qu'un truc assez difforme quand même.  
-Tu es tellement goujat quand tu veux dit Elisabeth en le frappant derrière la tête de Sirius  
-Aïe !  
-Ne fais pas ton gros bébé, dit-elle en l'embrassant.  
-Bon d'accord sourit-il.  
-Oh vous êtes ensemble ? Depuis quand ?  
-Avant-hier dit Sirius avec un sourire.  
-D'accord, dit Gabrielle.  
-Bon, on va se mettre à travailler sinon je ne récupèrerai jamais ma femme avec vos bêtises. Donc je me mets dans la chambre avec Remus et Sirius, les filles vous faîtes la bibliothèque et quand Peter arrivera, dîtes lui qu'il se mette avec vous.  
-Mais ce n'est pas juste s'écrièrent-ils tous ensemble.  
-Je ne veux pas de bécotage quand on travaille, c'est tout.  
-Tu es un vrai tyran, dit Gabrielle, non seulement tu me prends Remus tous les soirs mais quand je peux enfin venir, je ne peux même pas le distraire.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas ma douce, on fait toujours des pauses, lui glissa doucement Remus à l'oreille.  
-Depuis le temps que Remus me parle de toi Gabrielle, il est trop mignon.  
-Comment ça ?  
-Il rougit et part dans les nuages quand on parle de toi, je trouve ça touchant et mignon.  
-Oui c'est mon petit loup, sourit-elle.  
-Allez on s'y met, moi aussi ma femme me manque… vous ne croyez pas que je peux la rejoindre cette nuit ?  
-Non, pour la cent cinquantième fois, c'est non, tu n'y vas pas.  
-Cent cinquantième fois ? Demanda Gabrielle.  
-Pratiquement tous les soirs, il demande à aller la voir mais si il la quitte le matin, je pense que ça la détruira encore plus, lui répondit Remus.  
-Sur ce point-là, je suis assez d'accord.  
-Alors on s'y met, dit James en boudant. »

Tous se mirent au travail dans la bonne humeur et Peter travailla avec les filles. Gabrielle apprit à connaître Elisabeth et elle eut toute l'histoire de l'agrandissement de la maison. Les premiers problèmes rencontrés, les petits accidents, les anecdotes comme l'histoire de la première échographie et celle de la seconde. L'état de béatitude constant de James.

« Il ne fait que parler de Lily et de son enfant, je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un aussi accro à sa femme et son bébé. Dès qu'il l'aura récupérer, elle va souffrir.  
-Comment ça ?  
-C'est simple, elle va être surprotégée, ça va lui faire drôle après deux mois sans lui.  
-Ca lui manque énormément. Elle était blessée de voir toujours James avec des étoiles dans les yeux quand il parlait avec Sirius. Si elle savait qu'il parlait d'elle, ça me fait bien rire maintenant.  
-L'important c'est que James ait changé.  
-Ca pour avoir changé, je ne le reconnais pas, il met autant d'ardeur dans cette chambre qu'au Quidditch et ce n'est pas peu dire, il y met même plus d'ardeur.  
-Il aime tout simplement sa femme comme un fou et il a toujours voulu une famille au fond de lui. Je pense que si il est aussi excité, c'est qu'il doit aussi avoir encore peur de l'inconnu, mais qui n'en a pas peur ? Je pense que Lily va savoir le rassurer.  
-Elle le sera déjà tellement en voyant les efforts qu'il fait, il est sincère dans ses sentiments et il accepte vraiment son enfant.  
-Ca pour l'accepter, il l'attend même avec impatience je dirais, rigola Elisabeth.  
-Tu ne dis rien Peter ?  
-Non, je me dis juste que James a beaucoup de chance, il n'est pas le seul à avoir peur en ces temps de guerre mais il se montre bien plus courageux que moi. On a tous un peu peur de l'avenir… mais moi plus que les autres, dit-il avec un petit sourire d'excuse.  
-Sache que si tu as un problème Peter, on sera toujours là, lui dit gentiment Gabrielle.  
-Merci, dit-il. Il faudrait qu'on finisse ce mur-là et on aura fait la moitié pour ce soir.  
-Déjà, s'exclama Gabrielle, ah oui il est déjà presque onze heure, il faut se dépêcher. »

Une fois que la moitié fût faite, Gabrielle monta et constata que la chambre avait avancé bien moins vite que la bibliothèque.

« Vous n'avez fait que le quart ?  
-On a mis une porte entre les deux chambres ce n'est pas négligeable tout de même, dit Sirius tentant de trouver une excuse.  
-Faut dire que James est assez pointilleux, on a décollé deux fois le papier peint parce que ce n'était pas vraiment droit, dit Remus épuisé.  
-En tout cas Remus, faut qu'on y aille sinon on va arriver après Lily et ce n'est pas le but.  
-Je te suis dit-il trop heureux d'échapper au tyrannique James Potter. »

Sirius et Elisabeth ne tardèrent pas non plus et Peter partit peu de temps après. James se retrouva seul face à cette chambre encore incomplète, sur le mur qu'il avait fait, on voyait une forêt assez sombre où perçaient des rayons lumineux qui semblait éclairer cette nature non souillée par l'homme. C'était calme et reposant, James aurait pu passer des heures à regarder cela. Pour voir la nuit, il fallait que tout soit fini pour pouvoir activer le papier peint. Cela promettait d'être magnifique. Ils avaient décidé de faire le plafond avant la pose du papier peint et c'était la raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas fait autant que les filles. Maintenant, il fallait attendre que toit soit sec pour pouvoir continuer.

Il descendit voir la bibliothèque et ne trouva rien à redire, les filles et Peter avaient vraiment bien travaillé et il remarqua même qu'ils avaient aussi fait le plafond.

_'''Moi qui me plains que ça n'avance pas assez vite alors que c'est moi qui ralentis tout le monde !'''_

Là aussi il faudrait faire le sol mais le choix n'était pas difficile, il suffisait de prendre le même que celui du salon. Dans la chambre, il voulait une moquette mais pas trop épaisse, trop de bactéries dans les moquettes trop épaisses lui avait-on dit au magasin. Mais la moquette choisie était un peu plus complexe à mettre, rien d'insurmontable avec Elisabeth dans le coin espérait-il. Et il fallait avouer que les filles étaient très efficaces quand même.

James remonta dans sa chambre et admira encore une photo que Remus lui avait donnée, le ventre de Lily se voyait vraiment maintenant et elle resplendissait même si ses yeux semblaient tristes. Il s'était dit qu'il leur ferait retrouver l'étincelle de joie de vivre qu'il aimait tant voir.  
Il ouvrit l'album photo qu'il avait commencé grâce à toutes les photos de Lily et mit une petite légende avec le jour où là photo avait été prise avec cette dernière photo. Souvent, il regardait cet album, ça l'aidait un peu à moins souffrir de son absence. Le pire c'était qu'elle aussi souffrait de son absence, c'était tellement stupide de souffrir pour rien mais dès vendredi soir, il espérait pouvoir la voir et l'embrasser et lui faire la plus grosse surprise de sa vie.

Remus et Gabrielle arrivèrent avant Lily et décidèrent de prendre une douche pour ne pas trop sentir la colle ou la peinture, c'était une odeur assez résistante… pourquoi pas un simple sortilège ? Parce qu'ils ne pourraient pas autant profiter de l'autre avec un simple sortilège.  
Ils venaient à peine de sortir de la salle de bain que Lily arriva et leur fit un doux sourire en les voyant ainsi le sourire aux lèvres, cette sorte de sourire qu'on ne peut qu'après avoir passé un moment très agréable avec sa moitié. Lily les enviait, c'était récurent, dès qu'elle était dans cette maison, tout n'était qu'amour entre Remus et Gabrielle… ça devenait invivable, elle ne pourrait pas rester une semaine de plus, ses hormones ne supporteraient pas.

James était de moins en moins attentif au travail, déjà que depuis le début de sa pause entre lui et Lily, il n'avait jamais été très très efficace mais cette dernière semaine, c'était pire que tout. Plus rien ne semblait l'intéresser à part la chambre à tout prix et sa femme. Il s'énervait souvent pour un rien, il ne faisait pas vraiment attention aux infractions mineures sur la voie publique, c'était Sirius qui prenait tout en charge pour que le patron ne voie pas l'inattention de James mais cette semaine c'était particulièrement difficile à cacher.

Autant dire que du côté de James comme du côté de Lily, ce n'était vraiment pas la joie, les deux déprimaient et cette humeur se répercutait sur le bébé qui recommença à faire joujou avec la magie de sa maman.  
Au début ce n'était presque rien, Lily remarquait juste que quelques sortilèges ne fonctionnaient pas vraiment bien mais vu qu'ils fonctionnaient quand même, elle ne grondait pas trop son ventre. Puis c'était devenu des choses un peu plus voyantes, un sortilège de réparation qui, en plus de réparer, faisait une nouvelle décoration. Lorsqu'elle avait brisé cette assiette par manque d'attention, en la réparant plusieurs fleurs se gravèrent dessus. Le plus gênant était quand elle avait voulu réparer une vitrine de magasin, des fleurs torsadées en avaient fait le tour… seulement pour une vitrine de vendeur de chaussures ce n'était pas ce qu'il allait le mieux. Plus ça allait mal, plus les fleurs prenaient de la place, ainsi un marchand d'antiquité qui exposait dans sa vitrine ne put plus le faire lorsque Lily était simplement passée à côté et qu'elle avait aimé le petit meuble qu'elle avait vu. Maintenant, de l'extérieur, on ne voyait plus les meubles exposés.

Bien sûr ses collèges qui passaient derrière devaient effacer les bêtises de leur collègue mais tous se demandaient ce qu'il prenait à Lily de faire cela !

Puis elle fût prise de hoquet et crachait souvent des bulles de savon… ce qui était plutôt drôle d'un point de vue extérieur mais pas très agréable pour elle. Ses vêtements d'Aurors devenaient arc en ciel à chaque fois qu'elle les portait. Puis cette semaine, ce fut le pire de tout, chaque fois qu'elle voulait faire quelque chose ; qu'elle prenait des parchemins ou toutes sortes d'objets, certains s'animaient tel qu'un réveil qui se mit à siffloter doucement ou encore le rapport qu'elle devait rendre à son patron prit un tendre couleur mauve. Lily n'en pouvait plus ! Et son patron n'avait pas vraiment été heureux de ce changement de couleur.

Par contre son bébé avait quand même réussi à lui remonter le moral avec les dernières blagues qu'il avait faites. C'était arrivé en pleine journée, elle trouvait le bonhomme devant elle particulièrement sombre, habillé tout de noir et qui jugeait les personnes de haut. Elle avait alors pensé qu'il devait vraiment être drôle si on lui mettait un chapeau rose, un maquillage de clown et une robe jaune. Quelle ne fût pas sa surprise en constatant que tout se réalisa comme elle l'avait pensé. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire, elle ne voulait pas vraiment se moquer de ce monsieur mais là c'était vraiment trop drôle, plusieurs personnes se retournèrent vers le sorcier qui regardait ses vêtements d'un air horrifié et éclatèrent de rire. Et depuis ce fameux jour, plusieurs personnes se retrouvèrent habillées de manière hilarante, son fils avait déjà l'humour de son père, elle craignait le pire.

Elle racontait tout à Remus et Gabrielle à chaque fois qu'elle rentrait de sa ronde nocturne et tous les deux étaient mort de rire.

Pour James, voir arriver jeudi soir fût une bénédiction, tout était fini, le plancher posé, le papier peint en place, le plafond fait après avoir passé plusieurs couches de peinture. Tout était parfait, tous étaient heureux du résultat.

« Oh James, je l'aime déjà cette chambre, dit Gabrielle en la découvrant complètement achevée.  
-C'est vraiment un lieu reposant dit alors Elisabeth qui la découvrit à son tour.  
-A toi l'honneur James pour activer le papier peint. »

James posa sa baguette sur le papier peint et prononça deux mots : Excipio spiritus.

Devant les yeux de toutes les personnes présentes, la nuit tomba sur la forêt, des rayons de lune semblaient éclairer tous les coins de la chambre, c'était une lumière peu agressive et douce.

« Il faudra quand même mettre une petite veilleuse et ça sera parfait dit alors Gabrielle toute émue.  
-Il ne reste qu'à meubler, logiquement tu as dû recevoir les meubles aujourd'hui, dit Sirius.  
-Oui, mais ce soir on finit tôt, on aura bien assez le temps demain pour faire tout cela. Les livres on pourra les ranger par magie, la bibliothèque sera rapide à mettre en place et la chambre, je voudrais la commencer tout seul dit-il.  
-On comprend dit alors Elisabeth, je te retire Sirius de la circulation alors.  
-Merci Elisabeth, tu es très utile finalement, rigola James.

Idiot dit-elle en le tapant derrière la tête, il faudra quand même se dépêcher pour tout finir avant minuit demain soir alors.  
-Oui, dit James heureux d'être enfin arrivé à échéance, le compte à rebours n'était plus que de vingt quatre heures… enfin vingt sept mais bon…  
-Allez je t'embarque aussi Remus.  
-Et moi je ne vais pas te déranger plus que ça dit Peter toujours en admiration devant cette chambre. »

Tous partirent en même temps et James resta seul dans la chambre. Il avait reçu les meubles sous forme réduite par hiboux, un colis spécial.

Il commença à déballer l'armoire et la plaça dans le coin le plus sombre de la pièce, le plus loin de la fenêtre et assez proche de la porte. Il installa ensuite le berceau entre la fenêtre et la porte, là où on se sentait le mieux. Il installa alors la table à langer et une chaise à bascule qui avait été conseillée par Elisabeth et il plaça les jouets qu'ils avaient achetés. Il mit en place les draps pour le berceau et il finit par ranger dans l'armoire toutes les affaires qu'ils avaient achetées.

Quand James acheva la chambre, l'aube se levait et il s'endormit sur sa chaise à bascule.

« James… gros paresseux, lève-toi où c'est l'eau glacé et je ne pense pas que tu veuilles que je salisse cette chambre magnifique  
-Sirius ? Il est quelle heure ?  
-L'heure d'aller au travail, enfin dans quinze minutes quoi. Dis-moi tu as fait tout ça cette nuit ? dit-il en admirant le résultat, tu as du y passer un temps fou.  
-Tu aimes ?  
-Je trouve ça splendide James, j'aimerais même remplacer ton fils pour dormir dans cette chambre figure-toi.  
-Idiot, sourie James.  
-Tu as vu le papier peint en plein jour ? C'est vraiment magnifique, j'avais pensé que ce serait trop sombre en journée mais en fait la luminosité est parfaite.  
-J'aime bien être ici aussi dit James, regarde. »

James pointa un mur de la chambre et Sirius suivi son regard, en face se trouvait un magnifique cerf avec des fleurs de lys dans ses bois, plus loin on devinait un clairière et on y voyait un chien et un loup qui jouait ensemble. En regardant bien, on pouvait aussi voir un pied d'un rat, un petit rat qui regardait les deux canidés se battre.

« Oh James c'est magnifique, dit-il, si Lily ne revient pas, je ne sais pas ce qu'il faut que tu fasses !  
-Moi non plus dit James en souriant à la pensée de Lily, c'est ce soir Sirius, je suis impatient comme je ne l'ai jamais été et je suis en même temps très stressé. Je n'ai aucune idée si elle va aimer ou pas.  
-Oh je peux t'assurer qu'elle va aimer mais on a intérêt à se dépêcher si on ne veut pas être complètement en retard. »

La journée passa très lentement aux yeux de James, il avait l'impression qu'une seconde durait une heure, le seul moment drôle de la journée fût celui où ils virent plusieurs personnes portant des tenues ridicules, certains se retrouvaient avec une robe verte fluo ou rose et un nez rouge, d'autres se retrouvaient en jupe, d'autres encore étaient déguisés en indien.

« Il leur prend quoi aux gens en ce moment ? demanda Sirius.  
-Parce que tu avais déjà vu ça toi ?  
-James, ça se voit que tu es dans la lune, ça fait deux trois jours que ça dure, je n'arrête pas de voir des gens habillés drôlement.  
-Quelqu'un oserait imiter les maraudeurs ? Demanda James.  
-Je ne sais pas mais ce qu'il fait est drôlement réussi. »

James et Sirius retransformèrent les vêtements des gens et leur firent retrouver leur apparences normales… c'était leur travail parce qu'au fond, ils n'avaient pas du tout envie d'enlever ces chefs d'œuvre.

Quand dix sept heure sonna, James se précipita chez et lui et commença la bibliothèque. Sirius le rejoignit quelques minutes après. Remus et Gabrielle arrivèrent quand la première bibliothèque fut mise en place. Elisabeth arriva peu après suivie par Peter.

Tous se mirent au travail d'arrache-pied et la bibliothèque fut achevée, plusieurs étagères étaient encore vides mais les meubles étaient contre les murs et au milieu se trouvait une table avec plusieurs chaises pour étudier certains livres. Dans un coin, James avait mis un canapé confortable pour le coin lecture.

« C'est vraiment sympa, dit Gabrielle qui sautillait sur place, on pourrait aller voir la chambre ? Sirius nous a dit que tu avait tout fait cette nuit.  
-Bien sûr Gabrielle sourit James »

Dès que l'accord fut donné, tous coururent dans l'escalier et montèrent en quatrième vitesse.

« Je ne les avais jamais vus partir aussi rapidement que ça, dit James en ouvrant de grands yeux.  
-La chambre d'un bébé est toujours quelque chose de touchant à voir dit Sirius qui était resté avec James. »

Un bon quart d'heure plus tard, tous redescendirent.

« Alors ? demanda James un peu anxieusement.  
-Oh James fit dramatiquement Gabrielle.  
-Quoi ? Il manque quelque chose ? Ce n'est pas bien ?  
-Ca pour manquer une chose, il en manque une mais bon il n'arrivera qu'en août apparemment.  
-Il manque quoi ? Ah mon fils… j'ai juste un peu de mal en ce moment… et je vais retrouver Lily ce soir…  
-En tout cas la chambre est absolument splendide, dit Elisabeth qui vint se blottir dans les bras de Sirius.  
-Divine, ajouta Gabrielle.  
-Apaisante, compléta Remus.  
-Ravissante, termina Peter.  
-Donc j'en déduis que vous aimez…  
-Non, on adore, s'exclamèrent-ils tous ensemble. »

Bientôt ils partirent tous sauf Remus et Gabrielle.

« Voilà ce que je te propose, lui dit Gabrielle, tu la laisses rentrer chez nous et se coucher, avant qu'elle ne s'endorme tu arrives et il faut que tu réussisses à la convaincre de venir ici. Si elle te suit, je pense que c'est gagné. Juste pour rire, fais comme si tu n'avais fait qu'une bibliothèque, je pense que sa tête va valoir le détour sur ce coup-là.  
-Elle va s'énerver et penser que je n'ai pas compris dit doucement James.  
-A toi de la convaincre de te suivre là-haut. Si tu parviens à faire tout ça dès qu'elle verra la chambre, tu peux être sûre qu'elle restera avec toi indéfiniment.  
-Je vais faire cela alors et vous vous ferez quoi ?  
-On va faire semblant de dormir sur le canapé, elle ira directement s'endormir dans sa chambre.  
-Très bien, j'espère que tes plans marchent mieux que ceux de Sirius.  
-Je te ferais remarquer que Lily est ma meilleure amie et que je la connais presque par cœur. Je suis dont sûre de moi sur ce coup-là.  
-Il va falloir que j'attende encore deux heures, c'est horrible.  
-Nous on va y aller, profite en pour lire un peu.  
-Je vais tenter. »

Lorsque Remus et Gabrielle partirent, James regarda la photo de Lily aujourd'hui, elle paraissait un peu plus joyeuse que ces derniers jours. Il alla placer la dernière photo, il l'espérait, de sa femme dans son petit album.  
Il en profita pour le feuilleter à nouveau dans la chaise à bascule de la chambre de son fils. Quand il faisait défiler rapidement les photos, on pouvait voir que Lily s'arrondissait et James ne l'en trouvait que plus belle… il avait toujours cette pensée, elle revenait sans cesse. Lily était une femme magnifique, surtout quand elle était enceinte.

Les deux heures s'écoulèrent et James transplanna directement devant la maison de Remus et de Gabrielle. Il ouvrit la porte, celle-ci n'étant pas fermée à clé exprès. Il trouva Remus et Gabrielle discutant tout doucement.

« Elle est là haut ?  
-Oui elle y est, vas-y vite, lui sourit Gabrielle et bonne chance James.  
-Exceptionnellement James, vous pouvez transplanner directement de la chambre, ajouta Remus.  
-Merci mille fois tous les deux pour l'avoir hébergée et m'avoir aidé dans ma tâche, je vous en serai à jamais reconnaissant.  
-File vite avant qu'elle ne s'endorme pour de bon. »

James monta le petit escalier et se retrouva finalement devant la porte de la chambre d'ami, son estomac se retournait dans tous les sens et mille questions fusaient dans sa tête. Mais il se décida à rentrer doucement dans la chambre.

Il lui fallut un petit instant pour s'habituer au manque de lumière de la pièce, il vit Lily recroquevillée sur elle-même et cette vision lui fit mal. Sans vraiment réfléchir, il s'approcha du lit et l'enlaça par derrière, il l'embrassa doucement dans le cou et dans le creux de l'oreille. Lily finit par réagir doucement, elle se retourna vers lui et il put voir que ses yeux étaient mouillés, elle avait sûrement pleuré.

Il l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres et essuya les traces de larmes qu'elle avait sur les joues. Elle le regarda avec envie mais semblait se retenir. James sut à ce moment que tout allait se jouer maintenant et qu'il était hors de question qu'il se défile. Inconsciemment, il déplaça sa main sur le ventre de Lily et lui fit un sourire. Cette dernière sembla un peu rassurée et l'embrassa à son tour.

« J'ai été un triple idiot Lily, tellement stupide que tu as du en arriver à me quitter pour me faire réagir. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi idiot que ces deux derniers mois. J'ai toujours voulu d'une famille Lily et je ne parle pas d'un enfant unique, je parle d'une vraie famille et jamais je ne me suis imaginé que cela se ferait sans toi. Depuis que je t'aime Lily, et cela remonte à notre quatrième année, j'ai toujours imaginé un avenir avec toi et nos enfants. Et au moment où j'aurais dû être le plus heureux des hommes… je me suis comporté en parfait imbécile. Jamais je n'avais envisagé qu'on aurait notre premier enfant aussi tôt, je nous imaginais plutôt à vingt cinq ou vingt six ans peut-être, mais cela importe peu Lily. Je t'aime… je t'aime comme un fou, j'ai passé les deux mois les plus horribles de ma vie loin de toi et je n'ai tenu que grâce à toi et à lui dit-il en caressant le ventre de Lily. »

A ce moment, James sentit quelque chose bouger sous sa main. Il regarda Lily étrangement et cette dernière éclata de rire.

« Il vient de bouger ? Il avait déjà bougé avant ?  
-Non, lui sourit-elle… mais j'aimerais beaucoup que tu continues sur ta lancée, que tu t'es comporté comme un imbécile et tout le reste.  
-Tu es dure avec moi mais ce n'est qu'un juste retour des choses. Je ne peux même pas envisager une vie sans toi, ni sans mon bébé Lily, je veux toujours être près de toi et près de mon enfant. Je t'aime, dit-il en l'embrassant sur le front. Je t'aime continua-t-il en embrassant son nez. Je t'aime finit-il sur les lèvres de sa femme. »

Lily sentait que ses hormones lui criaient de sauter sur son époux et de le faire sien tout au long de la nuit mais elle devait être sûre.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris aussi longtemps pour revenir ? dit-elle avant de nicher sa tête dans son cou.  
-Il faut que je te montre quelque chose, il faut que tu viennes à la maison. Depuis quand dors-tu habillée ?  
-J'ai… j'ai oublié dit-elle avec un pauvre petit sourire. »

James l'enlaça et il transplanèrent directement dans leur maison. Lily sourit à la vue de sa maison, tout lui avait manqué, le canapé, les tables, la cuisine, la bibliothèque…la bibliothèque ? Mais il n'y avait jamais eu de bibliothèque ?

« James tu as agrandi la maison ? C'est ça que tu voulais que je voie ? Une nouvelle bibliothèque dit-elle les larmes aux yeux. »

Elle était furieuse… elle avait cru qu'il lui aurait montré qu'il s'était renseigné sur les bébés ou qu'il aurait acheter quelques vêtements mais une bibliothèque ? Elle se sentait blessée, James, après son discours qui l'avait émue à un tel point, lui montrait une bibliothèque.

Il se foutait d'elle ou quoi ? Elle avait envie d'exploser mais une main sur son ventre et quelques baisers dans son cou la calmèrent instantanément… les hormones… elle n'y pouvait rien… elle succombait si vite qu'elle fût dégoûtée d'elle-même.

« C'est vrai que j'ai fait agrandir la maison Lily mais ne t'énerve pas, je t'en prie, viens dit-il en lui prenant la main et en la menant vers leur chambre. »

Alors voilà, elle allait se laisser faire sans résister ? Il lui suffisait d'un baiser dans le cou et elle se pliait à la volonté de James Potter ? Mais il en était hors de question mais en même temps, elle avait vraiment vraiment besoin de lui en ce moment et là, c'était aussi le moment parfait.

Quand elle arriva dans la chambre, elle sut tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle se laissa guider vers une porte qu'elle savait ne pas exister quand elle habitait encore ici.

Ce qu'elle vit en entrant lui fit un coup au cœur. Une chambre, il avait fait tout ces efforts pour faire la chambre de leur enfant ! Elle sentit un large sourire s'étaler sur ses lèvres. Elle lâcha la main de James et parcourut un peu la chambre, il fallait qu'elle touche tout pour voir si elle ne rêvait pas… tout semblait si réel. Elle ouvrit même l'armoire, persuadée qu'elle était vide. Mais non, bien au contraire, elle regardait les petits pyjamas, les petits ensembles qui n'iraient pas tout de suite à leur petit garçon. Elle n'avait même pas senti les larmes de joie qui coulaient à flot sur ses joues. Elle se retourna et tomba face à face avec leur symbole, le symbole de leur amour. A ce moment-là, ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle et deux bras puissants la rattrapèrent avant qu'elle ne tombe par terre.  
James la prit dans ses bras et alla l'allonger sur leur lit.

« On en parlera demain, repose-toi, je veille sur toi, lui dit-il doucement à l'oreille.  
-Je t'aime James, dit-elle en fermant les yeux, le sourire aux lèvres.  
-Dors en paix ma fleur de lys, demain on ne travaille pas et on pourra parler. »

James s'endormit en serrant Lily dans ses bras et en caressant son ventre, il l'avait tellement souhaitée cette soirée et elle s'était déroulée à merveille. Il tenait enfin sa femme dans ses bras, il ne put s'empêcher d'embrasser la nuque qu'il avait face à lui puis il s'endormit pour la première fois depuis deux mois dans leur lit.

Le lendemain matin, ce fût James qui se réveilla en premier, il sourit en sentant le corps de sa femme contre lui. Il lui caressa gentiment le dos puis parsema sa nuque de légers baisers avant de s'attaquer directement à son cou. Sa main quitta le dos de Lily et alla doucement caresser son ventre. James était heureux de pouvoir toucher à sa guise sa femme. Il sentait de temps en temps le bébé bouger, ce dernier devait être heureux d'avoir enfin son père à ses côtés. Lily dormait toujours et James commença à être un peu frustré. Il l'embrassa alors sur les joues, sur son nez puis prit possession de ses lèvres, ses mains commençaient à caresser le corps de sa femme qui était encore caché sous ses vêtements d'Aurors.

« James… murmura Lily d'une voix endormie.  
-Oui c'est moi lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.  
-Ce n'était pas un rêve hier soir n'est-ce pas ?  
-Non dit-il en tentant de lui enlever sa robe de travail.  
-Mais c'est qu'on est impatient dit-elle en rigolant au contact des mains de son mari avec ses côtes.  
-Tu m'as tellement manquée Lily, dit-il en continuant de l'embrasser au niveau du visage et du cou.  
-Tu m'as tellement manqué James, je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai dormi sans toi pendant deux longs mois.  
-Je compte bien me rattraper d'ici là, dit-il en balançant la robe de Lily à travers la chambre.  
-Je suis grosse James… murmura-t-elle en n'osant pas regarder son mari dans les yeux.  
-J'espère que tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis Lily, à mes yeux tu es la femme la plus belle et ça ne changera jamais. J'aime tes formes Lily et j'aime ce qu'elles signifient pour moi. Il n'y a rien de plus beau qu'une femme enceinte, surtout toi mon amour dit-il en enlevant sa chemise.  
-Oh James, pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'on perde deux mois ? Lui glissa-t-elle entre deux baisers passionnés.  
-Parce que j'ai été stupide Lily et qu'il a fallu que tu partes pour que je change… j'ai honte de moi tu sais.  
-Arrête de parler et fais-moi l'amour gros bêta.  
-Eh, tu n'as pas le droit de parler de cette manière à ton homme je te signale.  
-Je fais ce que je veux dit-elle en le caressant doucement au niveau du bas ventre.  
-Je trouve que tu as des arguments convaincants dit-il. »

La matinée fut bénéfique pour la libido du couple Potter et particulièrement celle de Lily. Personne n'avait osé les déranger, devinant bien que les retrouvailles devaient être assez torrides. Lorsque midi sonna, le ventre de Lily émit un gargouillement sonore.

« Je vais faire à manger, dit-elle en se levant, ton fils veut sa part.  
-Il est déjà très gourmand dit James en prenant Lily par les épaules et en la recouchant sur le lit.  
-James, si tu veux manger, ce n'est pas vraiment une bonne idée de me recoucher ainsi.  
-Chut, dit-il en collant son oreille sur le ventre de Lily. Tu sais qu'il ne m'entendra qu'au septième mois ? J'espère qu'il ne t'a pas causé trop de soucis.  
-Tu as lu des livres ?  
-Bien sûr, je voulais savoir exactement ce que tu allais ressentir pendant ta grossesse dit-il en embrassant son ventre.  
-Tu m'as épuisée James, je n'ai pas autant d'endurance que ça.  
-Tu n'as plus l'habitude, tu vas voir, ça va revenir dit-il en rigolant.  
-Tu vas regretter amèrement ces dernières paroles, c'est moi qui te le dis le prévint-elle. Et en plus, j'ai faim.  
-Reste couchée, c'est un ordre, je vais préparer le petit déjeuner.  
-Tu n'as pas fait explosé la cuisine n'est-ce pas ?  
-Non, comment as-tu pu croire ce que te racontait Remus ?  
-La professionnelle, c'était pour la maison ?  
-Je savais que tu pouvais être intelligente quand tu voulais, lui dit-il en l'embrassant avec fougue dans le cou.  
-Va faire le petit déjeuner avant que je ne te mange.  
-Ne me tente pas. »

James sortit de la chambre et alla préparer le petit déjeuner, enfin le déjeuner vu l'heure que la pendule affichait.  
Pendant ce temps-là, Lily s'était levée et était allée regarder à nouveau la chambre de son fils. En pleine journée, elle était aussi belle que de nuit. James avait eu un très bon goût en matière de décoration et tout respirait le calme et la sérénité dans cette pièce. Lily découvrit sur la chaise à bascule un album photo qu'elle ne connaissait pas et qui pourtant portait son nom. Elle s'assit dans la chaise et l'ouvrit doucement. Deux petites cartes métalliques tombèrent par terre. Elle se demanda ce que cela pouvait être, il fallait qu'elle demande à James. Quant à l'album, il n'y avait que des photos d'elle, le plus étrange c'était les dates, toutes avaient été prises pendant leur séparation. A chaque commentaire, Lily sourit de bonheur, James avait toujours mis un mot plein de tendresse et d'amour. Elle avait l'impression de se voir tous les jours.

« C'est Remus qui me donnait une photo de toi par jour. Ca m'a beaucoup aidé à ne pas perdre la tête.  
-Cet album est magnifique, il ne manque que des photos de toi.  
-Les photos de moi ne sont pas très importantes, toi tu es magnifique dessus.  
-Mon ventre devient de plus en plus gros s'exclama-t-elle.  
-C'est normal, notre fils grandit.  
-Tu n'as pas semblé étonné quand je t'ai dis que c'était un fils, Remus a vendu la mèche ?  
-Il m'a seulement dit quand tu es revenu de chez le médicomage.  
-Comment as-tu trouvé alors ?  
-Avec ceci, dit-il en prenant les deux petites cartes métalliques. »

James alla chercher sa baguette et revint deux minutes plus tard, tapota sur l'une des deux et Lily reconnut immédiatement sa première échographie.

« Ce sont les deux échographies que j'ai ratées, je les aie regardées tous les soirs quand j'ai compris ce que c'était exactement. Sur la deuxième, on voit le sexe du bébé, ça n'a pas été très dur de dire que c'était un petit garçon.  
-Et tu acceptes que je sois enceinte ?  
-Comment pourrais-je ne pas l'accepter Lily ? J'ai toujours voulu d'une famille avec toi et ce fils que tu me donnes est une bénédiction dans cette famille dit-il en embrassant son ventre.  
-Tu vas faire une vraie fixation sur mon ventre n'est-ce pas ?  
-Oui et surtout Lily, je veux que tu retrouves les mêmes horaires de travail que les miens, je ne veux pas paniquer tous les soirs en te sachant dehors. J'ai eu tellement peur quand je te voyais te battre et voir que tes sorts ne marchaient pas. Remus n'a jamais voulu m'expliquer, je sais qu'il savait quelque chose.  
-Oui, pour ma magie c'est assez compliqué, ton fils fait joujou avec ma magie et au début, il ne voulait pas que je blesse quiconque.  
-Sérieusement ?  
-Oui, Pomfresh m'a dit que j'avais un bébé pacifiste mais que le pire serait au niveau du septième mois de grossesse.  
-Il va entendre le ton des personnes qui t'entourent.  
-Exact mais je dois dire que depuis que tu es là, il n'a fait aucune bêtise, pourtant ces derniers jours, il n'a pas arrêté.  
-Quel genre de bêtises ? s'inquiéta James.  
-Il transforme les habits des gens et je peux te dire que c'est hilarant.  
-C'était lui au Chemin de Traverse vendredi ?  
-Oui sûrement, j'y suis allée ce jour-là.  
-C'est un futur maraudeur.  
-Il est hors de question que tu en fasses un maraudeur, on en a déjà assez de quatre.  
-Il a ça dans le sang apparemment, dit-il en souriant.  
-Tu m'as manqué James dit Lily en l'embrassant.  
-Toi aussi, viens, le petit déjeuner est prêt.  
-Tu l'as fait toi-même ou tu l'as commandé ?  
-Femme de peu de foi, je l'ai fait moi-même voyons, j'ai appris à faire la cuisine et je suis un grand chef.  
-Je crains le pire s'exclama Lily. »

Pendant qu'ils déjeunaient tranquillement, James ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de caresser tendrement le ventre de sa femme.

« Tu sais que tu deviens complètement gaga ?  
-J'assume entièrement, rigola James.  
-Je vais presque être jalouse de mon propre bébé.  
-Mais je sais aussi m'occuper de ma femme et je lui prouverai mes talents de séducteur dès que le repas sera terminé, il faut qu'elle reprenne des forces.  
-James Potter, tu ne vas pas survivre à cette journée, c'est moi qui te le dit, rigola Lily en se mettant à califourchon sur son mari.  
-Je t'aime Lily… dit James en caressant ses hanches et en remontant un peu plus haut.  
-Je pense que si tu me le répètes encore un bon millier de fois, je commencerai à te croire.  
-Si on allait prendre un bon bain tous les deux ?  
-Non, tu vas d'abord souffrir sous mes attaques, je te signale que j'ai une libido à faire descendre et ensuite, on verra pour le bain…  
-Et après tu dis que tu es fatiguée… je ne te crois plus. »

La journée se déroula très rapidement chez les Potter entre le bain, le lit et même le canapé. Ils étaient infatigables, deux mois sans se voir et voilà le résultat.  
De son côté, Remus savourait enfin une journée entière avec Gabrielle, ils avaient décidé de sortir tous les deux et de dîner dans un restaurant sympathique. Sirius et Elisabeth passèrent aussi leur journée ensemble à se connaître un peu mieux, Sirius parlait de ses années à Poudlard tandis que Gabrielle parlait de son enfance dans l'Angleterre profonde.

« Lily, tu es sûre que tu veux vraiment y aller ?  
-Oui James, il faut quand même que j'aille récupérer toutes mes affaires chez Remus et Gabrielle tout de même, sans compter les achats qu'on a aussi faits de notre côté pour le petit bout de chou.  
-Tu as fait beaucoup d'achat ?  
-Assez, dit-elle.  
-Mais tu ne vas pas pouvoir tout porter, surtout que je refuse que tu portes des affaires trop lourdes, tu pourrais t'abîmer le dos.  
-James, je suis enceinte mais ce n'est pas une raison pour être aussi protecteur, ne t'inquiète pas ; aux dernières nouvelles, j'étais une sorcière et tu sais ce que les sorcières peuvent faire ?  
-Réduire les paquets ou les alléger ?  
-Je savais que mon mari était un homme intelligent.  
-Mais pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je vienne ?  
-Parce que d'abord je vais leur acheter un petit cadeau de remerciement tout de même, ensuite j'aimerais parler un peu avec Gabrielle entre femmes et après je reviendrai.  
-Mais je pourrais être avec toi pour leur choisir un cadeau, moi aussi je veux les remercier.  
-Mais si tu restes avec moi James, je vais vouloir te sauter dessus toutes les trente secondes et je ne pense pas que les passants apprécieraient.  
-Il y a toujours les toilettes…  
-James, c'est moi qui suis censée avoir les hormones en furie, pas toi.  
-Mais j'ai envie de toi maintenant, là tout de suite, ça fait deux mois que je n'ai pas pu te prendre dans mes bras, t'embrasser, te câliner… ça m'a tellement manqué.  
-Tu sais mon chéri, ce n'est pas comme si je partais pendant un mois.  
-Moi c'est l'impression que j'ai.  
-Où est passé l'homme que j'ai épousé ? Le vrai homme…  
-Il est parti il y a déjà deux mois parce que c'était un imbécile.  
-Allez James, je te promets que dans quelques heures je reviens… promis.  
-Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas rester ? dit-il en lui léchant tendrement le lobe de l'oreille.  
-James, arrête ça tout de suite où je ne me contrôle plus.  
-Justement, j'adore quand tu ne te contrôles plus, lui dit-il en passant ses mains sous la chemise que portait Lily.  
-Non James… en rentrant je te promets une nuit inoubliable, tu seras mort demain matin au réveil d'accord ?  
-D'accord sourit-il. »

Lily se rhabilla un peu et sortit de la maison pour pouvoir transplanner. James la rattrapa sur le seuil et l'embrassa passionnément.

« A tout à l'heure alors.  
-A tout à l'heure… »

C'était malin, Lily n'avait plus aucune envie de partir maintenant mais il était déjà plus de onze heure et si elle ne partait pas maintenant, elle ne partirait jamais.  
James se retrouva seul chez lui et n'osa pas aller déranger Sirius ou Remus, il pensait les avoir déjà assez embêtés pour un bon bout de temps. Il décida d'aller voir un peu les livres qui se trouvaient dans sa bibliothèque.  
Il en prit un et alla s'installer dans le canapé. A peine avait-il lu la quatrième page qu'on sonna à la porte. Ca ne pouvait pas être Lily parce qu'elle aurait ouvert directement la porte et qu'en plus, elle venait à peine de partir. Il alla ouvrit et tomba sur une Mme Weasley très enceinte et surtout à l'air très fatigué.

« Molly ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes toute seule ? Surtout dans votre état. Allez dans le salon vous asseoir.  
-Je ne suis pas là pour ça James, il faut absolument que Lily garde mes enfants, j'ai des contractions et je ne veux pas laisser mes enfants dans un hôpital. Je ne sais pas où est Arthur, j'ai envoyé un hibou au ministère mais il ne répond pas. Si je ne vais pas tout de suite à Ste Mangouste j'accouche dans votre salon.  
-Lily n'est pas là mais je peux m'en occuper, partez l'esprit tranquille, enfin aussi tranquille que vous le pourrez.  
-Merci James, faites attention aux jumeaux… ils sont intenables…. je… vais… à Ste Mangouste…  
-Allez-y, vous ne voulez pas que je vous y accompagne ?  
-Non, ça ira, je connais le service maintenant, je vous laisse. »

Molly transplanna et James regarda la petite bande Weasley qui le regardait sur le seuil. Arriverait-il à les tenir à lui tout seul ? La dernière fois, ça n'avait pas été très concluant mais s'il devait être père, autant s'entraîner maintenant.

« Allez entrez tous les cinq. »

Charlie et Bill tenaient chacun un des jumeaux qui n'avaient que deux ans.

« Alors qu'est ce que vous voulez faire ?  
-Vous avez des livres de coloriage ? Demanda Percy sur un ton beaucoup trop sérieux pour un gamin de cinq ans.  
-Non mais j'ai des parchemins et des crayons de couleur, ça t'ira bonhomme ?  
-Ca ira, répondit-il tranquillement, je peux m'installer dans le salon ?  
-Euh… bien sûr ! James était choqué par le sérieux du petit garçon.  
-T'inquiète pas, il est toujours comme ça, lui dit Bill le plus grand de la famille Weasley.  
-Tu as quel âge toi mon grand ? demanda James.  
-Neuf ans.  
-Tu veux jouer à quoi ?  
-Tu as un balai, tenta Bill.  
-Tu n'es pas un peu jeune, toi, pour un balai ?  
-Maman ne veut jamais, pourtant quand je serai à Poudlard je pourrai en faire.  
-Encore un peu de temps alors. »

Soudain James entendit un bruit de verre cassé au niveau du salon. Et regarda Bill avec interrogation.

« Fred et George ne font que des bêtises… »

Cette phrase ne rassura pas James qui se précipita dans le salon suivi par Bill et Charlie qui n'avaient pas bougé de l'entrée. James fut dévasté en constatant que les jumeaux avaient cassé une petite table en verre. Il les éloigna des morceaux de verres le plus rapidement possible et répara la table.

« Bon, on va trouver quelque chose pour calmer ces deux-là et ensuite je suis à vous deux.  
-On ne pourrait pas les jeter à la poubelle ? demanda très sérieusement Charlie, petit garçon de sept ans.  
-Les jeter à la poubelle ?  
-Oui, ils sont fatigants et maman n'en peut plus et en plus, ils ne font que des bêtises et après on ne s'occupe pas de nous parce que il faut toujours les surveiller.  
-Il ne faut pas être jaloux comme ça de tes frères, un jour tu verras, tu ne diras plus ça.  
-Je dirai tout le temps ça, dit Charlie qui se mit en colère et qui alla bouder dans son coin dans la bibliothèque.  
-D'accord, une seule chose à la fois, se dit James doucement, l'un boude, l'autre au coloriage, les deux monstres sont… oh non. Bill où sont les jumeaux ?  
-Sais pas, dit le garçon en haussant les épaules.  
-Comment ça, tu ne sais pas !  
-C'est pas mon rôle des les surveiller…  
-Très bien James, on se calme… peut-être que cinq d'un coup c'est beaucoup trop. Réfléchis, si tu étais un gamin de deux ans, tu irais où ? Bill, est-ce qu'ils savent monter les marches ?  
-Non.  
-D'accord, on réduit le champ d'action. »

Un bruit de vaisselle cassée le fit courir au niveau de la cuisine. Il y trouva un des deux monstres qui jouait avec une fourchette et les bouts de verres de ce qui semblait être anciennement une assiette. Il prit Fred… ou Georges, peu importait, et le posa dans une aire du salon avec aucun objet tout autour et construit un petit mur magique pour que le gamin ne puisse pas dépasser le périmètre de sécurité. Il n'y en avait plus qu'un dans la nature. Il répara l'assiette et la rangea, puis ferma magiquement la porte de la cuisine. Une pièce en moins à vérifier. Il réfléchit rapidement, en bas se trouvait un placard où il rangeait les chaussures et les manteaux, des toilettes, le salon, la cuisine, une chambre d'ami avec une petite salle de bain, il fallait tout vérifier.

« Bill j'ai un super jeu, tu veux y jouer avec moi ?  
-Ca dépend.  
-On joue à cache-cache, le but est de retrouver ton petit frère.  
-C'est nul comme jeu, Charlie a bien raison, on ne s'occupe jamais de nous depuis qu'ils sont nés.  
-D'accord, alors qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?  
-Je ne sais pas. »

A ce moment-là, James entendit des pleurs provenant du salon. Il respira un bon coup, tenta de se calmer et alla voir la nouvelle catastrophe qui venait sûrement d'arriver. A son plus grand soulagement, il n'y avait rien à part Fred qui pleurait parce qu'il n'avait sûrement rien à casser sous la main.  
James monta dans la chambre de son futur fils et prit quelques jouets qu'il avait achetés et les donna au petit garçon de deux ans.

« Pourquoi tu as des jouets pour bébé toi ?  
-Parce que je vais bientôt être papa, dit James en souriant à Bill.  
-C'est Lily la maman ?  
-Oui. Mais maintenant, il faut qu'on retrouve le deuxième. »

James fouilla les toilettes et la salle de bain en premier mais pas de petit monstre en vue. Il alla ensuite au niveau du placard et trouva des tas de manteau par terre… dont un manteau de Lily qui avançait tout seul. Il ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Il souleva la boule de tissu qui avançait toute seule et en regardant dans les plis, il vit une petite tête rousse. Il enleva complètement le manteau du garçon et ce garçon rigola à son tour.

« Tu te trouves drôle en plus, je parie que j'ai affaire à des comiques de première. Allez, on va rejoindre ton frère. »

Il arriva dans le salon et plaça le deuxième garçon dans la bulle sécurisée. Ce dernier se jeta sur les jouets qui semblaient amuser son frère.  
Jales pensa un instant qu'il n'aurait plus de problème avec les garçons quand il entendit un énorme bruit suivit de pleurs provenant de la bibliothèque. Il se prépara psychologiquement à affronter une nouvelle catastrophe et elle fût de taille.

Une étagère venait de se briser et tous les livres qu'elle contenait s'étaient écrasés au sol… le seul problème était que par terre se trouvait un petit garçon de sept ans. Ce dernier pleurait de plus en plus fort en se frottant la tête.  
James ne savait pas trop quoi faire dans ce genre de situation… qu'est-ce que sa mère aurait fait ? Elle l'aurait consolé bien sûr…

James prit le petit garçon dans ses bras et la câlina doucement.

« Allez Charlie, ce n'est rien, dit-il en lui frottant le dos. Est-ce que tu t'es fait mal ?  
-A… à la tête… dit-il entre deux sanglots.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, dit-il en lui frottant doucement la tête, ça va aller mieux, tu vas voir. Je vais regarder. »

James avait beau regarder sous tous les angles, le garçon n'avait rien du tout mis à part une belle petite bosse mais rien de grave.

« Allez, tu es un grand garçon maintenant, tu veux bien me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Charlie secoua la tête et tenta d'arrêter les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

« Je te promets que je ne t'en veux pas, tiens regarde, dit-il en sortant sa baguette. »

Il répara l'étagère et fit remonter tous les livres dessus.

« Je te jure que je ne te gronderai pas.  
-Promis ?  
-Promis.  
-Je… voulais prendre un livre… y avait un dessin de dragons dessus, j'aime beaucoup les dragons et je voulais voir l'image.  
-Tu me le montres ? On va pouvoir regarder l'image ensemble alors.  
-D'accord. »

James prit Charlie dans ses bras et s'approcha de la bibliothèque. Charlie prit sans hésiter le livre qu'il avait vu un peu plus tôt. James vit qu'il s'agissait de son livre de Soin aux créatures magiques de septième année. Ils s'installèrent tous les deux dans le salon pour que James puisse toujours avoir un œil sur les jumeaux, Percy et Bill.  
Ce dernier s'approcha d'eux.

« Je peux lire avec vous ?  
-D'accord, on va lire le livre tous les trois d'accord ? »

Les deux garçons firent un hochement de tête en signe d'approbation. Quand ils commencèrent la lecture, Percy vint même les rejoindre. Le plus passionné des trois était Charlie, il s'exclamait toujours dès qu'il voyait une nouvelle image de dragon, Percy semblait intéressé pour enrichir sa culture et Bill était simplement content qu'on lui prête plus d'attention que d'habitude. Les jumeaux poussaient souvent des exclamations de joie dès qu'une de leur peluche changeait de couleur.

L'après midi s'écoula rapidement à partir de cet instant. Ils avaient plusieurs fois changé de livres et maintenant ils regardaient les livres sur les licornes. Les trois garçons semblaient complètement émerveillés par les images des licornes qui galopaient dans une clairière.

Lily de son côté, n'avait pas vraiment d'idée de cadeau pour Remus et Gabrielle, elle leur offrit simplement une grosse boîte de chocogrenouilles, la vraie faiblesse de Gabrielle, et pour Remus un cadre photo avec une photo de leur couple qui datait de quelques jours. Elle avait réussi à les prendre à leur insu et elle les trouvait vraiment mignons ainsi. Elle transplanna devant leur maison et pria pour qu'il ne soit pas autant en manque qu'elle l'était de James. Elle priait tout simplement pour ne rien interrompre. Après avoir sonné une fois, Gabrielle arriva à la porte.

« Lily ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Ca ne va pas ? La surprise ne te fait pas plaisir ?  
-Il va falloir que tu me dises comment se fait-il que tu sois au courant de cette surprise mais je ne suis pas là pour ça. Je voulais vous remercier tous les deux pour m'avoir hébergé deux longs mois.  
-Mais ce n'est vraiment rien Lily, dit Remus qui arriva lui aussi à la porte. Entre, ne reste pas dehors.  
-Et je viens aussi récupérer mes affaires.  
-Mais oui, je suis bête dit Gabrielle en plaquant sa paume sur son front. J'avais oublié que toutes tes affaires étaient là-haut. »

Lily entra et leur offrit ses achats.

« Quand est-ce que tu as pris cette photo ? demanda Remus ravi d'avoir une telle photo.  
-Il n'y a pas très longtemps, je rentrais un soir et je vous ai surpris mais pas vous. Et puis tu n'as rien à dire en matière de photo n'est-ce pas Remus !  
-Il te les a montrées ?  
-Oui, il avait même fait tout un album, c'était trop mignon, dit-elle en souriant bêtement.  
-Je te préviens tout de suite Lily, tu es atteinte de Jamesite aigue, s'exclama sérieusement Gabrielle.  
-Jamesite ? Je ne savais pas que ça existait dit-elle.  
-Si, c'est une maladie qui rend folle amoureuse des garçons qui porte le prénom James.  
-Alors je suis atteinte depuis un sacré bout de temps, rigola-t-elle, et je ne vais pas le faire attendre d'ailleurs. »

Lily rangea toutes ses affaires dans un sac et le rapetissa, elle fit pareil avec tous les vêtements de bébés qu'elles avaient achetés.  
Elle redescendit et trouva deux paquets de chocogrenouilles déjà ouverts.

« Tu ne devrais pas trop en manger Gabrielle, tenta Lily…  
-Oui… tout comme tu ne devrais pas trop abuser de James, mais on a chacune nos dépendances que veux-tu… »

A ce moment, on sonna à la porte et Remus tomba sur un Sirius tout excité.

« Salut Sirius, lui dit Lily avec un immense sourire.  
-Euh salut Lily, je ne savais pas que tu étais là…la surprise ne te plaît pas ?  
-Mais vous allez arrêter oui, la surprise était vraiment une bonne surprise, je n'avais jamais vu de chambre aussi belle de toute ma vie.  
-Je suis entièrement d'accord avec vous, dit alors une jeune femme brune, une nouvelle conquête de Sirius.  
-Vous avez vu la chambre ? demanda-t-elle doucement.  
-Oui, je suis l'architecte… on va dire que sans moi, vous n'auriez plus de maison à l'heure qu'il est.  
-Alors je vous dois beaucoup lui dit-elle avec un grand sourire.  
-James a vraiment bon goût, vous êtes une femme magnifique.  
-Merci, dit Lily en rougissant, et vous vous appelez ?  
-Elisabeth, j'ai oublié de me présenter.  
-Enchanté Elisabeth je suis…  
-Lily, je sais, si tu savais le nombre de fois où j'ai entendu parler de toi, je ne savais pas qu'un homme pouvait être aussi amoureux de sa femme avant d'avoir rencontré James. Il parlait sans arrêt de vous et de votre fils, on a même eu le droit de voir les échographies au moins cinq fois par soirée.  
-A ce point ? demanda Lily.  
-Oh oui s'exclamèrent-ils tous ensemble. »

Lily se mit à sourire puis à rigoler.

« Il faut que j'aille le voir… je suis déjà en manque et ça ne fait que quelques heures que je suis sans lui.  
-Eh bien, la femme est aussi amoureuse de son mari que lui l'est d'elle.  
-Tu ne verras jamais un couple plus amoureux que les Potter… quoique Remus et Gabrielle concurrencent bien.  
-Peut-être qu'un jour, on les concurrencera aussi alors.  
-Sûrement lui dit-il en l'embrassant doucement sur les lèvres.  
-Sirius qui parle d'avenir avec quelqu'un… il faut qu'on me pince, je crois rêver.  
-Tu n'as pas fait mûrir que James Lily et je t'en serais toujours reconnaissant pour cela, lui dit Sirius.  
-Tu étais là pour une raison spécifique Sirius ? demanda alors Gabrielle.  
-Oui, j'ai croisé Arthur au Chemin de Traverse, il était paniqué et très joyeux, Molly est à Ste Mangouste, elle va avoir son sixième fils.  
-Il faut absolument qu'on aille la voir alors, s'exclama joyeusement Lily.  
-Je ne savais pas que c'était le sixième s'étonna Elisabeth…  
-Où sont les cinq autres pendant que leur mère est à l'hôpital ? Demanda Lily  
-D'après Arthur, ils étaient avec leur mères, donc il faudrait peut-être aller à la rescousse de Ste Mangouste.  
-Ils sont si horribles que ça ? demanda Elisabeth.  
-Non juste les jumeaux, dit Lily, je les garde de temps en temps et je peux te dire qu'ils ne sont vraiment pas faciles à garder. Alors seuls à l'hôpital, je crains le pire pour l'hôpital.  
-Carrément ? S'inquiéta Gabrielle.  
-Oui carrément, dit Lily. »

Tous transplannèrent à Ste Mangouste et allèrent directement au service maternité qui était une annexe de l'hôpital sorcier. Ils ne trouvèrent personne devant la porte d'où devait se dérouler l'accouchement.

« Molly est vraiment à l'intérieur ? demanda Lily inquiète.  
-Alors d'après cette petite plaquette ici, montra Remus du doigt, non seulement Molly est bien à l'intérieur mais Arthur aussi et elle n'as pas encore fini l'accouchement.  
-On sait vraiment tout, c'est précis, dit Sirius.  
-Mais où sont les enfants ?  
-Ah ça, ce n'est pas marqué sur la plaquette dit Sirius.  
-Bien sûr que ce n'est pas marqué, lui dit Elisabeth, comme si les gamins auraient pu assister à l'accouchement. Il y a peut-être une garderie non ?  
-Bonne idée, s'exclama Lily. »

Cette dernière partit seule dans le couloir pendant que tous les autres attendaient des nouvelles de Molly. Lily revint dix bonnes minutes plus tard avec un visage assez pâle.

« Ils ne sont pas à la garderie et l'accueil m'a dit que Molly était arrivée sans ses enfants, je me demande à qui elle a bien pu les confier.  
-Peut-être à Alice et à Franck.  
-Possible, acquiesça Lily. »

De longues minutes passèrent ainsi. Puis Sirius, qui n'avait pas décroché les yeux de la plaquette, s'exclama.

« C'est un garçon  
-Sirius, on savait déjà que c'était un garçon lui dit gentiment Elisabeth.  
-Oui mais ça y est il est né, il est en parfaite santé et il fait… »

La porte s'ouvrit sur un Arthur Weasley, le sourire aux lèvres tenant dans ses bras un tout petit bébé.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous là ? Demanda-t-il étonné.  
-Eh bien on vient vous féliciter voyons, s'écria Gabrielle.  
-Oh… c'est vraiment gentil, je vous présente notre dernier né, Ronald Wesley.  
-Il est adorable dit Lily en s'approchant du petit.  
-Lily, s'étonna Arthur, je vous croyais chez vous avec nos enfants. »

Un silence plana sur le petit groupe.

« Où sont vos enfants Arthur ? demanda Lily calmement.  
-Eh bien d'après Molly, chez vous, mais je pensais que c'était vous qui les gardiez.  
-Il n'y a que James… à la maison… oh mon dieu il faut que j'y aille.  
-James avec cinq enfants, rigola Sirius, je serais vraiment étonné qu'il ait survécu, finalement tu ne vas pas le retrouver entier.  
-Sirius, tu arrêtes de rigoler dit Lily qui se dirigeait d'un pas pressé vers la sortie.  
-Attends-nous Lily, dit Gabrielle, je veux voir ça moi aussi. »

Dès qu'elle fût sortie de Ste Mangouste, Lily transplanna directement chez elle. Elle ouvrit la porte et fût déjà soulagée de constater que tout semblait en ordre à part le placard où traînaient des manteaux et des chaussettes. Sirius, Gabrielle furent les suivant qui arrivèrent.

« La porte de la cuisine est magiquement fermée, s'étonna Sirius.  
-Toutes les autres portes aussi. »

Tous étaient maintenant dans l'entrée et Lily se décida à ouvrir la porte du salon. Elle ne put que sourire à la vue qui s'offrait à elle. Les jumeaux étaient morts de rire devant une petite peluche et d'autres jouets qu'elle avait remarqués la veille dans la chambre du bébé. Quant aux trois autres garçons, ils étaient regroupés autour de James et regardaient émerveillé une licorne que James avait ensorcelée pour qu'elle puisse agir comme une vraie. Les garçons étaient au comble de la joie et Lily aussi.

« Eh bien James, je suis stupéfaite, s'exclama Gabrielle, tu as réussi à tenir les cinq gamins.  
-Je t'admire mon pote, s'écria Sirius. »

Lily alla vers James et l'embrassa, elle s'assit alors à son tour avec les enfants et regarda la licorne qui broutait une herbe imaginaire.  
Tous firent pareils et ils passèrent la fin de l'après midi ainsi. Arthur vint les chercher et Lily se retrouva enfin seul avec James.

« Je n'aurais jamais cru possible de te voir assumer cinq garçons en même temps !  
-Le début a été assez chaotique je dirais mais une fois que j'ai distrait les deux monstres, le reste était du gâteau !  
-Je suis rassurée, on va pouvoir avoir cinq enfants alors ?  
-Du moment qu'on est ensemble, je serai heureux, si tu veux cinq enfants, moi ça ne me pose pas de problème, je pourrais te cajoler jusqu'à la fin de notre vie.  
-D'accord, cinq c'est peut-être beaucoup parce que après tout, toi tu ne fais pas vraiment tout le boulot, c'est moi qui les porte pendant neufs mois tout de même, faut pas croire.  
-J'ai envie de toi Lily, lui glissa James à l'oreille, et tu m'as promis une nuit inoubliable.  
-Ton fils a faim, dit-elle avec un petit sourire.  
-Et qu'est-ce que mon fils aimerait manger ?  
-Des pâtes, de la viande, des légumes… j'ai une faim de loup James.  
-Eh bien, il va falloir faire du sport alors après tout ceci.  
-Oui du sport dans un lit, ça me va dit-elle en mettant la main aux fesses de James. »

Le dîner ne fut pas raté malgré le fait que ce soit James qui l'ait préparé et la soirée se déroula uniquement dans la chambre.


	5. Les derniers mois

**Note de l'auteur :** Eh bien voilà le dernier chapitre de cette petite histoire qui n'était qu'un one shot à la base. Je voulais absolument la finir avant de partir en vacance, c'est donc chose faite…je pars dans quelques heures ! Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'envoyer ce chapitre en correction et encore moins de faire les rar puisque j'ai fini d'écrire ce matin à 2h et que je viens tout juste de me lever.  
Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui ont suivis cette histoire et rendez-vous à la rentrée pour une ou deux nouvelles histoires ! C'est selon mon emploi du temps.

Bisous à tous et toutes !

* * *

**Cinquième partie : Derniers mois !

* * *

**

Le lendemain matin James n'arrivait pas à se lever, Lily lui avait promit une excellente nuit, c'était ce qui était arrivé sauf que ce matin, lui était mort de fatigue. Il se réveilla totalement quand il sentit les mains baladeuses de sa femme se promener librement sur son corps encore complètement endormi.

« Lily, tu es infatigable…  
-Je t'avais bien dit que tu ne tiendrais pas la route, mais comme d'habitude tu ne m'a pas crue, lui glissa-t-elle sensuellement à l'oreille.  
-Attends tu vas voir, lui répliqua-t-il en l'attrapant par la taille et en la mordillant légèrement dans le cou.  
-Arrête…je vais avoir une marque maintenant, fit-elle en boudant.  
-C'est pour montrer à tout le monde que tu m'appartiens, tu n'es qu'à moi, je t'aime Lily, lui dit-il en caressant son dos.  
-Moi aussi je t'aime, lui dit-elle en le mordant dans le cou, et toi aussi tu m'appartiens.  
-Espèce de tigresse, moi je suis doux.  
-Moi je suis enceinte.  
-Je vois pas le rapport là.  
-Il n'y en a aucun, lui répliqua-t-elle en explosant de rire. Ca te dirais qu'on prenne un bain tous les, deux ? J'en ai envie là maintenant.  
-Ca ne ma gêne pas, surtout qu'on est dimanche, tu as changé tes horaires de travail ?  
-Je l'ai fait hier, rassuré ?  
-Enormément lui dit-il en posant des milliers de petits baisers sur son visage.  
-Allez fainéant, viens te laver, après le sport de cette nuit, je peux te dire qu'un bon bain n'est pas de trop.  
-Je te signale que cette remarque vaux pour toi aussi. »

Le dimanche se passa très bien pour le couple Potter, l'amour régnait dans le couple, James avait remarqué cependant que Lily ne pouvait pas faire d'effort trop prolongé et il essayait donc de lui simplifier la vie. Il avait pris confiance en lui-même au niveau de la cuisine et avait réussi à faire quelques plats simples à sa femme.

« C'est bien, dès que je rentre du travail, je n'aurais qu'à poser les pieds sous la table et tout sera prêt ?  
-Tu rêves là lui dit James en rigolant. C'est juste pour t'amadouer un peu, après je t'engage comme elfe de maison.  
-Vraiment très drôle James, pour la peine ne compte pas sur moi ce soir, de toute manière tu m'as déjà dit ce matin que tu étais fatigué alors…  
-C'était de l'humour Lily…  
-Moi aussi, lui dit-elle en se collant à lui et en l'embrassant langoureusement. »

Le lundi fut atroce pour Lily, être Auror en journée était un vrai enfer, autant le soir on était passablement tranquille autant la journée on était harcelé par toutes les personnes présentes dans la rue. Lily avait toujours été connue pour son calme et sa gentillesse, mais quand une vieille sorcière la bouscula et qu'elle lui demanda de lui faire des excuses Lily crut qu'elle allait tuer la vieille femme, heureusement pour la vieille femme James veillait. Il avait remarqué que Lily était beaucoup moins patiente, mais il était habitué avec Alice…

Alice avait d'ailleurs pris déjà son congé maternité, sa grossesse lui posant plus de problème qu'à Lily. C'était donc Lily qui avait remplacé Alice dans leur groupe…ce n'était pas forcément une bonne chose.

« James va falloir songer à lui mettre une laisse qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?  
-Une muselière non ? Ca serait une bonne idée, surenchérit Franck.  
-Très drôle les gars…franchement elle n'est pas si horrible que ça, elle juste un peu sur les nerfs en ce moment.  
-Oui…un peu sur les nerfs, dit Sirius n'y croyant pas une seule seconde.  
-Comme Alice en fait, tu vas vivre mon calvaire alors maintenant, souri Franck. Toi qui t'es souvent moqué de mon attitude avec Alice, c'est à mon tour de rire…  
-Franck ne prends pas cet air machiavélique, il ne te va pas du tout, dit James inquiet.  
-Non mais c'est à moi de rire !  
-Moi je rigole toujours !  
-Un jour tu comprendras, dirent en même temps les deux garçons.  
-Alors comme ça il paraît que tu sors avec une jeune femme depuis deux semaines, c'est génial, dit Franck à Sirius.  
-Oui c'est une femme vraiment extra…dit Sirius d'un air rêveur.  
-Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde. »

La journée finit enfin et Lily et James en profitèrent pour manger une glace sur le chemin de traverse. Lily était dans tous ses états devant la carte.

« Tu sais, j'ai bien envie de tout prendre, j'ai tellement faim, ces deux là n'ont pas l'air trop mal, tu crois que je peux mélanger les deux ?  
-Eh bien, je doute qu'un coulis de framboise se marie très bien avec un coulis de chocolat…  
-Mais si c'est vraiment bon, je pense que c'est ce que je vais commander, et toi tu prends quoi ?  
-Une simple glace à la fraise je pense que ça m'ira pour le moment.  
-On mange quoi ce soir ?  
-Aucune idée, tu as envie de manger quoi ?  
-Si je m'écoutais, on mangerait des épinards avec de la purée de carotte et du poisson.  
-Je ne suis pas sur que la purée de carottes se marie bien avec les épinards.  
-Si, je pense que si tu mixes le tout ensemble et que tu rajoutes quelques bout de viande de mouton ça passera très bien.  
-Il est hors de question que je mange un truc pareil Lily. Tu m'aurais dit purée de pomme de terre avec du poisson pourquoi pas, mais là ton mélange ne me dit vraiment rien du tout…  
-Ca se voit que tu n'es pas enceinte toi, parce que moi je mangerais cela ce soir.  
-Vous avez choisi ? Demanda le serveur.  
-Une glace à la fraise, demanda James.  
-Alors moi j'aimerais une glace avec quatre boules, une pistache, une vanille, une fruit de la passion et l'autre framboises avec un coulis de chocolat et de framboises, avec des morceaux de caramel et une banane sans oublier les amandes et le vermicelle de chocolat...je pense que ça sera tout puisque je ne peux pas la faire flamber, c'est bien dommage.  
-Très bien, dit le serveur en partant.  
-Tu vas manger tout ça ?  
-J'ai très faim James, il faut bien que je nourrisse notre fils quand même.  
-Oui mais si tu pouvais le nourrir convenablement ça serait tout aussi bien.  
-Je le nourris très bien, cette glace sera un vrai délice.  
-Je n'en doute pas… »

Après que Lily ait littéralement dévoré sa glace, James l'emmena se balader sur le chemin de traverse.

« Tu sais qu'il nous faut acheter encore beaucoup d'objet pour le bébé ?  
-Je sais James, mais cette fois on a largement le temps. Ca te dirait qu'on invite tout le monde dimanche ?  
-Oui pourquoi pas.  
-Il faudra aussi que tu vérifies si notre balance marche bien, parce que j'ai constaté qu'elle déraillait un peu, comme si j'avais pu prendre autant de poids…  
-J'irais jeter un coup d'œil, dit James. »

Voyant que Lily avait de plus en plus de mal à avancer, il décida de rentrer, il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit complètement épuisée. Elle s'installa dans le canapé avec un bon livre et s'endormit sans s'en rendre compte. Voyant cela, James se décida à faire la cuisine et à la réveiller qu'une fois que tout serait prêt. Bien sûr le soir même il ne fit qu'un poisson avec de la purée de pomme de terre…

La semaine se passa rapidement pour Lily qui était soulagé de trouver un vrai réconfort auprès de son mari, quand à ce dernier il commençait enfin à comprendre de quoi se plaignait toujours Franck.

« Tu sais, je vois bien que tu es fatigué James, entama Lily en ce jour béni du samedi, et pour ce soir c'est moi qui vais cuisiner, je veux que tu ailles un peu te reposer.  
-D'accord, mais si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je suis là hein ! Tu n'hésites pas, et puis je ne suis pas si fatiguée que ça lui dit-il en lui mettant la main aux fesses et en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.  
-Ca, ça va se payer James, lui sourit Lily. »

James ne s'aperçut de son erreur que lors du dîner lorsqu'il jeta un coup d'œil vers la table où reposait le plat principal de ce dîner. Il avait appris à toujours ne pas sauter aux conclusions, surtout en matière de cuisine, mais l'aspect était vraiment…pas sympathique du tout.

« On mange quoi de bon ce soir, lança-t-il joyeusement.  
-J'ai testé quelques nouvelles recettes, en fait j'ai mis un peu de ce que j'avais envie, tu te rends comptes qu'on avait même des myrtilles chez nous ?  
-Oui, je les avais acheté hier soir, je sais que tu en raffoles en ce moment.  
-Eh bien j'ai décidé de faire une sauce d'amande aux myrtilles et aux groseilles.  
-Et le plat c'est quoi ?  
-J'ai fait quelque chose de simple, une salade de pâtes avec des tomates et du maïs, mais j'ai fait chauffer le tout.  
-Ca m'a l'air vraiment…très…sympathique.  
-Moi aussi et je me suis surpassée au niveau du dessert tu vas voir, mais d'abord le plat. »

James dût goûter à tout sous les ordres de sa femme qui elle ne se faisait pas prier pour dévorer tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Il ne mangea que le minimum, la salade de pâtes avait un goût d'ail, que Lily avait rajouté au dernier moment, la sauce n'avait pas vraiment un réel succès. Quand James vit arriver le gâteau, il le trouva parfait en tout point.

Quand il en goûta un peu il changeât tout de suite d'avis.

« Lily, tu as mis quoi au centre du gâteau et qui donne cet aspect marron ?  
-En fait j'ai eu une envie incontrôlable de viande. Donc j'ai rajouté du steak que j'ai mixé, ça avait un peu l'aspect de bouillie, mais au final je trouve ça très bon pas toi ?  
-Je vais me passer de dessert, je n'ai plus vraiment faim pour ce soir…En tout cas demain si on reçoit tout le monde, je pense que je vais faire la cuisine, tu n'auras qu'à mettre la table et un peu de décoration qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?  
-C'est une excellente idée…tu ne veux pas que je fasse un dessert quand même ?  
-On verra…mais je ne garantie vraiment pas, Sirius avait proposé de faire le gâteau lui-même.  
-Il t'a vraiment proposé ça ? Alors là, je suis vraiment étonné, ce n'est pourtant pas vraiment son genre.  
-Elisabeth doit lui faire du bien sûrement.  
-Peut-être mais je ne la connais pas très bien. »

Dimanche arriva enfin, James semblait très impatient de ce déjeuner, c'était pourtant Lily qui en avait eu l'idée et elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il y avait derrière la tête de son mari. Comme à leur habitude, ce fût Gabrielle et Remus qui arrivèrent en premier, jamais ils n'avaient été en retard. Peter suivit de peu l'arrivé du couple, puis vint Anne qui arriva seule à l'étonnement de Lily et enfin comme d'habitude Sirius arriva bon dernier avec Elisabeth. Le couple surprise fut Alice et Franck qui arrivèrent en même temps que Sirius.

« C'est James qui nous a invité, mais à l'expression de ton visage, je vois bien que tu n'étais pas vraiment au courant, lui dit Alice.  
-Bah, plus on est de fous plus on rit n'est-ce pas ?  
-C'est vrai, comment te portes-tu ?  
-Très bien, mon petit garçon est tout ce qu'il y a de normal, sauf qu'il a tendance à me faire tourner en bourrique.  
-M'en parles pas, j'ai le même, j'ai eu quelques complications parce qu'il tentait d'interférer avec ma magie.  
-Il n'y est pas arrivé ?  
-Non heureusement, sinon je serais devenue folle tu penses bien.  
-Ah…dit Lily en pensant que son garçon parvenait très bien à interférer avec sa magie.  
-Entrez ne restez pas sur le pas de la porte. »

James sortit de la cuisine avec un magnifique tablier, ce qui fit l'hilarité des personnes assises dans le salon.

« James où as-tu pêché cette tenue ridicule, demanda Sirius.  
-C'est un cadeau de ma femme Sirius tu as quelque chose à redire ?  
-Euh…non, dit-il en voyant le regard noir que Lily lui lançait, je le trouve même très…sympathique et original.  
-Original hein…dit James en rentrant dans la cuisine.  
-Ca veut dire que c'est toi qui fais la cuisine ?  
-Eh oui Sirius, tu vas devoir manger ce que James a fait.  
-D'accord, Remus tu as gardé l'adresse du dernier restaurant dans lequel on était la dernière fois ?  
-Oui, il reste graver dans ma mémoire.  
-Mais ce que fais James est vraiment délicieux s'énerva Lily.  
-Ce n'est pas vraiment difficile pour toi Lily, tu manges n'importe quoi, répliqua Sirius. »

Sans vraiment comprendre ce qui lui arrivait Sirius se retrouva enseveli sous une pile d'oreiller.

« Eh…il faut absolument que tu me dises comment tu as fait ce sort Lily, s'extasia Gabrielle, j'aimerais pouvoir le faire taire comme ça moi.  
-Je ne sais pas du tout comment je fais…James junior s'amuse à mes dépends.  
-Tu ne vas pas l'appeler comme ça tout de même, s'horrifia Anne.  
-Non, je ne compte pas l'appeler comme ça, heureusement, un James nous suffit. Mais je songeais peut-être à le mettre comme deuxième prénom. En fait on n'en a pas encore parlé avec James. Disons qu'il s'est bien occupé de moi cette semaine.  
-Nous allons appeler notre fils Neville, dit alors Alice, on en a beaucoup discuté et on aime beaucoup ce prénom.  
-Ca sera donc un Neville Longdubat.  
-Eh oui, ma mère attend avec impatience de pouvoir admirer son petit-fils. »

James sortit enfin de la cuisine, sans son tablier, et regarda tout le monde avec un petit sourire espiègle.  
Lily vit tout de suite que James s'apprêtait à dire ou faire quelque chose d'important.

« J'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncez, je sais que ça va vous paraître vraiment stupide ce que je m'apprête à vous dire mais c'est vraiment important pour moi.  
-Vas y James, exprime toi, promis on ne se moquera pas, répliqua Sirius hilare.  
-Tu ne me facilites vraiment pas la tâche Sirius. »

Il attrapa Lily par la taille et face à tous déclara :

« On sera bientôt trois dans la famille Potter »

Un blanc s'en suivit, qui fût briser pas un petit sanglot provenant de Lily.

« C'est merveilleux James, dit-elle en lui sautant au cou, ça représente tellement pour moi et…  
-Et ça représente aussi énormément pour moi, dit-il en l'embrassant amoureusement.  
-Ils vont réussir à me faire pleurer, s'exclama Sirius et Alice.  
-Sirius…franchement, tu es censé être un mec…et les mecs ça ne pleure pas en public voyons, un peu de tenu tout de même !  
-Oui mais c'est tellement beau, soupira Alice.  
-Félicitation dit alors Anne en se levant et en allant serrer Lily dans ses bras, et bravo pour le papa… »

Tous suivirent l'exemple d'Anne, tous comprirent le geste de James, c'était une reconnaissance totale de son enfant et c'est ce qu'attendait Lily depuis toujours.

« Je vous ait même fait un dessert, s'écria alors Lily plus heureuse que jamais.  
-Tu as fait un dessert, quand ça ? Demanda James légèrement paniqué ; Sirius avait dit qu'il s'en chargeait.  
-Ah oui ? J'ai complètement oublié s'exclama ce dernier.  
-Tu vas amèrement le regretter lui glissa James à l'oreille. »

Le repas se déroula divinement bien, Lily et Alice mangèrent avec un appétit de géants et James était très fier de lui.

« D'accord James sur ce coup là, je suis épaté s'exclama Sirius, je pense que Remus peut oublier l'adresse du restaurant.  
-C'est vrai que c'était délicieux James, un vrai régal, la complimenta Gabrielle.  
-On se croirait dans un restaurant de luxe, surenchérit Anne.  
-Attendez que j'amène mon dessert, dit Lily toute joyeuse. »

Elle disparut du salon pour ressortir cinq petites minutes plus tard avec un magnifique gâteau au chocolat.

« Le jeu étant de deviner les ingrédients principaux, je suis persuadé que personne ne trouvera. C'est une nouvelle recette. »

Lily servit des parts à tout le monde et chacun goûta. James devint vert dès la première bouchée, Sirius n'osait pas avaler ce qu'il avait dans la bouche, Remus étudiait visuellement la première vision de ce gâteau. Gabrielle se leva précipitamment de table et alla au toilette, Peter prit une seconde bouchée, Alice dévora sa part, tout comme Lily, et Franck n'avait pas osé goûter. Anne osa ouvrir la bouche en première.

« Lily, je suis sûre qu'il y a du chocolat dedans.  
-Ca va, ce n'était pas vraiment difficile à deviner, mais le reste tu as deviné ?  
-Des amandes, tenta James.  
-Exact et quoi d'autre.  
-J'ai senti de la fraise dit Sirius la bouche à demi pleine.  
-Oui il y a du coulis de fraise.  
-Des courgettes, ça donne vraiment un petit goût sympa, j'en reprendrais bien une part s'exclama Alice.  
-Tu as trouvé, j'ai aussi rajouté un peu de pistache et des myrtilles.  
-C'est vraiment bon, faudra que j'essaie à la maison, qu'est-ce que tu en penses Franck ?  
-Que c'est une excellente idée ? Préviens-moi avant d'accord. »

James regarda avec horreur sa part, il était hors de question qu'il mange cette part de gâteau.

« Tu n'as plus faim mon chéri, demanda Lily.  
-Non, je suis bien rempli, mais je te passe ma part si tu veux ?  
-Je ne suis pas contre, ton fils m'en redemande.  
-Tant mieux, réponds à ses attentes alors, parce que moi je ne peux pas… »

Lorsque Lily débarrassa le gâteau avec l'aide d'Alice Sirius fonça au toilettes suivit de nombreux invités présent.

« D'accord, la prochaine fois je n'oublierais pas le dessert, comment tu le savais ?  
-Elle m'a déjà fait un gâteau à la viande alors les courgettes…je m'y attendais un peu, mais c'est toujours aussi surprenant.  
-C'est carrément…horrible, j'ai toujours le goût sur ma langue, faut que j'aille me rincer. Tu as du pur feu chez toi ? Parce que là c'est urgent.  
-J'en ai, mais il n'est pas question que tu te saouls sinon c'est encore moi qui vais tout prendre dans la figure.  
-Non mais c'est vital que je me rince la bouche !  
-Vas y, tu sais où sont les bouteilles.  
-Je connais »

La fin de soirée se déroula simplement dans le salon, tous parlaient des derniers potins, mais on sentait que la guerre avançait, tous étaient beaucoup plus sombres, Anne avait finalement expliqué que son petit ami de noël avait été tué par des mangemorts lors du dernier raid. Gabrielle avoua qu'elle venait de perdre un membre de sa famille. James avait perdu ses parents peu après sa sortie de Poudlard, quand aux parents de Lily ils étaient toujours en vie mais en danger permanent. L'ambiance s'assombrit sur ces conversations. Tout paraissait beaucoup plus noir. James pensait aux trois fois où ils avaient échappés de peu à Voldemort, à la fin de leur sixième année, l'année de la mort de ses parents et l'année dernière. Par trois fois ils avaient défiés le mage noir, tout comme Alice et Franck et ils savaient qu'ils étaient une cible très importante dans les plans de ce fou.  
Sur la fin de soirée on parla alors des deux enfants à venir, deux rayons de soleil dans leur vie devenue si triste. Mais Lily ne perdait pas espoir et c'est elle qui remontait toujours le moral des autres. Elle possédait cette force qui faisait qu'on croyait en elle. Tous avaient un semblant de sourire en quittant la maison des Potter.  
Lorsqu'ils furent tous enfin partis, Lily se cala dans les bras de James.

« Tu sais je crois qu'ils n'ont pas vraiment apprécié mon gâteau.  
-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?  
-Eh bien, il en restait beaucoup dans les assiettes sauf dans la mienne et celle d'Alice.  
-Peter en a mangé aussi  
-Oui mais j'ai vu qu'il cachait la nourriture dans sa serviette, il l'a ensuite caché sous ses vêtements et est allé au toilette. Je suis sûre qu'il a tout jeté dans les toilettes, dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.  
-Ce n'est pas que ce n'était pas bon, les gens n'aiment peut-être pas les mélanges…trop originales je pense.  
-Tu penses vraiment que c'est ça ? Je n'aurais pas dû mettre de la pistache alors…  
-Tu n'aurais peut-être pas dû mettre les courgettes je pense.  
-Mais ton fils a beaucoup aimé tu sais…par contre je me sens un peu fatiguée.  
-Alors on va se coucher.  
-Je veux encore voir la chambre de notre bébé. »

Lily admira encore une fois la chambre de nuit, c'était vraiment magnifique et elle sentait que le bébé appréciait aussi sa chambre. Elle retourna dans leur chambre et trouva James déjà allongé dans leur lit.

« Tu sais tu as vraiment fait un travail magnifique pour la chambre.  
-Et je suis vraiment content que tu apprécies autant. Viens te coucher près de moi, je n'arrive pas à dormir si tu es loin de moi.  
-Je suis donc indispensable pour que tu survives alors, le taquina-t-elle.  
-Sans toi Lily, je ne suis plus rien, viens te blottir dans mes bras mon amour… »

Lily ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps et se plaça nue dans les bras de son mari, qui en profita pour lui donner toute la tendresse dont il était capable.

La semaine suivante se passa sans accro majeur, Lily sentait tout de même qu'elle ne pouvait plus vraiment faire son travail, chaque fois qu'il était question de courir après un voleur elle ne pouvait pas et ça commençais à sérieusement l'énerver. Puis le dimanche arriva et elle prit enfin son congé maternité.  
James s'était vaguement imaginé qu'il tournerait beaucoup moins en bourrique, il avait eu tout faux.

« Alors James tu as enfin retrouvé ta liberté pour la journée, lança Sirius.  
-Oh non, je te rassure James je ne sais pas ce qui est pire les avoir sous les yeux toute la journée où rentrer et constater la catastrophe.  
-Merci beaucoup Franck tu me rassures vraiment beaucoup, sans toi je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais pu devenir.  
-Mais de rien, il est de mon devoir d'enseigner la vie aux jeunes d'aujourd'hui…  
-Tu n'es pas si vieux que ça Franck et on n'est pas non plus si jeune que ça, s'offusqua Sirius.  
-Mais oui bébé, ria Franck.  
-Explique moi de quelle façon ça peut être pire quand on n'a pas notre femme enceinte sur le dos toute la journée ?  
-C'est très simple, elles ont des envies qui les prennent au niveau de la décoration ou au niveau des achats…leur fantasmes…moi je me dis vivement que Neville naisse parce que une Alice enceinte, ce n'est pas de tout repos.  
-La décoration je pense que de ce côté-là tout va bien, c'est Lily qui avait fait la décoration, donc je ne crains pas trop, les fantasmes j'appréhende par contre, Lily a toujours eu trop d'imagination.  
-Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas d'imagination quand même James, s'exclama Sirius, parce que quand on était à Poudlard, tu disais tout fort ce que tu voulais faire à Lily…  
-Non j'ai jamais fait ça.  
-Tu ne t'en aies jamais aperçu nuance…  
-Tu aurais dû respecter ma vie privé.  
-Tu la criais si fort…  
-Un sortilège de silence ça existe que je sache !  
-Oh non c'était trop drôle d'entendre ce que tu inventais. »

James rouge de honte partit en avant de ses collègues.

« Il est un peu susceptible, lança Sirius à Franck.  
-C'est ce que je constate. »

Franck et Sirius rejoignirent James.

« Tu vas aller à des cours moldu ou sorcier pour ta femme ? Demanda Franck.  
-De quoi tu parles, demanda James étonné.  
-Eh bien, il y a des cours qui existent pour enseigner aux femmes à se préparer pour l'accouchement.  
-Je n'en ai pas encore parlé avec Lily, je ne sais même pas si elle sait qu'il existe des cours pour sorcières.  
-Je te rappelle que c'est quand même dans un mois, il faut que tu y réfléchisses très sérieusement.  
-Un mois c'est encore long donc ça va tout de même.  
-Ca arrivera encore plus vite que tu ne l'imagines. »

Le soir même James se décida à en parler avec Lily.

« Lily tu savais qu'il existait des cours pour les femmes enceintes ?  
-Bien sûr que je le sais, c'est dans un tout petit mois qu'ils commencent, tu as d'ailleurs intérêt à y venir, il est hors de question que tu te dérobes.  
-Comme si j'avais envie de me dérobé, non ce que je te demandais c'est si tu savais qu'il existait de tels cours pour sorcières.  
-Non je ne le savais pas, tu préfères que j'assiste à ceux pour les sorcières ?  
-Ce n'est pas moi qui décide, dit-il en l'enlaçant, mais je pense que vu que notre fils s'amuse avec ta magie, autant ne pas alarmer les moldus !  
-Tu as raison, et puis je suppose qu'Alice ira à ceux pour les sorcières.  
-D'après Franck oui.  
-Eh bien comme ça je connaîtrais au moins une personne, mais tu viens n'est-ce pas !  
-Bien sûr que je viens, dit-il en la serrant encore plus fort.  
-Tu sais…j'ai vraiment, très envie de toi maintenant, dit-elle en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille.  
-Je suis à ton entière disposition…  
-Je peux faire tout ce que je veux ? Tu vas souffrir mon cher mari, ria-t-elle.  
-Je t'aime lui dit-il en l'embrassant amoureusement, ses mains se promenant sur le ventre rebondi de sa femme.  
-Tu fais une vraie fixation sur mon ventre n'est-ce pas.  
-Mais c'est parce que c'est merveilleux, tu vas donner la vie à notre fils et j'adore tes nouvelles formes.  
-Tant mieux, dit-elle en lui arrachant ses vêtements. »

Plusieurs fois lorsque James rentra du son travail, il découvrait de nouvelles choses, la plupart étant les nouvelles affaires du bébé. Il savait que Lily ne supportait pas d'être enfermée et le fait qu'elle sorte acheter des affaires pour leur fils lui permettait de ne pas se sentir enfermée. Cependant James s'inquiétait toujours un peu trop, il savait qu'elle s'essoufflait très vite et que par conséquent des journées entières de magasins n'étaient pas vraiment recommandées.

« Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé aujourd'hui James, dit Lily en sautant sur son mari lorsqu'elle le vit arriver.  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
-Un bac pour lui faire prendre son bain, tu ne trouves pas ça trop mignon ?  
-Si, c'est mignon, mais tu es sûre que tu vas bien, je m'inquiète tu sais.  
-Je vais te rappeler James pour la millième fois que je ne suis pas en porcelaine et qu'une journée de shopping me fait vraiment du bien. Tu ne cherches pas à m'enfermer tout de même ?  
-Non, mais je préfère te savoir en sécurité à la maison.  
-Au pire je sais toujours me défendre, et ton fils fait des boucliers très puissants.  
-Parce que tu es une sorcière puissante, je te rappelle qu'il puise dans ta magie.  
-C'est vrai, mais je suis sûre qu'il sera très puissant lui aussi.  
-Il a de qui tenir, la grande famille des Potter et le pouvoir des Evans…ça fait un mélange détonnant.  
-Comment va-t-on l'appeler, on a toujours rien décidé, dit-elle.  
-Je suis déjà très flatté qu'on mette James en second prénom.  
-Je ne veux pas d'un nom à coucher dehors, tu m'entends, rien dans le style Rodolphus, je préfère un nom simple comme Matthew ou David.  
-J'y réfléchirais, lui promit James, mais pour le moment, je préfère m'occuper de toi.  
-Si tu le dis, en plus je n'étais pas toute seule aujourd'hui, Anne m'a accompagné toute la journée, rassuré monsieur mon mari ?  
-Oui madame ma femme, lui dit-il en l'embrassant doucement. »

James passa ses mains sous les vêtements de Lily et caressa doucement son ventre, il sentit alors un tout petit coup.

« Je l'ai senti bouger, il a donné un coup, tu l'as senti ?  
-Bien sûr que je l'ai senti, je te signale qu'il commence à taper depuis ce matin, et que ça commence à faire mal, mais depuis que tu es là, il est calme. Il faut que je te garde près de moi alors pour être tranquille.  
-Je ne m'éloigne plus jamais de toi, lui dit-il en parsemant son cou de petits baisers. »

Le sixième mois de la grossesse de Lily se passa plutôt bien contrairement à ce qu'avait prédit Franck, Lily se trouvait de plus en plus grosse et commençait à avoir de plus en plus de crampes. Elle marchait souvent du côté du Londres moldus mais devait prendre des petites séances de repos très souvent. Elle n'aimait pas cette impression d'être complètement inutile, à chaque fois qu'elle marchait un bon quart d'heure, elle devait se reposer cinq bonnes minutes. James l'accompagnait souvent le dimanche dans les pars pour enfants, ils aimaient beaucoup voir les enfants jouer en toute insouciance.

Avec l'arrivée du septième mois James parlait souvent avec le bébé et Lily adorait voir son mari ainsi. Il était tellement mignon à parler à son ventre avec joie et des étoiles pleins les yeux. Il lui racontait tout ce qui concernait leur relation, le début et tout ce qui avait suivi.  
Stupidement il arrivait à Lily d'être jalouse, mais James se rattrapait toujours très vite.  
Les fameux cours pour les sorcières enceintes arriva et Lily n'osait pas y aller.

« Allez, tu sais c'est pour ton bien et je suis là !  
-Oui mais je ne veux pas voir le regard des autres femmes sur mon ventre…  
-Elles auront le même Lily tu sais et puis je suis sûr que ce n'est pas grand-chose !  
-C'est pas toi qui est enceinte ça se voit, tout le monde nous regarde avec un sourire en coin, y en a même qui m'ont regardé avec un regard lubrique…enfin celui-là s'est retrouvé coincé dans une poubelle…  
-Mon bébé fait des merveilles, dit-il en embrassant sa femme dans le cou, allez il est l'heure d'y aller. N'oublie pas que je suis avec toi d'accord ?  
-Tu savais aussi que tout le monde veut toucher mon ventre ? Je suis très sensible sur ce point là il n'y a que moi et toi qui avons le droit de toucher mon ventre…les gens pensent qu'ils peuvent toucher à leur guise, mais non, c'est gênant !  
-Je te comprends, mais si on n'y va pas on va être en retard.  
-D'accord, mais si je transplanne et qu'il y a un problème hein ! Mais non Molly a transplanner alors qu'elle était sur le point d'accoucher et ce n'est pas une sorcière très puissante.  
-Oui mais si…  
-Avec des si ma Lily on pourrait refaire ce monde et se débarrasser de cette guerre, donc maintenant on y va, dit-il avec un peu plus d'autorité.  
-Tu ne crois tout de même pas que parce que tu vas hausser la voix que je vais te suivre quand même !  
-S'il te plaît, tenta James.  
-Va falloir faire mieux que ça… »

James s'approcha de Lily avec un regard qui en disait long sur ses intentions, il embrassa doucement Lily sur les joues, puis sur le nez et enfin lui fit un long baiser langoureux sur les lèvres.

« On y vas sinon ce soir tu n'auras pas le droit à une suite.  
-Tu peu être vraiment convainquant quand tu t'y mets tu le savais ?  
-Je suis le plus fort dit-il en tenant Lily dans ses bras et en transplannant. »

Bien sûr ils arrivèrent en retard et tous les remarquèrent. Le couple Potter était connu dans la communauté magique, donc tous les regardèrent avec insistance.

« Je t'avais dit qu'ils nous regarderaient bizarrement, glissa Lily à l'oreille de James.  
-Uniquement parce qu'on est en retard !  
-Pas sûr, répliqua-t-elle.  
-Bonjour je m'appelle Phoebe et je serais votre professeur pendant les trois mois qu'ils vous restent.  
-Un peu moins de trois mois, dit gentiment Lily pas convaincu par le professeur.  
-Je m'appelle James Potter et voici ma femme Lily Potter.  
-Venez vous présenter aux autres couples présents. »

Lily de plus en plus mal à l'aise tentait vainement de faire bonne figure, ce qui étonnait James c'est que Lily n'avait jamais été vraiment quelqu'un de timide…  
Il s'assirent avec les autres couples formant ainsi un cercle.

« Bonjour, je suis Lily Potter et je suis enceinte de sept mois.  
-Nous sommes le couple Patil et ma femme est enceinte de jumelles.  
-Quelle bonne nouvelle, se réjouit James, j'espère que ça ne vas pas être trop dur à gérer après la naissance.  
-On va se débrouiller dit l'homme.  
-Vous nous connaissez déjà on va passer les présentations, dit alors Alice.  
-Nous somme le couple Abbot, dit alors la femme du dernier couple présent. Nous attendons l'arrivée de notre petite fille.  
-Félicitation, nous attendons un garçon nous.  
-Et ce sont des jumeaux ou des jumelles, demanda Franck au couple Patil.  
-Des jumelles. »

Un couple fit alors son entrée, la femme ne semblait pas aussi enceinte que toutes les autres femmes présentes.

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Phoebe et vous êtes ?  
-Le couple MacDougal, ma femme n'est enceinte que de six mois mais on voulait quand même assister à une séance un peu, peut-être pour comprendre et évacuer la peur…  
-Je comprends, répondit Phoebe, venez vous asseoir avec nous, nous n'avons pas encore commencé la séance. »

Les présentations recommencèrent et la séance put enfin commencer. Aujourd'hui Lily ne travailla que la respiration lors de contractions et surtout elle apprit à se détendre et sentir les différents mouvements de son bébé.  
Les premières séances se déroulèrent sans accro, mais peu à peu Lily devenait de plus en plus stressé et l'attitude de Phoebe ne lui plaisait vraiment pas, toujours là tout sourire face à elle alors qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se détendre. Et bien sûr un jour cela dégénéra, Phoebe tenta une énième fois de calmer Lily mais celle-ci s'énerva et la pauvre Phoebe se retrouva affubler de vêtements ridicule et d'une coupe de cheveux fatal. Tous les couples éclatèrent de rire sauf James.

« Tu auras pu te calmer quand même Lily, lui dit James une fois qu'ils furent rentré chez eux.  
-Mais je n'ai rien fait.  
-Bien sûr que si, tu aurais dû te détendre et le bébé n'aurait alors rien fait, tu devrais quand même te maîtriser un peu mieux.  
-Parce que tu crois que c'est facile pour moi ? Regarde moi James, je suis laide, ne dis pas le contraire je le sais, et l'autre tout le temps gentille, tout le temps attentive, ça m'écoeure. J'en ai eu marre voilà, dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.  
-Je dis juste que tu devrais être plus patiente, je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi, mais il faut vraiment que tu fasses des efforts.  
-Mais j'en fais, j'en ai marre voilà, dit-elle en s'asseyant les bras croisés sur le canapé.  
-Lily, ne fais pas la tête voyons…  
-Tu m'énerve va t'en, je veux rester seule.  
-Lily écoute.  
-Je t'ai dit de partir, dit-elle plus fort. »

James se sentit reculer contre sa volonté mais s'opposa à la magie de sa femme.

« Il est hors de question que je parte, je ne vais pas te laisser bouder toute seule.  
-Espèce d'entêté, lui répliqua-t-elle, pars ou sinon je te transforme en crapaud.  
-Très bien si tu le prends sur ce ton là. »

James sortit de la maison furieux, ça faisait un mois qu'il était présent pour les moindres envies de Lily et cette dernière n'était jamais satisfaite. Il avait lui aussi besoin de réfléchir et il ne connaissait qu'un seul endroit où il savait qu'il aurait la paix…le parc moldu.

Il n'était que six heures mais déjà on pouvait constater qu'il y avait moins d'enfants qui jouaient sur les jeux. Il avisa une balançoire vide et alla s'y installer, se balançant doucement il se mit à réfléchir.  
C'était leur première dispute et il savait que ce soir Lily serait un peu plus calme et qu'il arriverait à lui parler, mais pour une fois être un peu seul pour réfléchir lui faisait du bien.  
Il ne vit pas arriver une femme qu'il connaissait déjà.

« Bonjour James, tu te souviens de moi ?  
-Oui Lisa, si je m'en souviens bien, ça faisait longtemps.  
-Si tu es là c'est que tu n'as toujours pas réussi à changer ?  
-Si, j'ai récupéré ma femme, mais je prends juste un peu l'air.  
-Une femme enceinte est difficile à gérer n'est-ce pas ?  
-Oui et non, j'adore Lily, je l'aime comme un fou, mais il m'arrive de ne plus la comprendre par moment. Les choses qu'elle fait alors qu'elle ne les aurait jamais faîte il y a à peine huit mois.  
-Il y a toujours un moment pendant une grossesse où il faut aussi savoir respirer un peu, rester tout le temps ensemble enfermés chez vous n'est pas une solution.  
-Tu parles de vécu ?  
-Oui, rigola-t-elle, j'ai été assez insupportable avec mon mari, et plusieurs fois il partait voir ses amis pour que je puisse un peu réfléchir de mon côté, ça nous a aussi permit de nous rapprocher.  
-De vous écarter ça vous as rapprochés ?  
-Oui, au début quand on est enceinte, on se croit un peu tout permis si j'ose dire, on se dit que tout le monde doit nous aider enfin ce genre de choses. Se disputer m'a permis de me remettre aussi un peu à ma place. Mais la fin de la grossesse est assez difficile pour une femme, on ne se sent plus vraiment femme si tu vois ce que je veux dire.  
-Pas tellement.  
-On se sent vraiment inutile, grosse, on a l'impression d'être un poids, surtout si tu restes toujours là pour aider ta femme, ça renforce un peu ce sentiment. Et je peux te dire que l'on devient de plus en plus susceptible après ça.  
-Je comprends, dit-il en se rappelant quelques anecdotes.

-Mais ça arrive souvent, ce n'est pas grand-chose, j'espère que la grossesse se déroule bien au moins.  
-Parfaitement bien, je vais être papa d'un magnifique garçon en pleine santé.  
-Je suis contente alors, je vais y aller il se fait tard, tu devrais rentrer aussi.  
-Juste encore un petit moment, lui souri James.  
-Comme tu veux, je ne suis pas ta mère, tu es un grand garçon.  
-Au revoir Lisa.  
-Au revoir James. »

Il vit Lisa prendre son garçon dans les bras et partir tranquillement. Il continua de se balancer doucement et réfléchir un peu plus. C'était vrai qu'il ne restait qu'avec Lily enfermés dans leur maison, mais il avait peur, tout pouvait arriver dehors. Une attaque était si facilement arrivés, peut-être qu'il devrait plus sortir du côté moldu, en dehors des zones trop exposé au cible des mangemorts.

Ca faisait déjà une heure que Lisa était partie quand il vit du coin de l'œil quelqu'un s'installer sur la balançoire voisine.

« Je suis désolée James. »

Surprise ce dernier regarda la personne à côté de lui et sourit en constatant que ce n'était que Lily.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui m'arrive en ce moment, j'ai juste cet impression d'étouffer mais quand tu n'es pas là, j'ai cette impression d'avoir froid, le sentiment qu'il me manque une moitié de moi-même. Quand tu pars travailler, je t'envie tu sais, moi je ne peux plus marcher dix minutes sans être essoufflé et encore, je sais que je vais encore prendre du poids. Je sais aussi que je suis invivable et je comprendrais si tu souhaitais t'éloigner un peu de moi en allant quelques jours chez Sirius ou Remus et…  
-Tu dis 'importe quoi, la coupa James, je ne compte aller nulle part loin de toi, lui sourit-il. Au contraire, je ne pourrais pas vivre une seule heure sans toi. Mais tu voulais être un peu seule, alors j'ai respecté ce que tu as demandé, et au bout du comptes je m'aperçois que moi aussi j'avais besoin de ce moment de solitude. Quand je travail j'ai toujours Sirius sur le dos, donc on ne peut pas dire que je suis seul. Mais une amie m'a dit que ce n'était pas bon de toujours être ensemble à la maison collé, sans pouvoir respirer.  
-Tu veux être plus souvent seul c'est ça, lui dit-elle avec une pointe de tristesse.  
-Non, lui dit-il, je veux seulement qu'on sorte plus souvent tous les deux, d'ailleurs ce soir on va au restaurant. »

Lily releva les yeux vers lui, James constata qu'elle était vraiment heureuse à ce moment précis, il était donc lui aussi heureux. Il se leva de sa balançoire et alla enlacer sa femme.

« Faut quand même que je mette autre chose, je ne suis pas habillé pour sortir au restaurant.  
-Tu es parfaite Lily, tu es la femme la plus belle et je le pense sincèrement, je t'aime Lily et je pourrais te le dire tous les jours jusqu'à notre mort…donc tu en as encore pour un paquet de jours à me subir, rigola-t-il.  
-Moi aussi James je t'aime, et je te promets que je serais plus patiente avec miss parfaite.  
-Allons-y, j'ai envie de me faire un restaurant moldu.  
-Tu as de l'argent moldu ?  
-Ca c'est facile à avoir. »

La soirée se passa divinement bien et James entreprit de sortir avec Lily beaucoup plus souvent. Lisa avait eu raison, cette simple séparation d'une heure les avait encore plus rapprochés, et maintenant qu'ils sortaient souvent ensemble ils avaient acquis une complicité étonnante. Plusieurs fois le bébé s'amusa avec la magie de sa mère quand elle était agacée ou simplement énervée, c'était toujours aussi drôle et personne ne pouvait dire de qui venait le sortilège.  
Le huitième mois arriva avec juin et Lily commença à sérieusement connaître le calvaire. Avec juin arrivait peu à peu la chaleur, et une femme enceinte et la chaleur était deux choses incompatibles !  
La plupart du temps Lily ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose, elle passait le plus clair de son temps à lire tranquillement à l'ombre ou dormir. Le soir par contre elle sortait souvent avec James, de temps en temps ils faisaient des soirées entre amis. Lily ne pouvait pas rêver mieux. Intérieurement elle adorait quand James se mettait en quatre pour lui plaire, elle adorait son mari, surtout quand il était prêt à tout pour la satisfaire. Souvent il parlait au bébé, de leur journée ou de l'enfance de James, même celle de Lily. Dans ces moments là elle sentait que son enfant ne bougeait pas, comme si il écoutait et qu'il s'endormait. A son grand désespoir elle s'était aperçue qu'elle avait pris quinze kilos depuis le début de sa grossesse et pensait déjà au régime draconien qui l'attendait une fois que son bébé serait né.  
Ensemble ils avaient enfin finis de faire toutes les courses autour du bébé, la maison était prêt à l'accueillir sans problème et plusieurs fois Lily s'asseyait dans la chambre de son enfant et tenait les peluches qu'ils avaient achetées. Elle s'endormait parfois ici, la vie lui paraissait alors tellement belle.

Plusieurs attaques avaient eu lieu et Lily sentait que petit à petit la guerre devenait de plus en plus oppressante, peu à peu la peur prenait naissance dans l'esprit des gens. Les Aurors formaient de plus en plus de jeunes recrues. L'ordre du phoenix avait apparemment un espion bien placés dans les ranges de Voldemort et les attaques étaient maintenant prévisibles pour eux. Les pertes étaient minimes, mais le nombre d'attaques contre les moldus s'intensifiait énormément et Lily craignait plus de jour en jour pour la vie de sa famille. Cela avait été un très gros choc pour James de perdre ses parents, elle ne savait pas si elle arriverait à aussi bien s'en sortir que James l'avait fait.

Les sorties se faisaient de plus en plus rare au fur et à mesure que la grossesse avançait, Lily avait mal au dos assez souvent et avait du mal à s'endormir à cause de son ventre.  
Les cours avec les autres femmes devenaient de plus en plus intense, une fois elles avaient même fait semblant d'accoucher et elle avait été morte de rire en voyant que le père Patil était tombés dans les pommes, James quand a lui avait très bien géré. Mieux qu'elle-même, d'après Phoebe, elle avait paniqué…comment voulait-elle qu'elle ne panique pas, elle allait tout de même donner naissance…il fallait qu'un bébé sorte de son utérus…ce n'était pas rien. Alice avait même dit à Franck qu'elle aimerait bien le voir lui sortir quelque chose de gros comme une pastèque par un trou aussi petit qu'un citron. La métaphore était sympathique mais Franck était devenu blanc en s'imaginant la chose.

Lorsque le mois de Juillet pointa son nez Lily avait vraiment envie qu'il se termine, son accouchement étant prévu pour début août, mais en même temps, elle avait une peur bleue de cette expérience. Elle se disait qu'Alice allait y passer avant elle, mais ça ne la rassurait pas tant que ça au final.  
La pire journée de sa vie fût celle où les jumeaux tombèrent malades et où elle dût garder les trois grands garçons et Ronald, bébé qui n'avait qu'à peine quatre mois. Il pleurait souvent et elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire, surtout qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose. Et bien sûr en voyant son état Bill et Charlie en profitèrent pour la faire tourner en bourrique. Quand James rentra il constata que sa femme n'en pouvait plus et tenta de prendre les choses en main.  
Les trois garçons ne posèrent pas vraiment de gros problèmes, par contre un bébé de quatre mois ce n'était pas gagné. Heureusement Lily et James surent s'en sortir quand même.  
La délivrance sonna vers neuf heures du soir quand Molly vint prendre ses enfants.

« Tu sais James, je crois que je n'ai pas l'instinct maternelle, je n'ai pas sût m'occuper de Ron et si je ne sais pas m'occuper de notre propre fils ?  
-Je suis persuadé que tu seras une mère exemplaire. Tu sauras quoi faire au moment venu voilà tout, maintenant je te propose un bon bain pour t'aider à te détendre.  
-Je ne refuse pas, bien au contraire. »

Plusieurs fois Lily eut des contractions mais non douloureuse, la première fois elle avait directement transplanné à Ste mangouste, mais le médicomage l'avait alors rassuré, c'était parfaitement normale pour une femme enceinte de presque neuf mois. Elle ne pouvait même plus atteindre ses pieds, nouer ses lacets à la main, c'était terminé et elle bénit le fait d'être une sorcière…cela pouvait vraiment très pratique par moment, surtout quand elle se trouvait seule à la maison. Elle et Alice se rencontrait très souvent, elles adoraient parler de leur expérience, surtout qu'elle allait quasiment accoucher ensemble, à une semaine d'écart si tout allait bien pour elle deux.  
Plus le moment approchait plus Lily était prise d'angoisse, tout autour d'elle se brisait ou se cassait, seul James arrivait à la calmer, plusieurs fois ils allèrent au parc moldu où ils étaient en paix. Lily avait ainsi rencontré la fameuse Lisa, qu'elle aimait bien. Elle adorait jouer avec son petit garçon qui était très intrigué par son gros ventre.

Alice alla à Ste mangouste à la date prévue, le vingt-sept juillet, mais apparemment Neville n'avait aucune envie de sortir au plus grand dam d'Alice qui commençait à traiter Franck de paresseux et d'avoir transmis ce gène là à son fils. Franck ne pouvait qu'encaisser sans trop broncher, mais il arrivait toujours à calmer Alice, ils se connaissaient parfaitement l'un et l'autre.  
Lorsque le trente juillet arriva Alice demanda même à quitter Ste mangouste, elle n'en pouvait plus de l'hôpital, c'était encore pire que chez elle. Lily vint la voir pour la rassurer.

« Allez Alice reste dans cet hôpital, et peut-être qu'on accouchera ensemble, tu te rends compte c'est génial tu ne trouves pas ?  
-Non, j'en ai marre et ces infirmières qui sourient tout le temps à mon mari devant moi, elle ne manque pas de culot je peux te le dire moi !  
-Je crois qu'elle le soutient pour ton caractère exécrable.  
-Merci Lily, tu as un sacré don pour me remonter le moral, je pense que Sirius déteint un peu trop sur toi !  
-Je pense aussi, mais je suis sûre que le petit bout de chou ne va pas tarder à faire son apparition, il faut juste que tu te détende un maximum.  
-Oui, j'essaierais, j'aimerais aller aux toilettes, tu m'accompagnes.  
-Tu as le droit de te déplacer ?  
-Tu sais ce que je leur dit aux médicomage moi ! Non mais uriner magiquement dans leur truc, je ne fais pas vraiment confiance. En plus à cette heure là il n'y a personne dans les couloirs, tous sont en train de faire la sieste.  
-Il est quand même quinze heures !  
-C'est bien ce que je dis, tout le monde dort. Et puis j'en ai juste pour cinq minutes ce n'est quand même pas un drame.  
-Bon d'accord, tu feras ton exercice de la journée comme ça.  
-On peut aussi le voir comme ça. »

Les deux femmes allèrent donc aux toilettes et comme l'avait prédit Alice, elles ne rencontrèrent personnes. Le chemin du retour fut bien sûr beaucoup plus problématique.

Lily s'avançait dans les couloirs guettant les médicomages quand elle entendit un bruit d'eau qu'on verse sur le sol. Elle se retourna vers Alice et constata que cette dernière pataugeait dans l'eau.

« Alice, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu viens d'uriner par terre n'est-ce pas ?  
-Non, je ne vais pas te le dire.  
-Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu viens de perdre les eaux dans le couloir de l'hôpital, pile au moment où il n'y a personne dans les couloirs n'est-ce pas ?  
-Ca par contre je risque très fortement de te le dire.  
-Oh c'est pas vrai, bon j'ai lu que certaines fois le bébé n'arrive pas tout de suite et qu'il faut attendre, donc on a encore le temps de revenir dans ta chambre.  
-Sauf que j'ai déjà des…contractions….oh purée ça fait mal….trouve quelqu'un Lily. »

Paniquée Lily se mit à déambuler dans les couloirs à la recherche d'un médicomage, elle entendait les cris qu'Alice poussait, apparemment son bébé avait mis du temps à se décider de sortir, mais il faisait cela rapidement.  
Elle trouva enfin un médicomage qui sortait d'une chambre.

« Aidez moi, le couloir…  
-Vous avez des contractions ? Le bébé est prévu pour quand ?  
-Mais pas moi, mon amie, on est allée aux toilettes…et elle a perdue les eaux…et apparemment, le bébé arrive assez rapidement.  
- Montrez-moi où elle est. »

Lily était essoufflée mais elle fit un dernier effort conduisant le médicomage vers son amie. Voyant l'était d'Alice il appela tout de suite d'autres médicomages en urgences et ils emmenèrent Alice en salle d'accouchement. Lily eut le droit de rester dehors. Bientôt elle vit Franck arriver en courant et entrer dans la salle. En ouvrant la porte elle entendit les hurlements d'Alice, ce qui n'était pas vraiment pour la rassurer sur l'accouchement.

Deux heures plus tard Franck sorti avec Neville dans les bras et le présenta à Lily.

« Tiens prends-le, tu peux rentrer dans la salle, je vais voir comment va Alice. »

Lily pris doucement Neville dans ses bras et s'attendrit doucement devant le bébé, ce fût à ce moment là que James, Sirius et Remus arrivèrent.

« Lily tu as déjà accouché, demanda bêtement Sirius.  
-Mais non, je vous présente Neville Londubat, il est mignon n'est-ce pas.  
-Il ressemble à une poupée tout fripée.  
-Sirius, tu me désespères, lui dit alors james.  
-C'est vraiment une chose merveilleuse de pouvoir donner la vie, sortit philosophiquement Remus.  
-C'est bientôt ton tour alors Lily, lança Sirius, prête ?  
-Arrête Sirius, dit James en enlaçant Lily, il savait à quel point sa femme avait peur.  
-Je vais voir Alice pour lui rendre son bébé. »

Lily entra alors dans la salle et regarda Alice, cette dernière semblait morte de fatigue, mais on pouvait lire dans ses yeux qu'elle était heureuse.

« Je te rends la petite merveille que tu as crée Alice.  
-Il est tellement beau, dit-elle en regardant son fils dormir dans ses bras.  
-Il me ressemble un petit peu, dit alors fièrement Franck.  
-Il a quand même un peu plus de joue que toi, lui dit Lily. »

Neville se réveilla alors et se mit à pleurer.

« C'est l'heure du repas grand bonhomme dit Alice en tendant son seins vers le petit garçon qui le prit goulûment. Lily ne voulant pas déranger plus sortit de la chambre et sourit à son mari. Finalement Alice s'en était bien sorti, plus que quelques jours et son petit garçon ferait enfin vraiment parti de la famille Potter.  
Après une journée chargée d'autant d'émotions elle se coucha tôt dans les bras rassurant de son mari, malgré la chaleur étouffante de cette fin de mois de juillet.  
Elle se réveilla soudainement vers dix heures du soir, elle était trempée, normale, il faisait vraiment chaud, mais cette fois ci ça avait l'air différent.  
Pour vérifier elle toucha le matelas au niveau de ses cuisses et constata que c'était vraiment trop trempé pour être normal. Elle ne paniqua que cinq minutes après, la connexion au cerveau étant ralentie par la chaleur.

« James, je crois que c'est le moment de se réveiller.  
-Non Lily, ce n'est pas encore l'heure, on vient à peine de se coucher.  
-Non James, c'est vraiment le moment, je crois que je viens de perdre les eaux.  
-Tu as cru les perdre trois fois et ce n'était que la sueur Lily, va prendre un bain tu y verras peut-être un peu plus clair.  
-Non James c'est très sérieux cette fois, si tu ne me crois pas….attends. »

Elle prit la main de son mari et le déposa sur le matelas complètement trempé.

« Lily ?  
-Oui mon chéri, je crois que je viens de perdre les eaux, mais ce n'est que la deuxième fois que je te le dis.  
-Et tu n'as aucune contraction ?  
-Je crois que ça va pas tarder, mais je préfèrerais que ce soit… »

Lily ne put retenir un petit cri quand la première contraction arriva. Ce cri réveilla complètement James qui habilla un peu sa femme et ils transplannèrent tous les deux à Ste mangouste.  
Ils tombèrent tout de suite sur un médicomage qui transporta Lily en urgence dans la salle des accouchements.

« Ce n'est pas normal, elle devait accoucher que la semaine suivante, je comprends, pas dit James qui venait d'être entièrement stérilisé par un sort.  
-Ca arrive, rien de grave. »

Un autre cri de Lily retentit, James se pressa et courut aux côté de Lily.

« Ca va aller ma chérie respire, comme on la fait si souvent en cours, tu te rappelles.  
-Arrête de dire des bêtises et tiens-moi la main.  
-Oui Lily. »

Lily lui broya complètement la main sous la contraction qui venait de pointer son nez, James cria avec elle dans un parfait concert.

« Il faut arrêter de pousser, apparemment il y a un problème avec votre bébé.  
-Comment ça il y a un problème, mais non, ce n'est pas possible.  
-Si, il faut que je repousse votre bébé dans votre utérus et que je refasse une échographie. »

Lily commença à sérieusement paniquer, pourquoi les difficultés devaient tomber sur elle, il était à peine onze heures, ça faisait déjà une heure qu'elle souffrait, mais si en plus elle avait un problème.  
Lorsque le médicomage alla chercher un confrère, Lily commença à vraiment paniquer, et fit une crise de larmes.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Lily je suis sûre que tout se passera très bien.  
-Mais tu vois bien que ça ne vas pas…je ne veux pas le perdre celui-là aussi James.  
-Celui-là aussi ?  
-J'ai déjà été enceinte une fois James, mais je ne te l'avais pas dit, je l'ai perdu tout de suite à cause d'un sortilège, si je perds celui-là encore James, je n'arriverais pas à y survivre.  
-Je te promets que tout ira bien Lily, tu veux que j'aille voir ce qu'ils se disent.  
-Non, reste avec moi s'il te plaît, j'ai peur James, tellement peur.  
-Je suis là, ne t'inquiète pas lui dit-il en embrassant son front.  
-Tu as intérêt à être là, je te signale que c'est de ta faute si je suis dans cet état…  
-Comment ça ma faute…  
-Bah oui, tu crois qu'il s'est fait tout seul ce bébé.  
-Mais tu le voulais…  
-mais ça fait mal, hurla-t-elle. »

James resta muet comme une carpe devant la crise de sa femme, il n'osait plus rien faire, elle criait à tout va que les médicomages étaient des incapables.  
Trois médicomages entrèrent justement à cet instant.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, on voit souvent cela, la douleur leur fait un peu perdre la tête.  
-Et qu'est ce que vous attendez pour lui enlever cette douleur, un sort doit bien pouvoir exister quand même.  
-C'est un moment très délicat monsieur Potter, le bébé se détache de sa mère et d'après ce que j'ai compris, ce bébé est entré en interaction avec la magie de sa mère, c'est de là que viens le problème. Il faut complètement l'isoler de la magie de sa mère et ça peut prendre beaucoup de temps, si vous voulez vous pouvez attendre dehors.  
-Vous plaisantez j'espère, je n'attendrais pas dehors, il est hors de question que je soit loin d'elle.  
-Tant mieux parce qu'elle a besoin de vous.  
-Pourquoi vous nous proposez de sortir alors ?  
-Certains hommes ne tiennent pas vraiment le choc quand ils voient leur femme crier autant.  
-Merci de prévenir, dit James en rejoignant Lily.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont dit ?  
-Juste que puisque notre fils a fait joujou avec ta magie, l'accouchement sera un peu plus difficile, mais sinon le petit va très bien, ne t'inquiète pas Lily.  
-Tu crois qu'il va naître le 30 ou le 31 juillet ?  
-Je ne sait pas pour combien de temps ils en auront, mais je parierait plus sur le 31.  
-Oh non, gémit Lily, c'est trop loin James, je ne sais pas si je vais tenir.  
-Tu sais j'ai lu que certaines femme avait passé plus de dix heures en salle de travail, je suis sûr que tu va tenir le choc.  
-J'ai mal James, ça fait vraiment mal à chaque contractions.  
- Alors profites-en pendant que tu es entre deux pour respirer un bon coup. Je ne te quitte pas Lily, alors toi aussi tu restes avec moi d'accord ?  
-Oui d'accord dit-elle, mais je me sens si fatiguée tu sais.  
-Tiens le coup Lily je t'en supplie. Pense à un prénom, tu sais que nous avons toujours pas de prénom pour notre fils.  
-J'aimerais lui donner le prénom de celui que j'ai toujours considéré comme mon frère tu sais, j'aimerais l'appeler Herry, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient.  
-Herry ? Je ne préfèrerais pas Lily, tu voudras voir en lui quelqu'un qu'on a tous les deux perdus, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée tu sais.  
-James…ça revient, la contraction revient… »

Lily se mit à crier tout en broyant la main de James.

« Respire Lily, tout ira bien pense au moment où tu verras notre fils, accroche toi à ce moment là Lily, reste avec moi.  
-Surtout ne poussez pas madame Potter.  
-C'est facile à dire pour vous, ça se voit que vous n'êtes pas à ma place…  
-On fait le plus vite possible mais il semblerait que votre enfant ne veuille pas couper le lien magique qu'il y a entre vous.  
-Et ça va durer encore combien de temps…je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir tenir plusieurs heures comme ça, gémit Lily.  
-Encore un peu de patience.  
-Vous en avez de belles vous, souffla Lily en s'écroulant sur l'oreiller.  
-Lily tu vas bien ?  
-Celle là est passé, mais si elles sont aussi violente je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir très longtemps.  
-On fait tout notre possible.  
-Bah faîte plus ou trouvez quelqu'un de plus puissant que vous.  
-Justement cette personne est en chemin, il va falloir tenir jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive.  
-C'est une blague n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Lily, parce que sinon ce n'est vraiment pas drôle.  
-Non madame, je n'oserais pas faire de blague dans un moment pareil.  
-Eh bien j'aurais préféré. Et il va mettre combien de temps, ça fait déjà…  
-Deux heures Lily, il est minuit, nous sommes le 31.  
-J'aurais un jour de différence avec Alice alors, mais faîte le sortir, hurla-t-elle. »

Une autre contraction arriva et Lily cria encore une fois. Le médicomage n'arriva qu'une heure plus tard et trouva une Lily d'humeur massacrante.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous a prit autant de temps, vous êtes malade de faire patienter autant les gens, hurla-t-elle.  
-Patiente en colère je constate.  
-Non, je suis calme, tout va très bien dans mon monde voyez-vous, mais j'ai des contractions toutes les dix minutes et si vous ne vous dépêchez pas, je vous envoie un sortilège de mon invention et vous m'en direz des nouvelles.  
-Comment se porte l'enfant ?  
-Bien pour le moment, répondit le médicomage, mais il faut intervenir au plus vite, sa santé se dégrade plus on attend.  
-Très bien, alors voyons ce que ce petit à trafiquer avec votre magie.  
-Je vous conseille de faire vite !  
-Il faisait souvent usage de votre magie ?  
-Oui assez souvent.  
-C'est étrange et surtout très rare, je n'avais pas vu cela depuis très longtemps.  
-Si vous l'avez vu une fois, vous pouvez sûrement m'aider, cria Lily, ou alors vous êtes vraiment un mauvais médicomage…dépêchez-vous bon sang…ou je ne réponds plus de moi.  
-Calme toi Lily voyons, je t'en prie lui glissa James à l'oreille.  
-Toi tu devrais te taire pour le moment, parce que tu ne sais même pas quel enfer je vis en ce moment, donc je te prierais de la mettre en veilleuse. En plus c'est ton fils…on voit bien de qui il tient. Toujours à causer des problèmes !  
-Lily, tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis.  
-Je te jure que je n'aurais jamais d'autres enfants, je ne veux plus jamais revivre ça ! Tiens, je vais même demander le divorce, tu n'as pas honte de faire subir ça à ta propre femme.  
-Lily, je t'aime et si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour t'aider.  
-Alors tais-toi ! Tu ne peux rien faire… »

James tenta tant bien que mal de calmer Lily qui semblait avoir atteint le paroxysme de la folie. Heureusement entre deux contractions, elle reprenait un semblant de maîtrise d'elle-même.  
Plus le temps passait plus Lily perdait des forces et plus les médicomage s'affolait. Le puissant médicomage, nommé Max, tentait de séparer la magie Lily du bébé, et ce n'était vraiment pas une chose facile.  
Vers deux heures du matin tout s'enchaîna très vite, Lily à bout de force tentait vainement de ne pas s'endormir, elle voulait tout abandonner, juste s'endormir. Max avait prévenu James que si jamais elle s'endormait on la perdrait. James gardait donc Lily éveillée…  
Le moment fatidique arriva enfin, Max avait apparemment réussi et il fallait donc faire très vite, afin que le bébé ne reprenne pas contact avec sa mère.

« C'est le moment Madame Potter de pousser dès qu'une contraction montre le bout de son nez.  
-On peut pas faire une pause, murmura-t-elle doucement, je n'en peux plus…  
-Encore un petit effort vous avez fait le plus difficile, il ne reste qu'à faire sortir le bébé.  
-Et c'est censé être le plus…facile… »

Lily sentit la contraction arriver et poussa sous les encouragements de son mari et des médicomages présents.

« Allez encore un effort, il n'est vraiment pas arrivé, je ne le vois même pas…  
-Faîte que ça cesse…  
-Les contractions vont se rapprocher de plus en plus puisque le bébé est enfin prêt à venir au monde. »

Comme pour donner raison à Max une autre contraction pointa le bout de son nez.

« Poussez maintenant et respirez bien.  
-J'aimerais bien vous y voir moi !  
-Beaucoup de femme sont passées par là et en sont sortie vivante, donc vous allez faire pareil, allez poussez encore une fois. »

Lily ne put retenir un nouveau cri de douleur, James semblait complètement paniqué et aussi fatigué que sa femme.

« Encore quelques contractions et vous serez maman.  
-J'ai surtout envie que ça se termine… »

Lily cria à nouveau, les contractions étaient maintenant très rapprochés, signe que l'accouchement arrivait à sa fin.

« Je vois presque la tête…encore un dernier petit effort.  
-Au risque de me répéter, vous n'êtes pas à ma place.  
-La prochaine contraction vous poussez tout ce que vous pouvez d'accord.  
-Je vais…essayer… »

Lily poussa aussi fort qu'elle pouvait tout en serrant…broyant plutôt la main de James qui semblait devenir de plus en plus blanc.

« James vous restez parmi nous d'accord, lui dit Max en voyant que ce dernier vacillait dangereusement.  
-Je suis là, je suis là, répliqua James d'un air absent.  
-Allez Madame Potter le plus dur est fait, encore une fois et c'est terminé.  
-Va falloir que vous changiez de phrase, ça fait au moins une heure que vous me sortez 'encore une fois et c'est terminé'…  
-Encore un petit effort. »

Une contraction violente la saisit et dans un dernier effort elle poussa aussi fort qu'elle put et s'effondra sur son oreiller.

« Non, Madame Potter…ce n'est pas le moment de dormir, encore une fois, la tête est sorti, il faut encore faire passer les épaules après je pourrais sortir le bébé mais pas avant. James réveillé votre femme…James ?  
-Euh, on a perdu le père, il vient de tomber dans les pommes, lui dit un médicomage en prenant les signes vitaux de James.  
-Réveillez Madame Potter sinon on va la perdre, dépêchez-vous. »

Le jeune médicomage secoua la jeune femme qui ouvrit difficilement les yeux.

« Encore une fois madame Potter, il faut tenir le coup, vous avez fait vraiment tout le travail encore un tout petit peu et après je ne vous embête plus.  
-Je peux pas, dit Lily en refermant les yeux doucement.  
-Bien sûr que si vous pouvez, allez vous avez tenu cinq heures maintenant, ce n'est pas maintenant que vous allez abandonner. A la prochaine contraction vous poussez encore une fois.  
-Je…je vais essayer. »

Lily ne dut pas attendre très longtemps, les contraction n'étant espacé que de quelques minutes, dans un ultime effort elle poussa avec le peu de force qui lui restait.

« Le voilà, lui dit le médicomage en sortant enfin la tête de ses cuisses, vous avez un magnifique petit garçon.  
-Je…peux le voir ?  
-Bien sûr que vous pouvez le voir, lui dit-il en lui montrant de loin son garçon. Je vais le laver et on va tester plusieurs sortilèges pour s'assurer que tout va bien, quand à vous prenez un peu de repos, vous l'avez bien mérité.  
-J'aimerais le tenir dans mes bras.  
-Dans quelques instants, je vais demander aussi à ce qu'on réveille votre mari.  
-James ? Où est-il ?  
-Par terre lui dit-il. »

Lily se pencha et vit effectivement que son mari s'était évanoui, il avait la figure très pâle. Un médicomage le réveilla doucement et James ouvrit enfin les yeux.

« Lily…par merlin, je me suis évanoui, j'étais pourtant préparé…  
-On n'est jamais vraiment préparé à un accouchement, lui dit max en amenant son fils vers Lily.  
-Oh regarde James il a déjà la couleur de tes cheveux, dit-elle en caressant doucement le peu de cheveux qui ornait la tête de son fils.  
-Il est magnifique Lily, qu'est ce que tu penses de Lilian comme prénom ?  
-Non, ce n'est pas assez bien je trouve.  
-Henri ?  
-Ah pitié, pas ça, c'est vraiment trop horrible.  
-Albert ?  
-Tu lui en veux à cet enfant ? Parce que avec de tels prénoms…  
-Harry ?  
-Oh oui, ça c'est vraiment une bonne idée Harry James Potter, voilà un prénom magnifique, dit-elle en regardant amoureusement son petit bout de chou. Tu veux le prendre ?  
-Tu es sûr que…  
-Oui, tout ira bien James.  
-D'accord, dit-il en tendant les bras et en prenant la petite chose dans ses bras. Bonjour Harry, je suis ton papa. »

Lily pouffa devant l'air complètement gaga de James. Elle s'endormit devant la vision de son mari portant son enfant dans les bras. James en profita pour sortir de la chambre de travail, il constata ainsi que beaucoup de personnes étaient présentes dans le couloir. Sirius et Remus tournait en rond, Elisabeth s'était endormie dans un coin, Gabrielle se rongeait les ongles, Peter ronflait lourdement, Franck était assis et semblait nerveux et Anne évacuait son stress en faisant des figures de karaté.

« Je vous présente Harry Potter, dit-il en montrant fièrement son fils à tous ceux qui se trouvaient dans le couloir.  
-Oh par Merlin c'est enfin fini, explosa Sirius, montres moi un peu ton fils.  
-Lily va bien ? Demanda immédiatement Gabrielle.  
-L'accouchement a été très difficile et elle dort en ce moment, mais elle va bien, elle a fait un travail magnifique. Plus jamais je n'oserais dire que les femmes ne connaissent pas la douleur.  
-Parce que tu le disais avant ?  
-Non mais là encore moins, je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de toute ma vie.  
-En tout cas une chose est sûr il a tes cheveux, déclara Remus. »

Le bébé entrouvrit les yeux et se mit à pleurer bruyamment.

« Il a aussi ta voix James, déclara Sirius hilare.  
-Il a les yeux bleu constata Anne.  
-C'est normal, affirma James, à la naissance tous les bébés ont les yeux bleus, ils changent de couleur au fur et à mesure.  
-Donc on ne saura pas tout de suite de quels couleurs sont ses yeux.  
-Il suffit d'attendre quelques jours, mais dans la famille les yeux bleu sont très rare, je ne pense pas que ce sera sa couleur définitive. Je vais voir Lily pour qu'elle lui donne le sein, je pense qu'il a faim.  
-On te laisse te reposer et surtout félicitation lui dit Elisabeth.  
-Merci, dit James en rentrant dans la salle. »

James réveilla doucement Lily et lui tendit Harry qui ne semblait pas vouloir se calmer.

« Lily, je pense que notre fils à faim.  
-Il ne peut pas attendre que je sois en pleine forme ?  
-Non, je pense qu'il veut manger maintenant. »

Lily se releva et tendit le sein à son fils qui téta avidement. Elle fut mise dans une chambre de la partie maternité et put quitter l'hôpital avec Harry seulement quelques jours après l'accouchement.

* * *

**Epilogue :

* * *

**

Il était à peine quatre heures du matin quand Harry décida qu'il avait faim, son fils de deux mois faisait déjà tout ce qu'il voulait dans cette maison.

Lily bougea dans le lit et s'apprêta à y aller quand deux bras l'enlacèrent.

« Laisse, c'est à mon tour d'y aller, repose toi.  
-D'accord dit-elle trop heureuse de ne pas se lever. »

Elle avait arrêté de nourrir au sein son fils assez tôt et du coup James pouvait lui aussi se lever la nuit pour aller nourrir ou simplement changer son fils.

Ca faisait déjà une quinzaine de minutes que James était parti quand elle entendit un air de musique sortir de la chambre d'Harry. Intriguée elle se leva et alla voir ce qu'il se passait. Elle tomba sur un magnifique tableau qu'elle n'était pas prête d'oublier. James berçait doucement sur l'air de musique Harry pour que ce dernier s'endorme tranquillement. Elle s'approcha de son mari et l'enlaça doucement, tout en caressant les cheveux de son fils. Ce dernier ouvrit alors les yeux…James et Lily admirèrent la couleur des yeux de leur fils, des yeux couleur émeraudes.

**Fin**


End file.
